Choice and Circumstance
by not what u perceive
Summary: A new danger appears, their princess makes a decision that will change all of their futures / Chi Chi has been dead for five years now and Goku has yet to accept the changes but when a stranger arrives and asks for their help, New Ch up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

There will be some deviations from the Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z but is necessary for this story

I have redone some of this chapter after going over it again. I wasn't happy with it. There are still some things that I am still not completely happy though. If there is anything that you think that I need to add or change please let me know. Please R&R. I look forward to hearing from you. If there is something that I missed let me know.

**Chapter One**

Watching the wind as it blew across the sparkling waters of the lake. Serena let out a soft sigh. This was their favorite spot. She and Darien often came to this spot at the lake. This was their bench. It was where most of their time was spent, though a lot has happen over the last few years. She pulled her knees up on the bench and rested her chin on them.

Something was off with their relationship lately but she really couldn't put her finger on what. It wasn't that they didn't care for each other or that they would fight or any of that. It was like they were stuck. It was if there relationship had come full circle. They didn't talk of the future often and neither seemed to want to bring it up.

Serena sighed again and raised her head once more off her knees to watch the waters lap at the waters edge. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. A few groups of people had gathered here and there to spend there day basking in the sun. Couples were either sitting together cuddled close or were walking hand in hand along the waters edge. They looked like there were the only people in the world.

She sat on the bench with her chin on her knees, sighing again; she knew she had to get back. There was a meeting and she had promised that she wouldn't be late. Lately she hadn't been late to school or meetings and the others were beginning to suspect something was going on with her. Sure she was still a little clumsy and she still whined a little but not as much. Sighing again, she set off for the shrine.

Slowing walk to the shrine where the meeting was to be held, Serena was still deep in thought. Occasionally, she would stumble or bump into someone, which was normal for Serena. She of course wasn't paying a lot of attention to her surroundings as usual.

Realization hit hard and with that a klutz attack. She did a face plant on the side walk. She picked herself up off the ground with a grumble and grimace all the while thinking. She had finally come up with an idea as to why their relationship seemed off. They cared for each other sure but they didn't seem to desire each other. They hadn't really explored that thought before and now it was a shock.

Though she knew that she loved him, she was not in love with him. She was almost eighteen years old and it just now hit her. With a goofy grin and a sweat drop, she felt a little bit like the idiot Raye said she was.

Once she realized this though it made more and more sense. The more she thought about it, the more she become to realize that she didn't see Darien in that light. A smile finally came to her face with the insight she had gained into their relationship. It took the weight that she had been feeling off her shoulders and heart. She was a little saddened but more relieved. She knew that it would hurt her as well as him but she knew that this was the right thing to do for both of them.

They had been locked into what they perceived their relationship to be and it was based on what they knew of the past. So did their current relationship being based along the same lines with the future. Pluto told her that the future changed with each choice that was made.

Serena frowned a little at this thought. Her steps slowed as the questions began to surface. What of Rini? What of the future of Crystal Tokyo? This would change everything but to what extent. Reaching the shrine steps, she pushed the swirling questions out of her mind and readying herself to meet with her friends.

Smiling she slide open the door to greet her friends. Seeing the looks on their faces; she smiled her best smile while she sighed to herself mentally. "Hey guys, what's up?" with that said the questioning started. Everyone started at once, except Mina who was not there yet. They were always asking if she was okay, if something was wrong and then the threat that she better spill or else. Just as Serena opened her mouth to speak the door slide open.

Mina turned quickly and closed the door apologizing for being late. When she turned she saw Serena and blushed slightly and looked away. The others not really noticing any of this still continued with the questions and threats to get the bottom of what was up with the odd behaviors of the friends.

However, Serena watched Mina for a moment. She was acting strange and come to think of it, she has been for a while now. Trying to think to when this all started, Serena sat quieting for awhile as her friends grilled Mina for a few more minutes. Looking off with the tip of her finger on her lips, she began to try to figure out when this began.

A memory came to her; it was a few months ago. At the end of a battle, she was checking on and healing her fellow scouts that had received injuries, when she saw Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus standing close and smiling at each other. Realization set in. They had feelings for each other and were sacrificing those feelings for the sake of the proposed future. She would not let this happen. Everyone was always trying to protect her and sacrificing for her. Well, there would be no more of that.

She sat there planning and with a malevolent smile across her face. She was thinking of the objections that they would make and of the preparations that would need to be made and the only one that seemed to notice was Ami.

Ami looked at Serena who was looking off somewhere and then at Mina who blushed slightly and then back again. Ami had just come to the same conclusion that Serena had but was not sure what the smile on Serena's face was about. She was almost afraid to guess what was going on in Serena's mind. She wasn't the only to notice the stalemate of Serena's and Darien's relations either. They, Ami, Raye and Lita had speculated some on it before the others arrived but couldn't understand what was going on.

_Pluto stood watching through the gates at the events that were unfolding. Smiling she thought, it has begun. Turning she headed to the future Crystal Tokyo to retrieve Rini. It would help to have Rini calm Serena when the time came._

The young boy and his friend were sparring in an open meadow. It was a beautiful day and perfect for their activities. The dark spiked haired young boy couldn't fully concentrate on his maneuvers though. His thought was on his father. He was still not himself. It had been five years since his mothers death and he had come to grips with it and so had his older brother. For their father though, it was still not something that could talk to him about. His sparring partner did not give any when it came to training and was not letting up. Goten pushed these thoughts aside for now and continued sparring with Trunks.

Gohan sat at the library trying to study for his exams that were a few weeks away. He kept losing his train of thought. He kept drifting back to the conversation that he had with his father. He tried his best to act like he didn't notice his fathers' behavior. His father had lost a lot of himself when their mother has passed and he hadn't moved on.

Gohan knew that his mother would not have wanted it to be this way. She had loved them all and most time she understood what went on with them. Other times, she criticized and rejected their behavior without really understanding as to why they were the way that they were. She had expected them to refrain and conform. They were different from most families and yet tried to live as others.

Gohan suspected that his fathers' behavior had a lot to do with the way that his mother passed. Gohan could understand his fathers' anger at what he thought was failure to protect his wife. There was more to it that that and he didn't fully understand the scope of his father feelings. He didn't know how to get his father to understand and what he needed to do to get his father to get passed this and move one.

Goku was still sitting on the mountain top in deep mediation, trying to come to an understanding with the events that have forever changed him. He had failed ChiChi; there was no other way to put it. His sons may have come to except their mothers passing but he could not. He had tried his best for his sons to act normal but in that he had failed also. Failure was not something that he was used to. They know that he was haunted by the events that happened so long ago in the big battle that took their mother from them.

ChiChi had gotten caught in the battle because she was a victim of circumstance and it had cost her life. It was because of him that she had died and that was something that would forever haunt him. He felt the guilt of her death weighting heavily on his heart.

She was one of his best friends and he missed her. He failed. He had never failed before. The guilt rode him just as much if not even more than the loss of his wife. That is what made it even worse. He felt so many unsettling emotions over the loss of his wife but guilty because of their nature.

He tried to act normal around his sons and yet they seemed to know that his spirit was trouble over the events that happened those years ago. During the battle with the androids, ChiChi had been out with Goten and they had gotten caught in the destruction. Goten being a Demi Saiyan wasn't seriously hurt but ChiChi received serious wounds. Not even Bulma could save her.

They could not revive her with the dragon balls either and the dragon would not a give reason as to why the wish could not be granted. Saiyans love to fight and concentrated on their battles with a single mindedness that left destruction in their wake. They fought to keep the peace and save their beautiful adopted planet but eager in battle.

Goku normally tried to keep things at a safe distance but their opponents always tried drag innocents into the mix. He was always at war with himself. The love battle and the loss of life always disturbed him. The only one that would truly understand was the one person that he had the hardest time talking to. He knew that he had to talk to Vegeta and he had waited long enough.

With a sigh he looked out over the mountains below and his thoughts returned to his sons. He was very proud of them and what they had accomplished. He just didn't know how to really show them. Goten had grown strong and was a happy loving boy. Gohan was in his second year of studies at the university.

He told them how proud he was and he tried to be affectionate as he always was but somehow it was different. They both were trying to be the scholars that their mother wanted them to be as well as warriors that he would be proud of. They were concerned about him though and he didn't know how to explain any of this to them.

It was getting late he didn't want them to be more concerned and with that in mind he used the instant transmission technique to take him back to Capsule Corp to talk to Vegeta.

When Goku appeared, Bulma was working on the gravity machine that her husband and mate had broken _again_. "Hey, Bulma, It's Goku. Is Vegeta training?" Goku asked from around the corner walking toward the gravity room. The blue haired genius gave a small yelp at the surprised appearance and crawled out from underneath a control panel.

"Hey, Goku, I didn't expect you so soon," Bulma said as she straightened and welcomed her long time friend. With a growl, "Yes but he is training, out there somewhere at the moment and he won't be back for sometime." Seeing her fierce expression and what she was working on he guessed.

"He broke it again didn't he…?" Goku gave a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his neck with a small laugh. Though he really didn't need an answer and Bulma was just too amusing at the moment. He knew what was coming so he waited for it before he continued.

"The overgrown, egotistical jerk, prideful arrogant moron….," Goku watched as she stomped around the room with her tools making adjustments and repairs. Goku really didn't need to hear the rest of the list of grown names, he had heard them before.

Finally after Bulma was panting and looking a little relieved to have vented her frustrations, she said, "Vegeta went out to continue his work out and train. Would you like something to eat until he returns?" Not waiting for answer that she already knew the answer to, she headed to the kitchen with Goku in tow. Saiyans were always hungry. It was an as almost a constant state. The only thing that they enjoyed more than food was fighting.

Bulma was a little concerned though. She knew that Goku still blamed himself for ChiChi's death. She was so frustrated with her friend that she was at the end of her rope so to speak. Unsure of how to broach the subject, She waited for him to finish is meal which would take awhile.

He was on his twelfth plate and as he ate in silence, she was working on what she wanted to say and what he need to hear that she didn't notice her husband come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. He used the instant transmission technique and took them off somewhere. Goku of course was aware and a little grateful. He had felt Vegeta's ki and knew that he was on his way back. When he had looked up in the direction that he knew that he was returning from, he had noticed the look on Bulma's face. He knew that look.

Vegeta and Goku shared a brief glance before he disappeared. Goku had seen the calculating look on Bulma's face and knew what he was about to receive. He was a little jealous of the relationship between them though. Vegeta could be himself and was accepted the way he was. Bitterness and resentment swelled within him with amazing swiftness.

ChiChi had never really accepted his love of fighting and his Saiyan tendencies. The fierceness of these feelings sent him reeling. He pushed those thoughts aside, upset at what he felt. He had never put a name to what sometimes bothered him in his relationship to his late wife. He had cared for her and she had cared for him. It was just sometimes he felt out of place and not sure why. With a sigh, he realized that it would be some time before he would see Vegeta to talk to him about with the issues that he was having.

He would have to return tomorrow. Hopefully then he would get some answers but who knows when Vegeta would be available for their _talk_? He set off to find his sons; it was time for them to return to their home. He knew that Goten was training a little ways off from Capsule Corp in a clearing with Trunks. Gohan was probably home from his studies by now. It was like they were drifting away from each other and he didn't know how to stop it. Taking flight Goku followed his youngest son's ki to their sparring session.

Once Vegeta had Bulma in their bed chambers at the far end of their home, he said, "Woman, I have told you not to interfere." His gruff voice was soft against her ear. He dropped his arms away from his mate, as he knew that she was still angry with him.

Bulma took a few steps away from her infuriating husband. She whirled on him, eyes flashing and with her arms crossed. She railed at him about pushing the gravity machine too far and how it would take weeks to repair and extend it capabilities. She started pacing, stomping around. Everything once and awhile she would yell and point at him for his crass behavior and how they should be concerned about their friend.

During all of this Vegeta stood and tried to with hold the smirk that was becoming too much to hide. He stood there in his normal stance with his arms crossed and looked down at Bulma with his piercing gaze. Once she came up and poke him in the chest to make her point though, it all was forgotten.

He gently grabbed her wrist and the smirk was there and she knew what was coming next. As he pulled her against him, he backed her up against the wall of their room. Bulma wasn't prepared for the pull impact of his body pressed up against hers though. With a soft gasp, she looked up and their eyes locked. Her legs suddenly got weak with that one look. His lips took hers in a demanding kiss that left her breathless and dazed.

Vegeta smirking at the look on his mate's face, his voice dropped to a husky tone, "Woman, we can not interfere with Kakkarot and his affairs. Saiyans are different, we operate differently and he will have to figure things out on his own. He does not know how our culture works nor does he understand his blood."

Having finally come out of her daze, she started to argue her point when he started to nuzzle her neck and the mark that he had given her. At his first touch of his mark, desire and pleasure coursed through her body. With a moan of pleasure at his touch, all thoughts and concerns went right out the window. Vegeta knew his mate and how to get around her attempts to help.

It was so very easy, all he had to do was get her a little side tracked, with that thought he smirked. When she was angry, she was so tempting. It was difficult at times to keep his desire in check. He liked to have their arguments in private for that reason. He often would take them somewhere where they would not be disturbed for hours for their _discussions_.

It was this reason that she had their chamber sound proof. He would always make her proclaim for all to hear that he was dominate and that she belonged to him. His ki level rising, Bulma shivered with the power and anticipation as it washed over her. He always had that last word but right now she could care less. All thought was lost as he began to caress and nibble her body. Goku and his problems were forgotten with the frantic pace of their passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

There will be some deviations from the Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z but is necessary for this story

I have redone some of this chapter as well as made some additions after going over it again. There are still some things that I am still not completely happy though. If there is anything that you think that I need to add or change please let me know. Please R&R. I look forward to hearing from you. If there is something that I missed let me know.

**Chapter Two**

Ami was a little concerned about her friends. She saw the look on Mina's face when she joined them during the meeting a few days ago. The thing that was troubling her most was that Serena, even though she was smiling with mischievousness, seems to be acting more like her old self.

With a sigh of regret, she was about to give up on studying when her communicator started to buzz. Mina's voice came through, "We need you at the park, hurry". Ami could hear an explosion in the background. There wasn't a moment to spare.

Grabbing her things, Ami left the library, which was a second home to her, in a rush. She didn't notice anyone as she left. She pushed her way down the busy hallway, out the lobby and down the stairs. Those that were left in her wake were surprised by her actions; she was always quiet, kind and shy.

As she entered the park, she was met by Raye, Lita, and Serena. Luna bound over the brick wall and commanded, "Transform". Each scout gave a nod and began their transformations.

Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up!

Mars Crystal Power Make Up!

Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!

Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!

Each of the girls began to glow. Serena was engulfed with a soft pink glow and ribbons enveloped her as she transformed in Sailor Moon. While Raye was surrounded in a red haze with flames encircling her form as she became Sailor Mars. Ami was the last to transform. She was alight with a faint blue mist as water began to glide along her form, she became Sailor Mercury. They took off to help their friend who was in dire need.

She was facing off against one of their greatest foes alone. As they raced to the battle, Sailor Moon could not keep the fear from showing. She would not lose someone to them again. It was time to end this once and for all. There had been enough pain and heart ache caused by the Nega Verse.

Venus with Artemis was doing her best against Zoisite. The Negaverse twit was stronger than last time that they had fought. Zoisite taunted, "What's the matter little girl? Can't keep up?" laughing at the struggling scout, she threw another blast at her.

Sailor Venus barely managed to dodge the attack and was only slightly hit. Laughing Zoisite threw another attack, this time Venus couldn't get out of the way in time. Waiting for the attack to come, Venus could only think of the one regret that she had. The one regret that she could never act upon.

Just as the hit was about to land, strong arms scooped her up and jumped to the safety of the other scouts. Mars, Jupiter and Mercury took their protective stances around Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus as she check on the injured scout. None of the scouts missed the look that passed between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus but were not going to comment on it.

Sailor Moon was internally jumping up and down with happiness. She knew that the place in his heart belong Sailor Venus. Although she was sad at the thought (they had be together for a long time), she was happy that they had each other. Life was hard and short especially with the responsibility of being a scout. It was hard leading a double life, at least they will be able to support and relate to each other. Smiling at the injured Venus, Sailor Moon helped her stand, "Are you going to be to stand?" accessing her friend with a critical glance.

Venus did not miss the smile but knew that something was off. She didn't know what it could be. She knew that it was getting harder to hide her feelings for their protector and she didn't want to hurt her friend. The smile that she smiled spoke well of her intent, "I will be able to fight, so let's get to it"; Venus said with determination and she was already on her way to joining to battle beside her friends.

Each of the scouts were having a hard time, they were getting tired and had taken quite a few hits. The outer scouts, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn, had arrived to help out, which gave them a moment of respite. Still the battle continued against the generals of the Negaverse. They were once thought to be defeated and destroyed. Now they appeared and seem to be stronger than ever.

Uranus looked over at Neptune and Saturn and with a nod began to attach Malachite as he was their strongest threat. Uranus shouted to the other scouts, "Get Sailor Moon out of here."

Mercury and Mars understood what they were communicating. They were all weakening and had to get the princess to safety. Mars look at Mercury with a harsh look and stated, "Do it, we must protect our Princess. Jupiter, Venus, and I will give you cover. It will be up to you to keep her safe, get moving. Luna and Artemis will go with you."

Jupiter and Venus nodded from their stance a few feet away. Zoisite laughed, "What a pathetic display. You will never escape the wrath of the Negaverse. We will have our revenge!" With that said, Zoisite threw an attack at Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

Mercury pulled a struggling Sailor Moon away from the battles. Sailor Moon arguing, "Mercury, I need to go back. I have to help them. They will be killed. Mercury, please…!" Luna and Artemis ran ahead of Mercury finding a clear path. Mercury continued but her heart was heavy with the burden that she will now bear. She had to leave the others, her friends to their fate, unable to give them they help they will need to survive this vicious battle.

They were almost clear. They were only about a half a mile from the exit and then they will be able to slip away to safety.

Jedite and Nephrite appeared as they came close to the exit. Jedite gave a small chuckle, "Leaving the party so soon. I wouldn't want to disappoint our guests. The guest of honor just has to stay and join the festivities." Both dark generals chuckled and took stances and ready their attacks.

Mercury pulled Sailor Moon behind her protectively with Luna and Artemis on each side and yelled, "I will never let you have Sailor Moon you NegaCreeps!" Mercury was preparing to take the hits that she knew was coming and told Sailor Moon, "They will focus briefly on attacking me so that is when you need to be ready to go".

Sailor Moon was getting severely emotional now, she was losing her friends and it was all because she wasn't strong enough to protect them. "Mercury, I will not lose you, too. Don't ask me to leave you." She now had tears running down her checks. Mercury glanced back for a brief second and gave her a small reassuring smile. "I didn't ask, I am telling, now go!"

Sailor Moon was shaking her head now her long golden locks cascading with each movement. Luna and Artemis continued to push her away to safety leaving Mercury behind. She saw Mercury sent her attack at them but Nephrite knock it aside. They were getting ready to release their attack toward Sailor Mercury when Tuxedo Mask appeared just in time.

He threw his rose and cut their hands and destroyed the attack. Now he had their attention. He gave a small smirk. Their arrogance it would seem would always be their downfall. With a leap at the generals, he took the offensive to give Mercury the time she needed to get their princess to safety.

With one last look Mercury ran to and pulled Sailor Moon away from the battles that raging all around them. Just as they cleared the area, an explosion rocked the earth. Looking back they had to shield their eyes from the light of the explosion. Mercury was in mute shock, while Sailor Moon ran back to the battlefield.

Sailor Moon ran as fast as her feet could take her. When the debris got too much for her to get through she jumped from tree to tree. I have to get to them. I have to. She had to keep going only a few more yards to go. When she got to the battlefield, it was destroyed. Each of the scouts were down, some barely able to hang on and others had lost consciousness. _NO!!_ It was all her mind screamed. _This is not happening! I can't lose them!_

Scanning the area for the enemy, she noticed them floating about 50 yards away above the devastation. Malachite and Zoisite laughing told Jedite and Nephrite, "We will leave this to you, if you think that you can handle it". With a smirk he and Zoisite vanished. Jedite and Nephrite were shaking with their rage at their supposed comrades. There had always been contention within their ranks. Each vowed their retribution and turned their attention to those before them.

Mercury had just arrived and missed the little contention between Beryl's generals. Serena though was a little surprised, but she shouldn't have been. Beryl's so called generals used to belong to the Planets of the Moon Kingdom. She had lured them away or captured them to weaken each kingdom to ensure victory.

As the remaining generals turned to continue their attacks of the two remain thorns in their sides. Nephrite, reaching out said, "Give us the Crystal, Sailor Moon. It will go easier on you if you do."

Sailor Moon came to a decision. She was tired of everyone thinking that she was weak and depending on others to fight her battles. With the pain in her heart at the sacrifices that her friends were always willing to make, set her resolve. Calling forth her powers, she decided her path and felt more power that she ever had. Her heart told that this was the correct path that she must follow. They would not hurt another, never again would they cause those that she cared for pain.

Those that were there and aware of what was going on around them could feel the great power that was being called forth. They each turned to the direction that power was coming from. All watched in fascination as the image of Sailor Moon begin to flicker between the images of what they knew as Eternal Sailor Moon, their Princess Serenity and a new Sailor Moon. The glow of the crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly as her power continued to increase.

No one had time to process this change or transformations because Sailor Moon released the power of the Silver Crystal. There was a flash of light that covered the entire area with the warmth and love that scouts all knew to come from their princess. As the power surged forth and surround them, each scout that was able to watch the transformation called out to their princess in loving appreciation, "Princess Serenity".

The dark generals unable to stop the powerful approach of the power of the Silver Crystal tried to make their escape but were blocked by the same power. The dark generals thought over their many regrets and choices that they had made while the light and power began to engulf them. Their fear and brightness of the light convinced them that this was their last moments.

As the light reached them and began to over take them, they were surprised that instead of immense pain, they felt released from their torment. Their hatred and all the cold darkness that had filled their hearts was being washed away and filled with warmth and love.

Not understanding what was happening they struggled to get free from the light that was causing all of their confusion and conflicting emotions. With the power that had freed them, they fell to the ground below severely weakened. Barley conscious, the generals moaned slightly before slipping into unconscious.

The scouts were slowly getting to their feet as well, shocked. They didn't understand what had happened. They saw what had happened to the generals as well as being healed themselves. They ran to where Sailor Moon was before the event occurred, each looking extremely distraught trying their best to locate their princess.

Luna called, "Over here", before jumping into a small deep crater. Luna had tears in her eyes as she looked up to the scouts as they were jumping into the crater. Nudging Sailor Moon with her nose, she was so over come with emotions that it was hard for her to speak. Artemis was doing his best to comfort her as she spoke softly at first, "Come on, and wake up. We need you. Please you have to wake up, Serena."

Raye placed Sailor Moon on her lap with Jupiter at her side and talk to her as normally as she could for the tears that were difficult to keep from falling. "Come on meatball head, you can't put on light show like that and not brag about it."

Venus was checking for injuries and the outer scouts were keeping an eye on the unconscious enemies. Meanwhile Ami was doing a scan of Sailor Moon on her computer. Venus felt so guilty and helpless. She looks to see if he was feeling the same. With one look, it told that he too was feeling the same.

Finally with a smile, Mercury said, "It going to be okay, guys. It looks like it took a lot of her energy and she is exhausted but other than the scraps and bruises that she took with her fall, she is fine."

There was a few sobs of relief. They loved their princess and friend dearly. She is what binds them together and would do everything in their power to protect her. Each mumbling things and give small touches of reassurance and hugs to the unconscious friend. Relief that she will still be with them showing for all to see.

The outer senshi was keeping an eye on the unconscious generals to see what the outcome of their brush with the Silver Crystal would be. They remember more than the other scouts about how the generals were originally on the side of the Moon Kingdom and protectors of the planets.

Neptune turned to glance at the younger scouts seeing to their princess. She smiled at the devotion that their small princess could inspire. They all loved her dearly. Her heart was pure and her strong determination, iron will and fierce loyalty drew them all to her. Her unwavering love was known by all. She would always be there for them even if they didn't want or need it. She gave everything for those that she loved and held dear.

Not taking her eyes from the two men, Uranus said, "Her next transformation will be her hardest. They will need to understand that will have to face her in order for her to achieve her newest role."

Neptune looked at her with understanding and a small sad smile. Saturn didn't comment. She knew too what was to come next for them. It would not be any easier but if they could go the extra mile, in the end, all will be as it should. It was always this way. Every time that they thought that would have peace something always appeared to force them to fight at a new level.

"Serena, wake up, sweetie." Serena was a little groggy and dazed. She couldn't tell where she was and all she could she was a misty fog. Again the voice called to her. This time the voice was a little stronger. Serena knew that voice. She ran in the direction of the voice. "Mother, where are you." The fog was thinning and she could see her mother, smiling down at her.

"My dear sweet Serenity, I am so proud of you. I don't have much time but I want you to know that you will have to face great adversity to reach your goal. I know what has come to pass and that you are aware of what you must do. Don't worry over what your choices will do to change the future. It is always changing for it has not come to pass. The future is not yet written. It will be what you make it. There will still be Crystal Tokyo and peace will reign once again. As for Rini, she is your daughter and she will always be your daughter. Nothing will change that. There may be a few differences but that will remain unchanged. I know that you have questions for me and I don't have much time."

Serena told her mother of her decisions and that she would need a place to train unhindered and with those that could further her abilities. She also told her mother of her decision to training away from Earth if possible due to the battles that were being fought over the Silver Crystal. With the crystal gone, it would confuse their enemies and may be give them some time as well as give the scouts some time to regroup and recuperate. With the release of two of the dark generals, their enemies will require time to readjust the commands and fill their ranks.

Her mother smiled at her daughter, she thought about how much her daughter had matured and what a wonderful leader she was becoming. The future was in good hands in deed. "I will speak with Pluto and see what we can arrange until then it may be best not alert others to your decision. It will be hard for them to understand your position and let you go alone. When the time comes, Pluto will come to you with the arrangements."

Serena was being pulled back to conscience by voices urging her to wake. Her thoughts became clearer. She tried to rise, "What happened to the Negaverse?" Her voice wavered a bit due to weakness and fatigue. Luna and the scouts began to recount the events that happened while she was out.

During this time the generals that were once under the influence of the dark energies from the Nega Moon began to stir. All scouts stiffed and turned their attentions to them. Both seemed very weak and disoriented. Nephrite was the first to regain his bearings. He tried to prepare for the confrontation but was unable to make his battered body obey.

With anger and confusion, he yelled, "What are you waiting for, destroy us already." His only regret was Molly. His memories of her and what time they had shared in past had been returning recently. He had wanted so badly to see her but the situation was so dire that he could not. Looking away from the piercing gaze of the outer senshi, he thought of her laugh and saw her smile. He wished that he could see her one last time. Her name escaped his lips without his notice so softly that only one noticed.

Sailor Moon had been struggling to her feet and made her way over to the fallen generals. She knew that Nephrite had turned way from the Nega Verse before and that he was forced back into the ranks against his will. She was almost to his side when she heard the softly whispered name on his lips. Emotions swirled within her, "No!" she yelled.

Scrambling to his side, she knew that he was powerless now. The Silver Crystal had pushed the dark energy from them and they were almost, if you could ever call them that, harmless right now. There energies so low that it will take a while form to regain their strength as well as their former memories. It will take a lot of understanding and compromise but she knew that she could help them.

"Nephrite, can you hear me?" Sailor Moon was now leaning slightly over him. His dark gaze turned to hers, full of questions. "I have healed you. I have cleansed you of the dark energies that were from the Nega Moon. You have another chance at a good life. You can make it what ever you want. I am willing to do what I can to help you, but in the end it is up to you. You will need to rest and recover. It will take a little while for you to regain all of your prior memories and your strength. I will find a safe place for you to stay during that time and if you have need of me, all you need to do is to call for me."

Jedite had awakened during this time and had heard the conversation between Sailor Moon and Nephrite. He had not alerted them that he was now conscience. Both of generals were stunned by the statements. They had both thought that with their past transgressions that they would be destroyed. Both silently stared at Sailor Moon and she only smiled.

She looked at Jedite and by the look on her face he could tell that she had known that he was conscience and listening. Stunned by this, he could only stare. Sailor Moon felt drained and it was only her determination that kept her upright. She looked at Sailor Mars to see if they could stay at the shrine so that they could keep watch on them. With a slight nod that was barely noticed, Sailor Moon turned to the generals and told them where they would be staying and what the arrangements would be.

They each took a turn to watch over them as they drifted in and out over the next few days. Slowly they had regained enough strength to move about on their own. They memories were slowly returning and they had realized that now they had a second chance. Each unsure of what their second chance was going to mean.

Nephrite would sit silently deep in his own thoughts while Jedite would snip and verbal attack the girls to ensure what their intentions may be. They only one that ever returned his barbs was Raye. It was almost amusing for Jedite to get her riled up. Her eyes would flash and her cheeks would flush. She would stomp, yell and make threats. She usually left muttering to her self and shaking her fist at him. She was most amusing. It was the only enjoyment he had while he tried to ponder his future.

His time in the Negaverse taught his to be wary and he still wasn't sure what to make of these turns of evens. What circumstances happened to make Sailor Moon come to her decisions to save them as well as give them a second chance. He would find out. With a satisfied smile, he thought, thinking of the fiery priestess, he would find out.

After Nephrite and Jedite settled in at the shrine, the scouts discussed and arranged a schedule for their unexpected guests. Sailor Moon stepped away from the others to have a discussion with Nephrite and then with Jedite. Each had been pulled into the dark world that had been the Nega Moon. From that origin the Nega Verse was born. Hate, Anger, Jealousy, Envy and Malice ruled there.

It was a miracle that all four had survived this long in the ranks of the dark army. Each general had their reasons that had lead them to be over come and pulled into the darkness. Once there the darkness had consumed them, they had lost all parts of themselves. They no longer had any memories, hopes or dreams. All that remained was the feelings that bred the dark energy need to maintain the Nega Verse.

With the loss of two of its most valued warriors, they would be chaos within. It won't last long though. There were always those that were plotting and planning the down fall of those that stood in the way of their gaining of more power. There wouldn't be much time but it would give her enough time to plan and prepare. Bringing herself out of her contemplation, Sailor Moon made her way through the shrine to where Nephrite was settled.

Serena transformed into Sailor Moon in order to maintain her secret identity. The others maintained a watchful eye on these two but without their transformation in order to protect themselves and their identities. Raye was usually the one to check on them and bring their meals and so forth but occasionally one of the other would take over to give her a breather.

It was difficult dealing with them. One of them was quiet and brooding while the other was a sharp tongue asshole to the point that it was becoming impossible to be nice. Serena didn't tell the other scouts but she was certain that generals were acting the way that they were because of their memories returning. The memories of before they were in the dark army as well as those that have transpired since. She was not sure of what had happened to coerce them into the service of the Nega Verse but it could not be good.

Sailor Moon gave a soft knock on the door, Nephrite did not respond. She knew that he would not. He had not responded to any questions or replied to anyone when they tried to speak with him. With a sigh, she slide open the door and stepped quietly inside.

He was looking into the night sky at the distant stars as if they held all the answers. Looking over to where he sat, she readied herself for a difficult conversation. Albeit a one side conversation but still she had to try, he watched her approach. His face was an emotionless mask and it was not welcoming. He didn't know why she was here and he wanted to be left alone. He needed to sort out what had happened and where he needed to go from here.

There was one thing that he had learned well in the Nega Verse and that was never to trust or underestimate anyone. He realized what she had done for him. In one way he was grateful but in another he was angry. His inner thoughts and emotional were tangled and he was having a hard time getting through all the memories and the events that transpired in his past. Everything was trying to come back at once and it was overwhelming.

Sailor Moon had noticed his expression and his apprehension. She smiled softly at him. "You know, we are going to have to stop meeting like this." With that statement she tilled her head to the side, awaiting his reaction. He was shocked, he did not expect her to act like this or say something like that. His mouth was slightly agape. She gave a small laugh, "Oh, come on Nephrite. It was a joke, lighten up, will ya."

He recovered quickly, snapping his mouth shut and scowled at her. Sailor Moon sat in a chair opposite of where he sat at the window. She looked off to the far wall and continued, "You know every time that we have met, one of my friends got hurt. And the last time, it took her awhile to get over that hurt, the hurt of losing you after she had just come to realize how important you were to her." She continued to talk about Molly. Not once looking at him. She talked of how Molly had changed and was in top of their graduating class and so on.

He was surprised that this was what she wanted to talk about. He was still very wary of her but interested in the way this conversation was going. He hadn't said a word but was getting the answers to some of the questions that he desperately wanted. When she turned toward him and leveled a very serious look at him, "She loved you, you know. She loved you more that anyone ever though possible." With that statement she stood and was making her way toward the door.

He was stunned. He didn't realize that she stood and was making her way toward the door. Turning once more toward the silent general, "You know that they will go after her now. They will not forget that you defied them once before for her." The look that came across his face was one that told her all that she needed to know. Smiling again, "I have sent for Molly. She will have to stay here at the shrine as well. She will remain in our protection until the Nega Verse is completely defeated. I will not allow those I care for to continue to get hurt." After levelly him with a harsh look then made her way to the door and slid it open.

Without turning she said, "You need to decide if you still love her. I want her to be happy. If you need someone to talk to or need anything, call on me. I know that you are struggling with all that has happened but time is running out and if you want to stand with us, you will be most welcome. Your rightful place will be awaiting your return. Never doubt what your presence means to us. If you have any information that you would like to share with us, we could use it." Nephrite was still stunned. Molly was coming here. She would be so close. His thoughts in turmoil, he didn't even notice that she had indeed left and closed the door behind her.

Sailor Moon left with a heavy heart. She could see the conflict within Nephrite. It was not easy to adjust after breaking away from the Nega Verse not mention the memories of his former self, of what he was before he was pressed in the service of the Nega Moon. In time he would be fine, but for now, it may be a long journey.

The only thing that gave her hope was Molly. She knew that he loved her friend. He gave up his life the last time that they had been together. If there was anyone that could make this easier, it would be Molly. If he would only accept her and let her guide him through all the pain and misery that was left in the wake of the evil that had surrounded him for so long.

Nephrite was a little easier to deal with than Jedite. He was the constant pain in their side. He was rude and arrogant and he made biting remarks that would penetrate the toughest skin. Amara was not allowed within earshot since their first clash. Not long after they had arrived at the shrine, Amara was on watch and Jedite and almost provoked her into physical violence. Michelle kept a close on that situation. Because of that there was only Raye, Lita, Mina and Serena.

They had each taken turns tending to him. One could only be in his company for so long. Mina and Serena were not so bad, more often that not it was that they got their feeling trampled on. Lita and Raye well that fared a little better than Amara. Lita had barely kept a lid on her temper but Raye; she seemed to get the worst of it.

She was always the one that got more of the sharp cutting comments than the others. It was puzzling as to why she was always the one that was singled out for the worst of his behavior. She usually got so angry that she would yell and threaten and end up stomping from the room. To make matters worse, when she would explode, he would only smirk. It made absolutely no sense what so ever but who knew what was going on in his head.

Preparing herself as she was going into battle, Sailor Moon approached the room that Jedite resided in. Squaring her shoulders, she knocked on his door. "Enter," was heard as if to say, who dares to disturb me. She almost let out a growl of frustration. This did not bode well for their conversation had not even started yet. Taking a deep breath, she slide open the door. Before she could step inside, he asked, "What do you want you impudent little brat?" Finding him inside sitting like Nephrite, at the window. It appeared that he too was looking at the distant stars as well.

His full attention was now focused on her. It was a little disconcerting, the intensity of his gaze. It reminded her of all the times that she has encountered him before. Unlike Nephrite, she had not seen any other side of him and it made her fidget a little. Seeing her discomfort, Jedite smirked.

He had been surprised that the sailor scout had not made an appearance before now. So he was not really surprised to see her finally appear. He knew that they had questions and need answers but he was angry at the whole situation. His memories had returned and he had relived the events of his past. They were painful and filled with self loathing. He didn't want to remember and maybe that was the reason that he had been overcome so quickly by the dark energy of the Nega Verse.

Her tiny little hands, fisted at her side, "Look Jedite, I can't say that I know what you are going through but I know someone that has been through it somewhat. His memories of his prior life have not returned as yours have though. I am sorry that you have to relive the painful moments of your past but you have been given a second chance at life. Also, as I said before, it is up to you do with as you will but know this. I will not let you hurt anyone ever again."

She held his gaze and continued, " I know that for you to have held such a position as a general in our armies before your ordeal with the Nega Verse, you have deep honor, integrity, discipline and great strength of character necessary to command respect without the despicable behavior that you have shown to us."

He was pissed that anyone, and even more so that this little twit thought that she could tell him that she could relate to what he was going through. To even assume that she had any idea of what he was like before the hell that had been his life. He was gritting his teeth so hard that he couldn't hear anything other than the grinding of his teeth. "What right do you have to speculate on what has been my life. You know nothing of what it means to have everything, and I mean everything stripped from you and then poisoned with so much darkness and hatred that chokes you. In the end you have no choice and when you realize that, it no longer matters, for your mind and your heart are so shattered that you will never be whole again. You know nothing!"

He was shaking with anger by the time he was done with his rant. He had stood and was glaring down at her as he yelled his contempt. He abruptly turned and made his way back to the window and braced his hands on the sill. He lowered his head trying to cool his anger and calm his warring emotions.

Serena had expected this and was prepared for it. She knew that the man that he was before was trying to make his way back. Before when they had encountered him, he would have attached but now he didn't even lift a finger. This was promising. It was just that there was so much hurt and pain behind his words. She had felt his pain as her own when he had uttered each word. It was rolling off him. What could have happened to him to cause this much pain. Not fully aware of her actions, Sailor Moon stood and made her way silently toward him. Her only thought was to comfort and ease his pain.

Caught up in his torment, he was unaware that she had approach him until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. His first reaction was to slap it away and berate her for touching his person. When he looked over into her eyes, he stopped with his arm in mid arm prepared to swat it away. The look that was in her eyes was not that of pity but it was a warm loving light. It was like the loving comfort of a mother's embrace. Emotions almost choked him. Her eyes were so innocent and full of caring. Those eyes, they reminded him of someone from so long ago. He didn't know how long they stood like that as she offered him silent comfort.

Know that he would not allow any contact longer that for a brief moment, Serena said, "We are not your enemies any longer. We are here for you, you know. You can lean on us and we can help you through this. You were and are a valuable member of our kingdom. Don't let them take that away from you too. If you decide that you want to fight with us and destroy the evil that has taken away everything that we held dear, your aid would be welcome. You are more that what you have become and when you are ready to take your rightful place, it will be awaiting you. Until then, if you need anything or would like to talk to someone, I will be here for you. You know that we have questions and concerns but I will not press those upon you. Should you decide that you would like to answer them, we will then discuss them. Time is running out though, please keep that in mind. Until then, focus on getting well and ready to live life, that is what is most important."

With that she left him, lost in his own thoughts and little bit dazed. He had been expecting her to act the part of the clumsy, ditzy, cry baby that he knew her to be. She had clearly grown up quite a bit. She had gotten by his defenses and reached out to him in such a way that left him feeling vulnerable. He was not sure of what to make of this new Sailor Moon. He was still wary but held a little more respect for her than he had previously. He had a lot to think about but he felt a little more secure about his future. He looked out at the distant stars and let his thoughts clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

There will be some deviations from the Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z but is necessary for this story

I wasn't happy with the previous chapters after going over them again so I made a few changes and so additions. There are still some things that I am still not completely happy though. If there is anything that you think that I need to add or change please let me know. Please R&R. I look forward to hearing from you. If are somethings that I missed let me know.

**Chapter Three**

Darien spent the next few days reacquainting with the generals. Like Serena, a few of Darien's memories were returning along with the learned mannerisms and behaviors that were from their childhoods. It was a little weird but they felt more whole if you could describe it that way. Darien was a little more confident and had a commanding air about him while Serena was more posed, calm and eloquent (for the most part anyway).

While the others were adjusting to their new friends, Serena and Darien took over their roles with out reservation. Serena was going over her plans to make sure that everything and everyone would be taken care of while she was gone. Darien on the other hand had taken charge of the generals. He worked with Jedite and Nephrite on a daily basis. They worked on strategy as well as endurance and skill. Each day they progressed with amazing speed and skill.

Darien was pleased with the overall progressed. They still didn't engage in casual conversation but they did not avoid them anymore either. The more time he spent with them the more he was sure that there was a connection between them. He was sure of it but he wasn't sure of how. They weren't forth coming with any information either. In time he hoped that they would open up and except them.

Darien was walking in the garden in the shrine after he left the others for the night. He needed time to come to a decision. Darien had been pondering whether to ask Serena to give him his full memories back. It was a difficult choice to make. He knew that there were memories that he would rather not have back. Something told him that. On the other hand, he wanted to remember.

He didn't remember his parents, his friends or even what his home was like. There were in things about himself that he would like to understand. He felt like a piece of him had been missing and with the small things that were coming back it was more pronounced. In a way there was no other choice. If he was to become whole and face their enemies as the one that he was meant to be, he would need to be complete.

He looked up at the full moon and a small smile appeared on his face. His thoughts drifted to Mina. He didn't know if there was a way to work everything out but it was becoming more complex. Serena had been a little distant lately and he had been getting worried about her. He did care for Serena a great deal but he knew that something was off with them. Letting out a groan, he looked up at the moon high above.

His mind wandered to the shensi that had been interrupting his thoughts lately. He had been feeling the pull toward Mina for a long time. When he had saved her a few months ago, it had changed everything. He didn't mean for it happened nor did he want to hurt Serena or Mina. When they had looked into each others eyes while he was taking her to a safer location, it was as if something and connected.

It was rather difficult to explain; maybe that was why he was having a hard time trying to forget it. Now when they looked at each other, they felt the spark between them. He though of her more and more each day and dreamed of her at night. The more that he tried to forget about the way she made him feel the more complicated it was becoming. When she smiled, he felt his heart melt. When she laughed, he would feel his heart skip a beat. When she was sad, he wanted to take her in his arms and make her forget her sorrow.

He was falling in love with her and he had no idea how to stop it. He was supposed to be with Serena. That was the way that it was supposed to be. He was getting angry and he couldn't let his inner turmoil show. Darien tried to calm himself. Taking a few deep breaths, he sighed and waited for Serena to leave the others. He didn't want them to know that he wanted to remember his past. They would in time but for now, he would need time to become accustom to them. The return of his memories would change him, he knew that. He just did not know how much.

While he waiting for Serena, he went over in his mind what he did remember. There were holes in the memories that he did have. He knew that the missing pieces were very important. Like Jedite and Nephrite, he would need time. Time was the one thing that they really did not have. He would just have to deal with things as they come. He would do this and he would become the one that he was destined to be. With the circumstance as they were, there was no other choice. He was Prince of the Earth. He would prevail.

Hearing footsteps, he looked in their direction. He recognized them but it was too late for him to avoid them. She knew that he was there and if he tried to avoid her, she would know. He had tried avoiding her as much as possible already without making it obvious but in the end it was impossible. He did the one thing that he could; he called forth the resolve that he would need. He would have to deal with this. It would not get any easier but he would have to learn to deal with his feelings for this beautiful shensi.

Mina knew who was in the garden. She could feel his presence. She took in the sight of the garden, it really was lovely. It was scattered across the back of the shrine. It was a private place for those that wish to meditate. There were areas of lush flowers while there were other areas that were simple with only a bench, a few areas open to sit upon the blankets of green and a few stray floral arrangements. The pond was near the front with the sound of cascading water for relaxation.

With a soft soundless sigh, her thoughts returned to him. She was so very aware of him. She knew when he was close by and when he would divert his path so that he could avoid meeting her. She was a little surprised that he didn't leave as soon as he recognized that it was her. She knew what they felt for each other was not right and that it would hurt so many. She had always been drawn to him. Who would be drawn to a handsome, rich, kind and wonderful guy like him? When she felt the electricity between them, it was a shock. She knew how she had felt about him but she had become aware of him looking at her the same way that she had been looking at him.

She knew that she loved him and it pained her deeply. Serena was one of her best friends and she was the one that was destined to be with him. She felt like she was betraying her best friend and their princess. She was supposed to be a loyal protector and guardian. She would not interfere so she tried to lock away her feelings and ignore the hold on her heart. She felt her heart thundering in her chest, she could not steady it. Her palms were a little sweaty. She knew that this was going to be one of the most difficult things that she has ever done and probably the most excruciating thing she will ever have to do. It was like she was cutting out her own heart.

With each step that she took her heart seemed to pound even louder. She wiped her palms on her skirt as she bridged the gap between them. Looking up at him, she willed herself not to show her intense emotions. They were ragging. She was trying to contain them but it was a struggle, one that she hoped that he did not notice.

Well this is it, she thought as she looked up at him and then quickly away. "Hey, nice night tonight, isn't it?" she tried to sound casual but it was a little strained. The only response was a quiet, "Yes, it is." Darien continued to look down at the petite girl in front of him. He too was trying to control is his own emotions. They were at war with each other. He felt the need to touch her but at the same time he was angry with himself. He was supposed to honorable and loyal but he could not control his growing need for this girl. This was not the one that he should be feeling this way about. He felt guilt for his feelings had not been like this for Serena and he was angry with himself for this whole situation. He had enough to deal with and he did not need this extra conflict to add to his burden.

Mina felt the angry coming from him. She thought that they anger was directed at her so she dropped her gaze to the ground and said, "Well, good night. See you around, Darien." She would not run. She would not let him see the tears that she was trying to hold back. She stepped past him and was making her way down the path toward the gates of the shrine. Darien muttered a few curses. He did not want her hurt by his behavior. He could not let her leave like this. It pained him too much to see her like this. He had caused this and he would try to make it right. He would not let her hurt because he was being an ass. He was angry with himself not her. She had to know this was not her fault. It would be difficult to do but he would make it right. She was only a few steps when she felt him grab her wrist.

"Mina," he said in a low soft voice. She turned to face him, not looking at him and pulled her hand free. She held it protectively against her chest with her other hand. The tingling from his touch shot up her arm. He stepped toward her to shorten the distance between them. He called her name again, "Mina, I…." He didn't know what he wanted to say but he needed to ease the pain that he had caused. "Mina, I did not m-", he started.

Mina had kept her gaze locked on the ground. "Please don't." She said in a small shaky voice. The tears that she had tried to hold back were starting to fall. She turned her fact to the side to try to hide them from his view. He reached out and raised her chin so that her face was turned upward toward him. She still would not look at him. She was ashamed of her weakness. She had thought that she could go this. "Please don't do this." She tried to pull feel from his grasp on her chin. She could feel the warmth of his fingers on her skin. The tears were falling faster now. She couldn't control them. All of things that she had been feeling were forcing free. He released her chin and spread his hand along her jaw line. His thumb was wiping away the tears as they feel. He raised his other hand to cup her other cheek and did the same with his other thumb.

She slowly raised her eyes to look into his. She choked back a sob at the intense emotion that she saw. She pleaded again, "Please don't. I can't. It is-". He placed a finger on her lips, "I can't either", with that said he slowly placed his lips on her hesitantly. If she would pull away, he would let her go. When she didn't pull away, he kissed her again adding more pressure to the kiss. Mina was in shock. She felt his lips move over hers; her only thought was that this isn't right. Even with that thought, she still couldn't break away from his kiss. She had wanted more that anything to be able to kiss him at least once. She knew that this was wrong but couldn't stop the feelings that his kiss were causing.

Slowly, she inched her hands up his shoulders until they were around his neck. He didn't want to scare her away but when she slid her hands up his chest, he had felt a surge of desire. He was trying to hold it back but when she began to kiss back, it became more difficult. He deepened the kiss and she responded just a passionately. He nibbled on her bottom lip and run kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. He tugged and nipped on her earlobe, making her gasp and moan. He then trailed kisses along her neck, stopping to nibble at the base of her neck. Desire was ragging out of control. He pulled against him and he groaned at the full contact. Grasping her firmly to him, he once again claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Mina was lost in a sea of desire. All that she knew was that she couldn't get close enough to him.

Her hands were running through his hair and pulling against his shoulders, wanting him closer. His hands were roaming down her back and along her sides, pressing her against him. Their energies surged encompassing them with light. His was a beautiful blue and hers a glowing yellow. The separate energies pushed up against each other as they mingled. It was as if they were caressing the other. As their energies intertwined, Darien and Mina began to radiate, their auras pulsating around them. Feeling that they were no longer alone, their awareness returned their power and aura returned back to normal. Neither was aware of what had happened, even if they had they would not have known why they had responded in the way that they had.

"Um, well, it looks that was finally resolved." Serena said drolly, at the sight before her and rolled her eyes. She had come upon them as she was making her way home. She had been trying to find a way to get them to admit their feeling for each other and to get them to understand that they were right for each other. Getting caught in the act was even better that she had even thought possible. She wanted them to get together but she hadn't wanted to witness it.

She was just as embarrassed as the two that jumped away from each like they burnt from the fire that they were playing with. Each of them was red faced. When they realized who had caught them, it was even worse. Darien was angrier than ever with himself. Mina was ready to break down. Tears were once again starting to fall. She fell to her knees muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", over and over. Darien looked over and it appeared that he was distressed but wouldn't go to her. Serena shot him a glare. She mumbled something under her breath but the only audible word was "jerk", which she said a little louder.

Serena ran to her friend that was huddled on her knees sobbing her heart out. Kneeling down, Serena pulled Mina into an embrace. "Mina, it's okay. Look, I have trying to talk to you guys about this awhile but I wasn't sure how to bring it up." Hearing this Mina cried even harder. Serena pulled her up to look in her eyes, "I don't love him and he doesn't love me." Mina looked like she wanted to argue the point. Serena only shook her head. "No, Mina. It is true. I had nothing to do with you. We were not meant to be together and I realize that now. I have thought it over for a little while now. Things between us weren't what they were supposed to be. Seeing you with him, it only makes sense. It was not me that was destined to be with him. If it were, we would feel the way you feel about each other, but we don't. I care for him and love him, yes, but not in that regard. It is difficult to explain."

With a sigh, she looked up at the moon high in the night sky, "I think that we were trying to live up to what we thought our future was supposed to be. There must be more that what was shown to us. The thing is that I feel that an important piece of the puzzle was missing from the vision that we shared." Serena wiped away the tears from her friends cheeks and with a soft smile, she whispered softy, "He will need to come to terms with what I have said. There is a lot that we need to overcome and when we are unsure of ourselves it will make it more difficult."

Serena stood and looked at Darien. It was time to deal with him. His honor was giving him hell. He didn't know how things had gotten so out of hand. Serena took in his appearance. He looked like he had lost his best friend by betrayal. He had been looking at the same spot since Serena had gone to comfort Mina.

She knew that this was hard on him. He was very honorable, loyal and very serious about his duty. If she had come to realize that they were wrong and that something wasn't right, he should have too. They say that she was the ditz, geezh. "That is enough of that", Serena snapped at him. He had been lost in his world. He had been trying to figure out how to resolve the situation. He was honor bound to Serena but now he had been caught in a compromising situation with Mina. He needed to make both right but how.

He looked up in surprise. "I know what is going on in that head of yours. How could to that to her. She should mean more to you than that. I understand that you feel compelled to make things right. What you need to understand is that things are as they should be. You should have stood by her side where you belong. You know as well as I do that we were not what we should have been. If we were to be together in the future, you would think that we would feel more for each other. Darien, look at me. I care for you but I don't love you, not like I should and you don't love me. What you and Mina feel for each other is special. It is something that you should not have to feel guilty about or should deny. Now, I will leave you two alone to come to an understanding. Know this, Darien; if you hurt her though, you will have to deal with me." After give him a glare that he felt deep in his soul, she gave Mina a quick hug and kiss on the check with a wink, she left them and was on her way home.

She did not ask them why there was a lingering essence of the power emitting from the other. It was a question better left for another time. There were so many questions that she need answers to. She would have to wait until Trista came to see her before she could get the answers. There was so much that needed to resolved and so much more that she need to accomplish but the future did look more promising.

With a smile she thought, some of her friends had finally found the happiness that they deserved so much. Thinking of Darien and Mina, Molly and Nephrite (she had faith in Molly to bring him around) and she was beginning to think that Raye was meant to be with Jedite. That was sure to be entertaining. Raye had a temperament that was sure to give him a run for his money. He didn't stand a chance. Everything was falling into place and she felt better that she had in a long time. Tonight she should sleep better that she had in weeks.

Nephrite sat atop the roof of one of the smaller points on the shrine. He had been trying to avoid Molly as much as possible so he came up here. He had just witness the last part of the conversation between the three. It was fascinating, the way that Serena had grown. It was not only physical but there was more. It was like she was becoming more like the princess from so long ago.

When his memories were restored, he knew who Sailor Moon was, as well as the other scouts. Their appearance may have change some what but he still knew. He didn't tell them this of course but they knew that he knew. He had told them in other ways. He would not jeopardize their safety in any way but they were still wary of him. He didn't confer much with Jedite but they understood each other as well. Jedite knew too, who the scouts were but would not divulge his knowledge, not yet. Jedite spent most of his time alone or in argument with the shrine priestess.

He was amused that Jedite sought ways to make her angry just see how close she would get to revealing herself. More that once, he had thought that Jedite had went too far and that he was about to toasted but Serena or Ami always calmed her down. He wasn't sure why he was compelled to indulge in such behavior or what his intentions were behind this was but he would always catch him looking for the fiery spitfire. Trying to understand Jedite was giving him a headache.

He had more important things to figure out. His thoughts began to turn to the events that occurred so long ago. Planet Odysseus was destroyed, their princess lost, or so they thought. The others with their limited memories did not remember most of what had transpired during the war or the events that lead to only one of their planets being inhabitable.

They didn't even remember their own pasts, only a very vague portion of the last battle. He had been the General of the Odysseusian Army. They had lost everything. He had been captured and his memories altered so drastically that until Sailor Moon had restored them, he couldn't tell what was implanted for what was real. He had lost them all, his friends, his family; he had failed to protect those that he swore an oath to protect. There was only one left and she didn't remember anything. It was better this way. Now that he knew, it would change everything. If she was forgotten, she would stay that way. It was safer for her and everyone else.

He was exhausted from the training that he did with Prince Darien. He would train alone and then with Jedite before Darien came later in the afternoon. It was an exhausting and demanding schedule but one that he had forced upon himself. He tried to maintain a distance from the Earth Prince but it was proving difficult as well. Darien had been a good man. Darien was one of the few that he would have called a friend.

Jedite was having a greater difficulty avoiding the draw toward Darien. He had been the Earth General before the he was also taken. They had been inseparable. They had been like brothers and the more time that they spent together to more painful it was becoming. The memories were too painful. Being with Darien only brought more memories to the fore front. He tried to keep as much distance between them as possible. Darien didn't remember the loss that affected Jedite in such a drastic way, maybe that was why he tried to avoid contact with the Darien as much as possible.

Returning his thoughts to his own problems and how he needed to deal with them. He wanted to avoid Molly and all thoughts of her as well. His dreams were what consumed him the most, so he had forced training to the extent that he would sleep an exhausted sleep without any dreams or nightmares for that matter.

It was becoming a burden. He needed to be alert and maintain his senses but Molly had come to him a couple of days after she had come to the shrine. She was elated that he was still alive and couldn't believe it. She had told him that she loved him and that she would never doubt him again. She was adamant that nothing was ever going to keep them apart again. He had rebuffed her as easily as he could but she wasn't buying any of it. She had told him that he couldn't avoid her forever and that she would not give up on him.

When she had made her declaration, he was euphoric. The elation that she loved him so much so that she would not give up on him was so overwhelming that he almost went into a panic. He had stomped on that joy. It wasn't that he didn't love her because he did; more that he was willing to admit. It was that he shouldn't love her. He had destroyed many lives and had done many things while he was with the Nega Verse. He knew that he was under the influence of the dark energy but the things that he had done haunted him. He was a General of conquered army and she was who she was. She deserved happiness and she would not find it with him. Everything that he touched eventually was destroyed and he wouldn't allow Molly to become another innocent causality.

He thought that it safe to return the room that was his for the time being. Molly should either be with her friends or have gone to her room by now. Thinking about the arrangements here made her anxious. Molly was always so close. He was always aware of her presence, whether it was where she would spend her time or what she would do to pass the time.

He needed to remove himself from the torment of being so close to her. Serena had informed him that his guise as Maxwell Stanton was actually still in effect. His home, his business, everything was like it was when he originally left it with the exception that his was a little richer than before. He had left investments which were to hide his identity but when he left, his investments turned out very well. He intended to return but first he would need to complete his training and regain his full strength. In another few days, he would leave here and return to the mansion that he had occupied before. He would be away from Molly and the temptation that she presented. Satisfied with his plans, he made his way to his room.

The remaining girls were left with a harassing Jedite. Amara had enough and was leaving with Michelle and Hotaru in tow leaving Ami, Raye, Lita and Molly and of course Luna and Artemis. Molly quickly excused herself as well. She wanted to see if she could find Nephrite. He had been doing a good job of avoiding her and she would not let this continue.

Raye was sitting with Ami discussing her upcoming college entrance exams as Luna and Artemis talked amongst quietly to each other. Jedite continued to occasionally sneer at Raye indirectly about something. Raye was doing her best to ignore him but she was getting really ticked off at his behavior. She was getting a tick above her right eye and was gritting her teeth so loud that Ami could almost hear the grinding sound. She wasn't sure what was going on with these two but it seemed that they always brought the worst in each other.

Ami grimaced maybe it was time for her to make her escape as well. Agreeing with Ami, Lita and the cat guardians joined her and began backing away quietly, making their exit leaving Raye and Jedite to their usual yelling match.

Raye stomped over to him, her back stiff and her hands were fisted at her sides. He watched in glee as she made her way over to him. This may get interesting. He wondered how far he could push her. He knew that she had fiery temper and loved to rile her.

"Just what is your problem, huh?" She poked him in the chest with her finger. He looked down at the digit dug into his chest, then at her with a raised eyebrow. Furious that he at his behavior and actions, she began poking him in the chest to stress each word. "Jerk, just who do you think that you are?"

Continuing poking him in the chest, she continued her rant, "I don't know what your deal is mister, but enough is enough." He had had enough; his chest was starting to protest the jabs that it was receiving. He grabbed her wrist in a grip that was sure to be painful but she didn't acknowledge it.

She continued to lash out at him. "That is enough, priestess" he yelled back. They were now nose to nose. Their gazed locked. Reye's were filled with indignant fury and while his was filled with amusement. "You had better let me go if you know what is good for you, buddy." She hit him in the chest with her small fist only to make a point. It was really just for show but if he continued to make her angry, he was going to get burned, that was for sure. Again he raised an eyebrow. "Really and just how do intend to make me" he mocked. He wanted to see how far she would go.

She made to hit him again and he grabbed the other wrist. He was now smirking down at her. Their faces were only about an inch apart. She growled with rage and stomped on his foot hard. He only smiled a wicked smile which made her rage surge out of control. She jerked on her wrists with all her might, surprise threw his off balance. Taking advantage, she dropped to the floor and pushing her feet up on his chest, she threw him over her head. He landed a few feet away on his back with a resounding thud. He slowly got to his feet, chuckling. Not turning to look her until he was on his feet. "So you think that you take me on, don't make me laugh." Another smirk followed that statement.

She was shaking with all the pent up rage that he had inspired since his stay with them. She getting ready to transform and toast his ass when she felt calm over take her. She wouldn't let him get the best of her. She didn't need to transform to bring him down a notch or two.

With smirk all her own, Raye took her stance and motioned for him to bring it. Again raising an eyebrow, as if to ask, are you serious. She said, "What afraid that I may be too much for you to handle." With a smile that didn't bode well for her, he lunged at her, which she side stepped and threw a punch of her own. They continued to dodge and duck each other; neither had yet to land a blow and they were being to show fatigue.

"Looks like you showed me who's boss" Raye rolled her eyes and laughed openly. Jedite was surprised and impressed. She had done well without her powers but the taunt had hit home. He gave a humorless laugh of his own, "Play time is over, you should never underestimate me."

Raye had to barely register his remark before she was pinned against the wall. She struggled but this time there was no way of breaking his hold. "Alright, alright" she conceded. "You beat me but you cheated, you jerk."

He replied simply, "Always expected the unexpected and you will live longer." He had her pinned between the wall and his body. She really didn't like this at all. "What is that suppose to mean, you ass" she said as she continued to struggle.

He was becoming quite aware of the body that he was pressed against and he wasn't happy about it. As she continued to struggle, his body began reacting on its own. He was fighting the effects of that her shapely curves were causing. "Exactly what I said you little fool," he was having a really difficult time keeping the desire that was spreading through his body in check. The last time that he had felt anything other than the emotions for the Nega Verse was well before the war. She was slightly shocked with his response, his voice was a little harsh but cold like it normally was.

Her struggling intensified, "I am not a fool, you jerk! You stupid-" she started to tell what she thought of him and his superior attitude when his lips crashed down on hers. It was a punishing kiss, one meant show his displeasure at being in this situation. The shock that he was kissing her kept her motionless for a few seconds and then her struggles began a new.

This time her struggling was for a different reason all together. She was in a dead panic. Feeling her panic, he eased the pressure of his kiss. He began to coax and tease her lips with gently pressure. Raye was startled by the change in his kiss and when he began coax and teasing for a response, she was lost in sensation. She slowly and reluctantly returned his kisses, with a growl of pleasure; he increased the pressure of the kiss.

He released her wrists and slowly raised one hand to cup the back of her head while the other slid down her side to waist and pressed her against him. He tangled his hand in her hair. It was as luxuriously soft and full as it looked. As his fingers ran through her hair, he felt warmth spread through his hand. It was as if her hair was caressing him back. He felt the warm tingle shoot through out the rest of his body.

He felt like he was being consumed by fire and it was pushing his need to claim her. The intense feelings that Jedite was evoking took Raye by storm. Her aura began to glow a brilliant red and her power flared around them. His own power responded to the call. They lapped against each other, pushing and pulling. Raye felt a pull against her. She didn't understand what was happening but she couldn't stop herself. She pulled him to her as she pushed their body as close together as she could get. It still didn't seem to be enough. She needed more. He tilled her head back and deepened the kiss when he heard a soft chuckle for the doorway.

When he realized what he was doing, he pulled back ending the passion kisses that they had shared. When the contact was broken, their auras faded. She murmured her displeasure at the loss of contact. He would deal with Nephrite later for daring to interrupt. Right now he had other plans. He looked down at her dazed expression and become conscious of the fact that he wanted to kiss her again.

He wanted more that just a kiss, he wanted her. He wanted her and no one else was going to have her. Yes, he thought she was now his. She didn't know it yet. He placed a claim on her. He was sure how or why this happened. He was a General and she was princess. Whether she realized it or not she had accepted his claim. That thought still blew his mind. He was patient. It would take some time and a little strategy and maybe a tiny bit of manipulation but she would be his. His claim would need to be maintained until the marking. He looked forward to more encounters with his future mate.

Stepping away from her, his arms still holding her steady, she quickly came out of her stupor. Each was breathing was raggedly from the fervor of their kisses. When her startled gaze locked with his, she slowly raised a hand to her lips. She thought what the hell just happened. She did not like being toyed with.

She began to get angry at the thought that he had done this to get back at her. Her hand dropped from her lips and fell to her side. Her hands fisted and her eyes flashed with the anger that flowed through her. "What the hell was that about you jerk!" He gave a small chuckle, which he knew would only increase her ire. "It was just to shut you up", he replied with a wicked smile.

Raye could not help but notice the way his blonde hair had been disheveled by her hands running through it. Damn, she thought, why does he have to look so good while being so bad. He had only stepped back about a foot but it was enough for her to push past him. He was surprised that she didn't respond to his taunt. She didn't utter a word. She must be more affected by this he originally thought. She was well on her way to a grand exit when he called after her, "Remember this next time that you challenge me, priestess, and there will be a next time." She had only paused for a moment but continued on her way out but retorted, "In your dreams, creep!"

She was furious but also shaken by the encounter with Jedite. He was always handsome but she hadn't really thought of actually being in a situation like this with him. He was always so untouchable and his arrogance was something else. She was very shaken indeed. Her emotions were on a roller coaster. She was angry yes but she was also a little hurt. That bothered her even more than cared to admit. She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the kiss but she was upset to think that he had only did it to get back at her. It affected her more that she thought possible. God, what a mess she thought. How could she deal with him now?

She did think that she could look at him without remember how his lips felt as the moved across hers. If she had to look at him she knew that it would impossible not to remember what happened between and how much she had taken pleasure in his arms. Just think about it had her blushing to her toes and sent sensations that she refused to name rushing throughout her body. Raising her hand to her head with a groan, she made her way to her room.

Tomorrow she would try to come up with a way to deal with this. Yes, tomorrow would be better to decide how to handle the situation. She could still feel him and taste him on her lips, what had she gotten herself into. Sleep wouldn't come to her tonight that was for sure. Her body was still humming with the pleasure from being in his embrace. Her mind was torturing her with its memories.

Meanwhile, Molly had been searching out Nephrite. She knew that her time with would be short if she could not get him to see that belonged together. When he regained his strength, he would leave and then he would be out of her reach once again. She was determined not to let this happen. She felt like a part of her had died with him that day. She had just come to realize what he meant to her when they took him from her. She knew that he felt something for her because he sacrificed his life for her.

He had protected her from the monsters that they had sent after the crystal that he had in his possession. He had smiled and he even laughed. It was apparent that it had been awhile since he had any happiness in his life. She wanted to change that. She wanted to make him smile, laughed and more that anything she wanted to make him happy. She would not give up so he might as well get used to the idea. She was going to be a part of his life and he was going to love it.

Drastic times call for drastic measures. She has an idea, it was a little impulsive and little bit reckless but she didn't care. She knew that he would slip away if she didn't act soon. Her mind made up she headed to the in the direction of her unsuspecting prey.

Serena was so tired but extremely happy with today's turn out. It has been a couple of days since their last little brush with the Nega Verse and it was only a minion. Her friends was finally of the right track and thing was going right for a change. She was pulling back the blankets ready for a good nights sleep for a change when a light filled her room Sailor Pluto had appeared. "Pluto" Serena exclaimed.

She rushed forward to embrace the older shensi. Pluto returned the embraced and smiled down at her princess. "It has been a little while, hasn't it little one," Pluto spoke with a soft voice. Serena smiled up at her friend. She didn't get to see her very often. She knew her appearance meant that the arrangements had been made. She had many questions that she needed to find answers to. First things first though. With another quick hug, Serena asked, "When do I leave?"

Stepping away to sit on the edge of her bed, Serena listened to the plans that were made for her training. Pluto couldn't stay more than a moment but gave her a few details as what to expect. She was to train in an alternate universe on the planet Earth there. Some things would be the same while others would be different.

Pluto told Serena about a friend there that she was to stay with and her friends were the ones that she would need to train with. She was to be cautious while there. Her stay shouldn't alter the future of those that were there to help her but outside of those, interactions should be limited. She was to leave in three days.

Three days…. Looking a Pluto, she had more questions. Pluto held up a hand and smiled once more. "I have to go but when I return for you, I will explain the rest then. I will see you soon, little one." With another flash of light, Pluto was gone.

All Serena could think was three days. Three days, there was a lot that she had to do in three days. Well, so much for getting so sleep. Most of the night would have to be spent planning the next three days, figuring how to spend time with her family and then with her friends. Her friends, they were going to be difficult, but it was for the best. Besides, if Pluto said that she was in good hands and that she would be safe, they shouldn't have a problem with that right. Yeah, right, so much for getting some much needed sleep. It was going to be another long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

There will be some deviations from the Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z but is necessary for this story

Thanks so much for your reviews. I am grateful for any and all reviews. This is my first fan fiction so any input is deeply appreciated. If anyone notices needed corrections or has suggestions, please feel free.

I know that this is along chapter so please bear with me. There was so much that I wanted to get into this chapter and it just happened to keep going.

Chapter Four

Molly was pacing as she waited for Nephrite to return to his room. She knew that he would slip away if she didn't get him to see that they were meant to be together. Her pacing quickened as her apprehension increased. This was a big risk to take but he was leaving her with no other option. She knew that he still lover her and that his avoidance of her was his way of protecting her.

Well, she thought with a smug smile, while he was trying to protect her, who was protecting him. It was almost laughable really. The once mighty General Nephrite brought down by a girl. She meant to bring him down alright. He won't stand a chance and with any luck he won't know what hit him until it was too late, way too late.

That thought made her giggle, her eyes with shinning with excitement now. She knew that she was making the right choice. She loved him and he had been through so much as it was. She wanted to make him happy and to see him smile, a real smile.

She sat on his bed, her hand slowly smoothing the covers at her side. Her thoughts were dreamily on what she hoped was their future together. The intensity of her focus was on her own deliberations that she almost didn't hear his approach. She slipped farther back on the bed and waited. She knew that it would be difficult to sway him but once he faltered, she smirked, he is mine, she thought. With a silent humorless chuckle to herself, she prepared for his defeat because the war was lost already. He just didn't know it yet.

Nephrite was a little surprised by the scene that he had interrupted on is way back to his wing of the shrine. He had known that Jedite was drawn to the little priestess but he had thought that he could keep his distance. He knew who and what she was and that alone should have stopped any thoughts or actions of that nature. He was definitely in a fix now.

By the look of things, she had accepted his courtship and doubted that she even knew it. His energy mark would linger for a short time and if he continued with the courtship, it would need to be renewed frequently. The energy mark that was left on him from her would last quite some time due to her status. The mark that was left from her acceptance of his suit would last until he was either accepted as a mate or until another suitor was found to be more worthy.

If she was to accept him as her mate, she would then bond with him and it would designate his rule by her side. It was going to get interesting around here, no doubt about it. Jedite was tenacious and if he had decided that she would be his mate then he would not be deterred. He was a patient stagiest, very persuasive and he could even be a little manipulative. There was a definite sneer and slight chuckle at that thought. Yes, he thought, things were going to get very fascinating. The little priestess was in for quite a surprise.

That thought brought him back to his own issue. He had the same problem with Molly. He knew who and what she was but it didn't matter like it should. It should have made her untouchable and off limits but instead it made her more approachable. It may be because she was a link to the past. It was more comforting than appalling.

His oaths and vows should have come into play to help him keep his distance. They only made it more comfortable to be in her presences. The more he was in her presence the more it affected him. The fierce, possessive, protectiveness that he felt was almost consuming. He tried to keep well away from her but he found it difficult to let any other unmated male around her at the same time. He was in a fix as much as Jedite was and he hadn't even touched her.

Nephrite was lost to his own dilemma as he made his way to his rooms at the end of the shrine. As they are most of the time, his thoughts were of Molly. He was having a hard time keeping her from his thoughts. He knew that he had to keep her safe and distance was the best way to do that. Even though, he thought with a sigh, he looked up to the stars. He wanted her by his side. She had stood up for him when she knew that what he was doing was wrong. She still had faith in him. She protected him from Sailor Moon and tried to save him from the youmas that Zoisite had sent after his crystal.

It was her light that had broken through the darkness that had filled him. Before the war, her spirit was the same. She was statelier but she still possessed the same faith and belief in those around her. He had admired her from afar then and when he had chanced upon her in this time, he was caught before he realized his mistake. He pushed a hand through his hair, it was driving him insane. Most of the time he could keep his guard up but other times he would slip and she would take advantage. It was getting harder and harder to send her away. He needed to get away from the torture that she was putting him through, away from the enticement that she was.

When he slid the door to his chamber open, he realized that he had indeed let his guard slip again. There on his bed, his bed of all places was the one that was the cause of all of his turmoil. He couldn't ignore the pleasure that he felt that she was in his bed though which caused more images to come to mind. He clinched his jaw.

She wouldn't get away with this. She had told him that she wouldn't give up but he had underestimated her and now they were in a precarious situation. She had intruded into his personal space without invitation. He was angry at the fate and angry with himself for letting this happen. He would send her on her way but not until she learned that she had crossed a boundary that she would regret crossing. She needed to heed warnings when they were given.

Jedite was still where he was when Raye left him. Things were definitely taken an odd twist. Exhale noisily, his thoughts wondered to the distant days before all of this began. He had enjoyed his life. He had been a trusted friend and advisor as well as Commander of Earth's armies. He and Darien were the same age. He had been rising in the ranks and Darien was to learn his role of leadership, protector and commander. Jedite had used his cunning, wit, and tenacity to rise early and quickly. His refusal to give up made him earn well deserved respect early on in his career. He was a brilliant strategist and persistent. He held a might temper but not as quick as his little priestess, not noticing his possessiveness call her his.

He and Darien had shared some of the same traits and both had something that they had to prove. Darien strove hard to earn the respect of those around him. He needed to prove his worth in order to command those around him. They had to find the confidence in him to allow his unquestionable leadership. He was not the heir and his little sister would soon take over the reins and rule. His little sister Emiko was the heir to the throne but until she was of age, he was the protector and guardian of Earth.

Princess Emiko, she was perfect child. She was sweet as well as rambunctious. She could sooth a trouble soul with a few words, a soft touch and a smile. She looked so much like Darien. They had the same features and disposition. She trailed after her brother as much as possible and she would always try to sneak away from her tutors, guards, and mentors to be with him. She worshiped him. He was her hero and he loved her dearly. He didn't covet her position as heir as most would have done. All her wanted was for her to be happy and he did all in his power to see that she was.

He tried to spoil her rotten, as everyone did, but her sweet temperament wouldn't allow it. She always thought of others before herself. Everyone loved their princess very much. She was learning her powers even though she had not the strength yet to begin her formal training as ruler. She did what she could for her people. When the Nega Verse sent assassins to Earth, it was to take out Darien. They had not thought that the princess would give them any problems due to her youth. It was a valuable conception, never underestimate your opponent.

In the end however, they lost their princess in an assassination attempt on Darien. They knew that Emiko had not come into her full powers yet and took advantage. When the attacks started on the inner planets, she was to go to the Moon Kingdom with the other princesses. Instead, she hid away and when the take off started, she slowly made her way off the ship.

In the chaos she got away without notice, so was gone only moments before she was missed and the search started for her but she was a long way from the ship by then. She couldn't leave and leave the others behind unsure if they made it to safety or not. She wanted to make sure that all the others had made it to safety first.

It was a fatal mistake. She could see the assassins making their way toward the palace undetected. She knew that Darien, Jedite and the others were in danger and that she held little chance against so many. She didn't know that Darien and taken a different ship to the Moon Kingdom to warn them of the dangers and to inform them of what was happening. He had thought that their ship and left long ago and that she was safely on the Moon. She used what power she had and destroyed ten out of the twelve that were within striking distance.

Jedite made is way to her side after dispatching the two that had taken away their precious princess. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of the same happiness and love as she lay there and her life energy leaving her. She had told him that she was happy that she could do her duty and protect those that she held dear. It was her duty and she was glad that she was able to do it at least once.

The memories of the past held so much pain. He dropped his head, lost to his sorrow. She had only been twelve years old. Twelve! Jedite had failed in his duty to protect their princess. He was shaking with rage at the thought. He had been forced to serve those that had taken every thing from them. His rage knew no bounds. They would pay for it all, his energy whipping around him due to the intensity of the emotions that were stirring within him. Releasing some of his pent up rage and anger, he double over with his exertion, breathing heavily. The drain of his energy had tired him but he felt a little more at ease.

Emiko, the sweet little Emiko, Serena reminded him of Emiko in so many ways. Her eyes were the window to her soul and apparently it was the same with Serena. Serena, he was still a little wary of the situation but he knew that they could be trusted but he could not bring himself to admit it to them just yet.

It had been a long time since he had anyone but himself to rely on. It pained him to be close to Darien as well. He was reminded on Emiko every time that he looked at him. Darien, even if he didn't remember any of it, was still the same. He wasn't as formal but he was still the same. He missed their close camaraderie. He would have someone at least who might understand his situation and maybe have some insight into his relationship with Raye to talk to.

With a groan, thinking of Raye had his thoughts spiraling in all directions. He was still in awe at the position that he found himself currently in. He had not meant to kiss her but in a way, he thought, it was inevitable. He was drawn to her. It was the same as it was then.

She drew him with her fiery temper. She would only respect those that were not hesitant about where they stood. She would disregard those that would try to pamper and cater trying to gain favor. Those that got on her bad side soon learned what it meant to bet burned. She was blunt and brutally honest at times. She was also fiercely loyal to those that were dear to her. Her smiles were rare and true. Those that have seen them fell for the Princess of Mars, fowl temper and all. All because of her beauty that would shine unhindered with a smile.

He could still feel her essence. It was overwhelming and he revealed in it. It was if her touch was still caressing his. Where she had touched, it still tingled with the heat of her touch. He should have kept his distance and Nephrite had done but he thought that he had been capable of keep himself out of this kind of situation. Things had progressed so quickly to where he couldn't keep his distance now even if he had wanted to.

They shared a slight bond and it would prove to be impossible to ignore. Jedite knew that he had only one course of action and began to plan for her surrender. He made his own way to his rooms. They were near the wing were Nephrite was. He paid little heed to his surroundings as he began to go over his strategy.

He was almost to his chambers when he felt an energy way pulse out in a wave (like an electromagnetic pulse). It was barely recognizable but the trace of energy that was with his was one that they had thought perished as well. All of those that could sense energy, whether it be levels or sources, would now know that they had just accepted each other and had competed the bond.

He knew that Nephrite had not meant for that event to happen either. They may have completed the bond but Nephrite would not consummate the bond until the dangers had passed. He loved her enough to know that time was of the essence. He also knew that Nephrite was probably still stunned that he was now bonded to the one that he was desperately trying to push away.

He was also probably contemplating and planning all the changes that would need to be made. She would need to be better protected now. She still may not realize who she is but the Nega Verse would. She would now be in grave danger because of who she is and was. It just goes to show you nothing ever goes as planned. Things were set in motion that was beginning to even the odds. With a derisive smile, he went on to his room to think over the changing roles of all those involved.

Serena got only a couple hours sleep the last few days. Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on her. Luna was curled up beside of her, fooling Luna was getting harder as well.

After Pluto left, Luna bound in demanding to know what was going on. She had finally put her off by saying that she was exhausted and need to get some sleep. Luna had been getting concerned about her little charge. There was something troubling her and it was getting serious, especially if Pluto was getting involved.

Luna slowly uncurled herself and stretched her slender body, flicking her tail. The sun had barely started rising in the sky casting its glow. She looked over at Serena who was sleeping deeply. Her eyes were full of worry. She tried to come up with the reasons for her distress but the only thing that stood out was her relationship with Darien.

When she got home last night, Serena was already preparing for bed and Pluto had just left. Serena told her about Mina and Darien finally getting together and that she was genuinely happy for them. Luna could tell that she was truly happy for them, but if, so what was going on with her. Luna watched over her as she slept.

This girl meant more to her than just her charge. Her passed connection with the Princess of the Moon was one of respect, loyalty and reverence. She had loved the princess dearly. This girl was different. She was not as sheltered and reserved as before, before she was shy, reserved, and soft spoken. Having lived a normally lift as a teenager until the Nega Verse came she was different. She was not afraid to speak her mind. She also was accident prone and trouble seem to find her no matter where or what she was doing. The experiences that she had gained living as a normal human girl opened her up a bit.

Still, this girl had worked her way into her heart so deeply that if the girl felt hurt or troubled then Luna felt it as well. She loved her as if she were her own daughter. She had taken immense pride in the accomplishment that Serena had made. She still whined and was a bit a cry baby but still, she had come a long ways.

Luna softly padded her way to looked down at her face. Oh Serena, Luna thought. Why can't you come to me? I am here for you. Luna laid her head down on Serena's shoulder and watched her continued sleep. What ever was troubling her was something that she had kept from the others as well. I will be here for you, Luna vowed silently. Whenever you need me, I will be here.

Luna jumped quickly from the bed as the communicator went off. She ran to the dresser to see who was calling. Serena was up in an instant and beat Luna to the communicator which left the cat with her mouth hanging open. It was Ami. Apparently, Malachite had chosen to attack without Zoisite, which of course means that it was a trap. The others were meeting a half mile from the lake.

They always attacked a public place to ensure that they would hear of there presence and come quickly. Serena thought I won't let them endanger themselves for me again. I will protect them this time. I am finished avoiding the fighting and being afraid that I will not be strong enough. I will face this and I will rise above it. I will over come and prevail. I am the Moon Princess and it is my duty. They are like family to me and they are all that I have left. A fierce determination and a strength shown in her eyes that had not been there before as she made her way to the conflict that was awaiting her friends. Serena was gone in a flash with a "Are you coming Luna?" leaving Luna racing to catch up.

Serena was racing to intercept Malachite before the others could get to the scene. She knew that they would be pissed that she had went on her own but she had had enough of being coddled and pushed behind the others. They had taken injury upon injury to make sure that she didn't get hurt. They had scarified their lives for her many times as well.

She couldn't take them getting hurt anymore. She loved them dearly and they meant more to her than anything. It was time that she took her stand and it was time that they were protected. She transformed as soon as she could along the way. Her fuku was now solid white and her tiara was no longer present but her moon symbol shown brightly. The long gloves were gone as well.

She didn't notice the change however; her mind was on the clash to come. She wanted to free Malachite and Zoisite but how was the question. In order to get to them both, she would need to draw out Zoisite while facing Malachite. She continued to puzzle over how to get them close while not endangering anyone else.

She was almost there and no sign of the others. Good, she thought. I won't have to worry about them. An idea come to her, she would play like the accident prone twit that she had once been. She really didn't want to think of herself in that manner but hey it couldn't be helped, sometimes her blond roots shown through (anime sweat drop). Raye would love to hear her say that and Mina would take offense. If they thought that she was easy pray she maybe able to get them close enough to be able to free both at the same time. It would certainly weaken Beryl considerably if all four of the generals were liberated from her tyranny.

She was however concerned that Luna may get hurt in the scuffle. Luna was always there in case that she was alone and need someone. She could hear Luna behind her doing her best to keep up. She called to Luna using her most commanding tone, "Luna, stay here and watch for the others. I don't want you to get hurt and I need to do this alone. It is time that I take my place." When she felt Luna getting ready to argue, she said, "Luna, please, I need to do this. This matter is for me to see to, it is my duty."

When she made this statement, the moon on her forehead again glowed briefly. Luna was astounded. She sounded just like her mother for a moment. All it took was for that moment and Sailor Moon was gone. Luna realized that her charge had grown up and that she was now taking command all on her own. In a way Luna was proud, but she was also dismayed. Her worry had increased ten fold. What should she do now? While Luna was in an intense debate with herself, Sailor Moon was arriving at the location where Malachite was last seen.

She looked around the lake to see where the disturbances had taken place. She vaguely noticed the bench where she had spent so many afternoons with Darien. The same bench that she realized that the future that she thought she was to have with Darien was not to be.

Her hair flowed around her softly with the breeze. Where was he? He was here somewhere watching and Zoisite was here as well waiting. She thought I need to get this over with as soon as possible. The others will be here soon.

Malachite appeared a few feet away about 10 feet above her. "Well, well, looks the moon brat come on her own this time." His arms crossed and his blue eyes cold as ice. He looked down at her with a fierce glower. He needed that crystal. Beryl was getting impatient. She told them that if they fail this time that they were of no use to her. He was angry at being pushed into this corner. He wasn't concerned for himself but for Zoisite. They had had each other through out this forced servitude. He wouldn't let Beryl take Zoisite, not if it was in his power to prevent it. He needed that crystal and the moon brat had better give it up if she knew what was good for her.

"Give me the crystal, if you know what is good for you, moon brat." He held out his hand as if he expected her to obey his command. Sailor Moon tried to play the part, she pretended to look around frantically for the other scouts. He threw a blast of energy in her direction as a warning. He yelled, "Give it here brat." Sailor Moon jumped clumsily out of the way, falling as she did so.

She slowly got to her feet and she looked around for her friends. Malachite said, "What can you do, brat, you are all alone. Do you think that you can stand against me?" She looked down at her feet and pretended to worry and act like she was going to cry. She tried to act demure and afraid. She looked around through her lashes and spotted Zoisite coming from her left side trying to catch her unprepared.

When Zoisite was with a few feet she stood tall and looked Malachite in the eye and she extended her arms asking the crystal to free them of the darkness that had consumed them for so long. She didn't even have time to debate, argue or even tell them that were to be free. The other scouts were almost there and Darien, Nephrite and Jedite had just arrived.

As the light engulfed both of the remaining generals, the other sailor scouts arrived. They all watched in amazement. Some of the scouts were in shock and others were upset. Their princess had gone into a battle without them and they weren't sure how to feel about it. They had also noticed the new transformation but they weren't sure of what it would mean. There was something unusual about it. It wasn't like the other transformations and they were a little concerned.

They knew that something was going on with her and were worried. This new transformation meant that the something that was bothering her and it was big. Each time a new transformation was triggered it meant that something major was going on. Most had been life threatening they thought with a frown.

The power slowly receded back into the crystal. Sailor Moon looked over her shoulder at her friends. Her eyes held sadness for a brief moment and then she looked away. Her attention turned back to the unconscious generals. In a way Serena was fearful that they others would turn away from this new Sailor Moon. She vowed to be independent and protect them but she didn't know how they would react. She loved them with all her heart and if they were to turn away from her, it would destroy her.

They were all she had and she meant to keep them safe. They would find happiness and she would see to it that they got the chance to be free of the burden of being her guardians. They deserve that. A chance to have a future of happiness instead of being on constant guard and living day to day hoping that one day they would be able to be free to love and live a happy life.

They managed to get Zoisite and Malachite settled into rooms at the shrine which was becoming a refugee camp evidently. Serena had left the details up to Darien, the outers and Darien had asked Jedite and Nephrite for their input as well. Serena left them and made her way to the garden to settle her thoughts before she had to face the music. The others were undeniable disturbed by her behavior. She still had two more days. She had wanted to tell them on the last day before she left the next morning but now she may have no choice.

The others were waiting for Serena. All of the scouts including the outers were sitting around the small square table, each deep in their own thoughts. Darien had just left Nephrite and Jedite to watch over the sleeping generals. He saw Serena standing alone in the garden and made his way over to where she stood. He had so many questions. He knew that she held the key to getting the answers.

As he approached, he noticed that she looked a little dejected. He understood her situation. Given the circumstance that she was in, he knew that choice held no part in her decision. When those you love continue to sacrifice themselves for you and you watch time and time again, eventually choice is no longer a consideration. In a way he was surprised that it had taken so long for her take her stand but given the peaceful nature of the Lunarians he shouldn't have been.

They were a peaceful people. They were protectors of peace and although they would hand out justice, they rarely had occasion to take such measures. Most revered the Moon Kingdom and The Silver Alliance respecting their advice and asking their council. During troubling times, the Moon Kingdom became mediators to settle disputes. All knew that they held all consideration for parties.

Serena had transformed back to her usual self and knew that Darien was approaching. She could also sense that she was slightly troubled as well but for a different reason. She waiting as he made his way to where she stood.

Darien spoke first, "Serena is everything okay with you? I mean, you have been keeping to yourself lately and this new transformation has everyone worried." Serena had been looking at the foliage blowing in the wind when he spoke and she had been lost in deliberation with herself with how much she could tell them now when he mentioned a new transformation.

She had been so intent on what was going on that she hadn't really notice. She looked up at him in surprise and he notice as well. His features hardened in response to her surprise. She looked away again as his features set in hard lines. She hadn't even noticed, Darien thought. What ever is bothering her has to be something major.

He knew that she wouldn't talk about it. If she had been going to talk to him about it, she would have already. If she hadn't talked to any of the others or even Luna, it would take some time for her to bring it out in the open. He sighed at looked at the few clouds that were passing over head.

Serena noticed his change in posture. Her shoulders slumped in relief. Relieved that he was not going to press her for answers to questions that she was not ready to give yet, she turned her attention back to his troubles. She noticed that what ever was on his mind was something that he was reluctant to bring up as well.

Serena spoke with a soft tone, "You know, Darien, that I always considered you one of my best friends. I mean, you know me better than just about anyone, right?" She looked back up at him and continued with a smile, "If there is something bothering you, you can talk to me about it. So, you don't have to beat around the bush and stand there like that. I mean, spit it out already, would ya?" Trying to lighten things up a little, she slapped him playfully on the arm.

Darien was grateful that she was trying to lighten the mood. It made it a little easier to ask you about restoring his memories. He needed to know, need to remember. He felt himself growing tense. He didn't feel complete without knowing, without remembering. He needed to be whole in order to take his stand and fight the Nega Verse. Being with the generals were bringing instinctual things back and he keep having dreams about people and things that he felt he should know. Most times when he woke up, he couldn't remember them.

Serena had gotten concerned when Darien didn't speak. She lightly tugged on his upper arm turned him slight to her so that she could see his expression. She looked up at him with concern, "Darien?" He looked down at her, "I am fine." When she raised any eyebrow at that, "Really, Serena, I'm fine." He looked away again, up at the blue sky above.

"Lately, I have been feeling that the missing part of myself becoming more important. Some things are coming back to me in small ways. The dreams are the worst. I can see people that I feel that I should know and events that I should remember but then when I wake, I can't exactly remember what they are." He was getting agitated. He ran a hand through his hair and then jammed it in his pockets. "I know that you can relate, Serena, and I hope that you can help," looking over at her.

Serena was some what surprised. His interaction with the generals must have triggered something. Not sure how to respond, sure she understood. I mean, weren't they all in the same situation. Each of them had a past that they didn't remember. Hers had somewhat been revealed but still most were blurs and vacant spots. Not sure what he expected, "Um, if there is anything that I can do, I would gladly do. But, uh, are you sure about this Darien? I mean, there are some memories that I am sure that you probably don't want to remember. Some of them are bound to be painful." She watched closely to judge his reaction.

His expression did not change. He was very serious about his. It appeared that he considered all the options and this was what he had decided. With sad acceptance she asked, "What do you want me to do?" As she looked up at him again, she noticed the small smile on his lips. It didn't reach his eyes though. He knew that this was going to a painful event for him.

"It appears that when you freed the generals that some how all of the memories and abilities were restored. I would like for you to use the Silver Crystal on me." She gasped, "WHAT?" "But Darien, I don't know if it will work. What if something else happens, I mean, I don't think…" "Serena, I have thought about it a great deal. I know that it will work, you just have to believe in yourself and it will be fine." Serena stuttered, "But, but, but…." Darien took her small hand in his, "I know that you can do this, please, Serena." His pleading look was hard not to give in to.

"Alright, Darien, you win. I am still not sure about this though. I know that you believe that you need your full memory back but know this, it will change you. How much, though, is the question." She looked sad at the thoughts that he would go through so much pain as the memories returned.

"Can you meet me here about ten o'clock tonight?" He nodded his agreement. She dropped her gaze and with nod of her own, turned to make her way back toward the shrine. He had reached out and grasped her elbow, "Serena, you know that what ever is bothering you, you can talk to me about it. It is a two street you know. I still consider you an important part of my life even though we are not together. If there is anything that you need, you can come to me."

She couldn't look at him. She felt guilty for making them worry like this. A stray tear slipped free and fell down her check. "I know Darien, but this is something that I need to work out on my own." She turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Darien staring after her.

Serena made her way through the shrine toward the meeting room with the others. She knew that the others were upset and concerned for her but she didn't want them to know that she was leaving yet. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and prepared for the barrage of questions and ultimatums that she knew were coming.

Serena was taken back. She thought she would walk into yelling and intimidation. Instead they all look either pissed or worried and no one said a word. (Anime sweat drop) This is worse than she thought; Serena looked around at the faces of her friends. Ami looked seriously worried and was fidgeting. Raye looked like she was ready to explode. Lita was sitting with arms crossed and her eyes closed with a pissed off expression. Mina looked worried, confused and upset. Hotaru looked like her usual self. Her expression was blank but she would usually offer a quick small smile but not today. Michelle looked upset but held her poise. Amara, Serena, winced. She looked thunderous. Her arms were crossed, eyes closed and she had twitch over one eye. She was almost shaking with her anger. Luna and Artemis sat by Mina. Luna looked worried but Artemis was angry.

This was really not going to go well. She though it best to sit by Ami. Ami tried to offer a reassuring smile but it faltered. Serena almost lost her composure. She had hurt them and she had not meant to. "I'm sorry that I upset you guys. I know that you are angry with me but I did what I needed to do." Serena spoke softly at first, emotion running high, then with a steady strong voice full of determination.

Raye spoke first, "And what was that, Serena? Getting killed?" She yelled, rising to her knees planting her fists on the table towering over Serena. Serena tried her best to contain herself. Mina tugged Raye back onto down. Mina spoke next, "I not sure that I understand why you felt that you need to go on your own. Is there something you're not telling us?" They all looked at Serena expectantly waiting for answers.

Outside the door, Darien sat waited also trying to get answers. He did not like the way things were going. Jedite and Nephrite had joined him. All waited to see what had caused their princess to change so much. They didn't acknowledge each other just waited in silence to find out what was going on.

Amara stated, "You know that it is our duty to protect the princess. You purposely put her in danger and went in to a potential fatal situation alone. It was reckless, irresponsible..."

She was really getting warmed up when Serena had had enough. She rose of her own knees and slammed her palms against the table. "All I ever hear is your duty. What about my duty. Have any of you really thought about what my duty is, what it means? I have watched each of you die how many times? You are always throwing yourself into danger, taking hits for me. I will not allow you to do it anymore."

She slapped the table with her hand. Tears were starting to fall and she choked back sobs, "You mean too much to me and I will not allow you to get hurt anymore. You sacrifice yourselves every time there is danger, throwing me back. I will not be cuddled anymore, I will not be hidden behind you every again." Her tone had lost some of its fierceness and sobs chocked her as she said, "I love you to much for that. You are like family to me. You're all that I have left and I won't lose you again. Each of you deserves to finally have peace and to find love and live a happy life. Have can you do that if you are always standing in front of me?" Each scout tried to protest and she was having none of it. "My decision has been made. I leave in two days to train elsewhere, alone. I didn't want to tell you like this but it seems that I have no choice."

There was a "WHAT?" "YOU'RE JOKING" "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" and a "NOT ON YOUR LIFE". Serena's tone was hard as her tears dried, "My decision is final. The arrangements have been made and I leave in two days." Her birthright shown brightly for brief moment then disappeared as her determination shown.

She rose to feet with quiet acceptance that they would not forgive her. "I had hoped to spend the last day with you guys." She turned her head away from them, hiding the hurt and tears. "I will miss you more than you know."

She opened the door and left them with murmurs of disapproval and angry shouts. After sliding the door closed, Serena turned and saw Darien, Nephrite and Jedite. "So, you heard." Darien nodded and gave her a somber look. "I knew something was bothering you but not this. I told you before that I would be here for you and I am. If there is anything you need before you leave let me know. For the record, I don't like it but I respect your decision."

She stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. He motioned for her to come to him. He knew how much this had hurt her. She needed comforting and she was one of the few true friends that Darien had. She returned his embraced and fresh tears started to fall. She blinked them back. "I will miss you too, you know." She returned his embraced before stepping back. He held her hands in his larger ones. "Look after them for me."

Her gaze turned to the door that she had just closed. She could still hear them arguing amongst themselves trying to figure out what had happened and who to blame. He knew that she loved them more than life itself. She had given her life as well to protect them but he knew that she would not acknowledge it. "Take care, Darien."

With a small smile at him, she turned to Nephrite and Jedite, "I ask that you watch over them as well. I know that it has been difficult for you and I understand your reluctance. But I ask you, please, keep watch over them. All of them." With a quick glance at Darien for them to know that she meant for them to watch over him as well. Looking back at them with eyes full of sadness and acceptance of the situation, she said, "There all that I have left." She quickly gave each of them a brief hug, which made them uncomfortable. Offering a watery smile, Serena told them "Look out for each other. We just got you back and I don't want to lose you two again." Serena left them standing there befuddled and slowly walked away. Her heart was breaking with each step that she took. She had never really been alone before but she would do this and she would succeed.

Gohan sat at the table in the library again trying his best to study for his next entrance exams that were only a few weeks away. He was getting frustrated. He worry for his dad was one thing that keep flitting across his mind and Videl the other. He would talk to his father tonight. He couldn't put it off anymore. It had been long enough.

The issue with Videl however, was another matter entirely. He almost growled his frustrations. They had ended their relationship last year. He hadn't date since and she took that as a sign that he pined for her. She always managed to find him and tried to flaunt her line of boyfriends in his face. He truly didn't care but she would not believe him.

Their relationship had ended rather badly. He was tired of hearing about her father and she thought that he needed to live up to her father's reputation. Fame didn't mean anything for him. He didn't want to get rich or be a public figure like her father. It caused a lot of friction between them. She had smothered what affection that he had held for her along time ago. He had stayed with her for awhile after that because he had not wanted to hurt her.

He wasn't up to her standards and one day he just couldn't take anymore and just ended it. She was always popping up trying to get him to notice her newest toys or line of admirers. She was getting worse with her constant invasions into his life.

Yesterday, he was here studying and she cornered him. They were the only ones in the library and she found him deep in concentration. She had managed to corner him and she had the nerve to press herself against him and suggest that he had missed her so much that another woman wouldn't do. She didn't get. He wasn't interested and he didn't date because he was busy and he was taken over some things at home as well.

She was driving him insane. He was losing his patience with her and he didn't know what to do to handle the situation. He gathered his things and went to check on his little brother. He spent more and more time at the Brief's with Trunks. He thought that maybe it was his way to escape the tense atmosphere that surrounds their family. Bulma had talked with him about moving over there permanently but he told her to talk with his dad. It was something that she would need to talk to him about. It would be difficult to get him to leave that piece of his life behind.

Goku and Vegeta were still sparring on routine basis. Usually, they were found in the GR before sunrise, after lunch and before dinner. There matches were tamer that they used to be but still it would end with someone get an injury, though they healed quickly.

Bulma still had not gotten to speak with Goku about his moving here. She wanted them closer so that she could keep an eye on them. She worried about Goku more and more. He was not his normal cheerful self, most time he wouldn't join them in conversation and his smiles were getting rarer. It was like he had lost himself somewhere and couldn't find his way back.

She was working on fixing some of the bots that Vegeta kept destroying. The repairs to the GR and bots kept her busy most of the time. She had not worked on any of her projects in weeks. Though she did enjoy spending what free time she did have spoiling her son. He was her pride and joy. Thankfully he didn't act like his father, though he was still his father's son in many ways. He was such a sweet boy which caused his father discomfort.

Feeling her desk shake and then hearing an explosion, she jumped to her feet. _VEGETA_! She stomped her way to the GR when she notice that they were sitting in the back yard under one of the trees. She was baffled. Curiosity got the better of her.

She slipped to the window and watched them. This was not a normal occurrence. Vegeta never had casual conversation with anyone. After watching them for a while, she saw them talking, which only increased her interest. She watched Vegeta get up and start toward the house the she realized that it was past time for lunch. Stepping away for the window, she raised a hand to her hand, great, she thought. With a half smile, she knew what was coming and in a way, she was excited. She loved to fight with her fierce warrior husband and love even more when he show her the small part of him that he shared with her when they were alone.

Goku and Vegeta had made their way to sit under one of the trees near the GR. Both were happily exhausted from sparring. Vegeta sat with his arms crossed over his chest leaning back against the tree. Goku kept glancing at Vegeta unsure how to start with what was on his mind. Vegeta impatient as always, "Spit it out, Kakkarot. I will not sit here all day. I have more important things to do." It was typical statement for Vegeta but Goku noticed that he was waiting though.

Goku took a deep steadying breath. "It's about ChiChi." Vegeta was not surprised. Goku continued, "When she died…," His voice trailed off. "When we couldn't wish her back…." He leaned forward over the arms that were hanging around his knees. Looking at the ground for several moments before he continued, "I miss her and I love her but, uh…."

Goku was getting upset. Tensing up, he was getting angry at himself again, why was it so hard to talk about this? "I don't feel like I should at her death. I thought that I would feel like a piece of myself, like a piece of my soul was missing but I don't." He looked away; the hurt and guilt behind his confession was so deep that Vegeta could feel it in his voice. Vegeta smirked, the fool, he was ashamed to admit that he wasn't suffering enough at his wife's death. Vegeta thought, Goku is such a simpleton.

"She was not your true mate" With a snort, Vegeta continued, "Kakkarot, some times you amaze me." Vegeta sneered. "You are a Saiyan. You were joined by Earth customs. That is why you don't feel the separation loss." Vegeta looking over at him as if to say, you idiot, "If you had lost a true mate, one that was mated in our customs, you would most definite know what that loss would feel like."

Goku was shocked. He had not considered that. He sometimes forgot that he was not from Earth. Vegeta had had enough of being pushed by Bulma to _help_. It almost turned his stomach. Deciding that this would be the only time that he would offer information so freely, his frustration with situation showing, he yelled, "Now, if you don't stop brooding and moping around, I am going to personally kick your ass. I have had enough of listening to Bulma going on about it. Get over it you moron." Vegeta didn't want to give Goku the opportunity to ask questions about the differences in the customs. Apparently finished with his speech, he made his way to the house. It was past time for lunch leaving a very confused Goku behind.

Vegeta thought, it will be amusing to see him muddle himself through this. Goku had surpassed him in many things but this was something that only he could help with, IF he chooses to help. With a laugh at the things that he envisioned Goku going through, Vegeta made his way to the kitchen expecting his lunch to be waiting. If it wasn't, then he would have to visit his mate and remind her that he was the Prince of All Saiyans. His needs were to be anticipated and met without question. With a smirk, he couldn't wait.

Serena made her way home and was lost in her hurt. She had today to spend with her family. She had to make plans on how spend time with each of them and decide what to do to make today special. It was difficult for her to concentrate though. She was truly upset that she had to tell the others this way. She was to leave and now she had to leave with them angry at her. It tore at her heart.

She was doing what was right, why couldn't they see that. They worried at about her and took their duty very seriously, especially the outers. Even though it was nearly breaking her heart, she would go through with this. It was the only way to reach her goal quickly. She would not fail again.

Thinking back on her family she came up some ideas on what each of them would appreciate. She would go out with her mother, for a mother and daughter day. They could go shopping, have lunch and spend afternoon together. Then she would prepare dinner for her family. For her father, she would fix his favorite dinner and sit with him after dinner to watch his favorite show on television.

Her little brother, this was an easy one. She would take what was left of her allowance and buy the new video game that he had been saving for. He had just spent his on the newest gaming system so he would have to wait to get the new game that he wanted. Her plans made, she hurried home to surprise her mother. She had wanted to spend time with Serena lately but Serena had been so busy with the Nega Verse that she had little to spend with her mother. It was still kind of early. If they hurried they still might have time for a late breakfast.

As Serena made her way home, the scouts had come to a conclusion. They knew that if the plans had been set that there was nothing that they could do to stop her beside to try physical force. They didn't want that kind of confrontation. In a way, they understood but it still bothered them. They considered what plans she had made and how and where she was to train. There wasn't much information to go on. She had been tight lipped about the details.

Amara and Michelle had a suspicion that Trista was involved. They would have to try to contact her to see if she was indeed involved. It was hard to reach her some times but they would keep trying until they had answers.

Ami thought that it would be best to show her how much they love her by making her last day special. Mina and Lita were quick to agree with Raye grudgingly giving in as well. The outers agreed to make an appearance to show their support as well before taking their leave to keep watch on the two new arrivals. The tension left them somewhat making that decision even though they were still very concerned.

Lita decided to make all of Serena's favorite foods, which most consists of sweets. Mina would come up with recreation. Raye and Ami would gather things that thought Serena may need. They would also include Molly. They knew that it would mean a lot to Serena. Luna and Artemis were proud of the girls for the way that they were handling the situation now. It would make it easier for Serena to go without worrying about them.

Luna left them making their plans and finalizing their ideas. She wanted to check on Serena. She was concerned about how she was handling the reaction that she received. She knew how hard it had been for her to stand against them and hold to her decision. She was proud of her little princess. She was becoming a strong leader and she had begun making decision that only a caring ruler would make for her people.

Serena was excited to spend the entire day with her family. She hadn't done that in a very long time. Now that she thought about it, it has been years. Thinking back, it was before she had found out about her past and began the battle with the evil that threatened the Earth. She had gotten home just as her mother had finished cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast.

Well some much for the late breakfast. Her mother surprised that her daughter had returned home so early offered to fix her something but Serena told that it was okay that they could pick up something on the way out. She ushered her mom upstairs so that she could get ready and told her that she would talk to her dad about their plans.

She found him in the den reading the paper and Sammy was playing his with his new game system. He had only the one game for now but she would take care of that today. She explained to her dad that she wanted to spend the afternoon with her mom since she hadn't gotten to spend that much time with her in a long time. He told her that he would be home to watch Sammy and to have fun.

He asked if she need any money for anything that she would like. He was shocked when she turned him down and said that spend the day with her mother was all that she needed. He was glad that she had taken time to spend with her mother. He knew how hard it had been on her mother letting go. His daughter had grown up on him over night. Emotion overwhelmed him. He felt as if he was losing her for some reason. He looked at her as if he was afraid that she would disappear.

Serena was having a hard time with her dad watching like that. It was harder that she had expected. She threw her arms around him and gave him hug and took off to her room to get ready. Tears were trying to fall. She ran to her room and quietly shut the door. Sobs were trying to break free. She tried to contain them. She slid down her door and laid her head against her knees, curling her arms around herself. Feeling the loss of her family already and she had yet to leave. She sat there and cried quiet tears and let the feelings go. She had been through so much today already. She felt alone for the first time in a long time.

Luna bound in the window onto the bed to find Serena. Her urgency was driving her. She was breathing hard and her small legs were about to give. She saw the small huddled figure against the door. It literally broke her heart to see the dejected form sitting there. It brought tears to her eyes.

Serena didn't deserve to have all of this thrust upon her. She had handled things well though considering. It also seemed that every time that she would get accustomed to what fate had dealt her, some thing new would be forced for her to endure. She was only fourteen when this all began.

It was different when she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. She had been born to the life that she was expected to lead. She wouldn't have been forced to fight nor would she have been propelled into since a leading role so early. Even Sailor Moon didn't exist in the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Senshi didn't either. They were born of the need to defend and were granted the power to protect. It hadn't happened since ancient times.

When the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance fell and the Nega Verse was on the verge of taking them all, Queen Serenity had given Luna and Artemis the knowledge that they would need if the evil threatened them again, the knowledge of how to find and train the Sailor Senshi. They would not remember anything unless the need was there and was forced. It would be better that way. They would have a chance to go back to a normal life.

It had not happened. Even after the first incident with Beryl and their memories taken of the all that had happened, the evil would return again. Since then they had kept the memories and gain more of what their lives had been like. They still remember little. The memories that they had were mostly of the last battle. They could feel things but it was mostly instinct. They had all done well. They were so young and had save the Earth many times.

Luna pulled herself together. She walked silently over the broken girl on the floor. Luna softly nudged her with her nose and rubbed her head against her hand, offering comfort. Luna could feel her trembling. Chocking back sobs, Luna continued to offer her comfort.

Serena reached for the cat. Luna had always been a little rough with her lessons but she knew that Luna loved her. Burying her face in the black fury, Serena just let go and hugged the cat closer. The tears were falling no stop now. Luna just closed her eyes and willed her love to comfort her and shed a few tears of her own, though she would never admit it.

After giving the girl a few minutes to relieve the hurt, Luna raised her head and spoke softly. "Serena, I'm so sorry. Maybe if I had been a better mentor and teacher, you wouldn't feel the need to go." Luna felt like she had failed. Failed her queen, failed the princess and failed this small girl, a girl she loved so dearly.

Serena raised her head quickly. She was angry that Luna thought that she had failed. The black kitty looked as defeated as she had felt. She reached out her hand and lifted her little furry head, "Luna, you have never failed me." She gave her mentor a shaking smile. "It was me. I have failed. If I had been stronger, if I hadn't always avoided the fight and if I hadn't always been hesitate maybe things would have been different."

Serena looked away. She didn't want Luna to see how deeply it affected her that she had always pulled back from her duty. "I failed them then Luna and I have failed them now." Bringing her gaze back to Luna's, "I will not fail them again." The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow a split second before it was gone.

Luna was beginning to suspect that this was a lot deeper that she had realized. At least the tears have stopped, Luna thought. Serena sat Luna down beside her and began to rise. There was a knock on her door. It was her mother. Oh, crap! Serena thought, just how long did I sit there. "Uh, I'll be there in a few minutes, mom. I'm still getting ready." She rushed to the bathroom to check the damage to her face. She didn't want her mom to worry. Luna followed her as she began cleaning up her face.

Darien and the generals had left the other scouts shortly after Serena took her leave. Each of them needed to be alone with their own thoughts. Each also needed to consider what effect that Serena's leaving would cause.

Darien decided that he would wait for Serena at shrine. It would be a long day but he wouldn't change what was to come. In a way, it was a little comforting. He was close to Mina. He found it difficult to keep distance between them now. So he resigned himself to wait for her here.

He had much to consider. Serena told him that she would restore him to his former self. Well, she said that she would try. He had no doubt that she had the ability but getting her to believe that was some thing else. He looked forward to the meeting with anticipation and with dread. He knew that this was what needed to be done but he still had a feeling that it was going to be emotional torture.

Nephrite made his way back to his chambers to check on Molly. When they had made their bond, it had weakened her. She should still be resting, he thought. She didn't have her full potential and the bonding had taken a lot out of her. Even with her limited power, she still managed to create the bond that would bind them forever.

He was still reeling over all that had occurred. He had thought that she wouldn't have stood up to him but was he ever wrong. He had underestimated her again. He kept forgetting that she was one that wouldn't give up. He had just assumed that if he kept his distance that she wouldn't be able to get to him.

With a smile that said more than words ever could, he knew that the love that they had for each other was something that was truly rare. He couldn't wait until this was over to fully claim and acknowledge that she was his mate and no one would ever stand between them again. She would be cherished like none other and he would make up for his failures to protect her. She would know only happiness from now on and those that threat her happiness would pay dearly.

Making those vows to himself, he felt lightness in his heart that he had not felt before. Knowing that Molly had wrought this change in him, he hurried to his chambers to be with his new mate.

Jedite wondered the about the shrine. He had over heard some of Darien and Serena's conversation from earlier that morning. Knowing that Darien wanted all of his former memories returned was troubling him. His heart ached for his long time friend. He could understand why he wanted his memories returned. The fact remained though that he may not be able to handle all of them.

Guilt and grief glazed over his features as he thought of their former lives. The latter part was what would be cause of his torment. The loss of his family, the death of his sister and the destruction that they were unable to stop; this would be the torture of having his memories restored. Reliving them again would be excruciating.

Serena was in a hurry to get ready. She was looking in the mirror and trying to get the red to leave her face from the tears she shed earlier. Luna wanted to tell her that the scouts would support her and stand by her. She hoped up on the vanity and began to tell her what had happened after she left. Serena stopped and stared at Luna shocked. Slowly a smile began to form. With a shriek of happiness that Luna did recognize, Luna grabbed her and spun around. The happiness was back in her eyes and her laugh full of joy. It was a welcome site and sound. It soothed Luna's troubled soul immensely.

Serena placed Luna back on the vanity and went back to getting ready. The communicator went off. Serena spun around and raced to see what had happened. Luna could see the fear on Serena's face. Luna began to think back at how long Serena had hidden her deeper feelings from them. It was true that she had held back before but it was because she didn't feel that she deserved such power or the position. Luna watched as Serena reached the communicator.

It was Ami. Luna could hear the commotion in the background. It appears that things were some what back to normal. Raye and Lita were arguing over something and Mina was a little off about what the argument was about which had Ami grimacing.

Serena couldn't quite make out what was going on but it wasn't a battle, at least not with the Nega Verse. "What's up Ami?" Ami smiled her soft sweet smile even though her eyes held some sadness. She appeared to be acting like herself though.

When Serena had left them earlier, Ami had not spoken and had barely looked at her. "We just wanted to tell you Serena, that we do understand and that even though we were upset, we will stand behind you." There was a loud bang.

Ami turned to see what had caused the noise. Serena could hear Raye yelling about something. It caused her to smile. Ami seeing that smile knew that she had forgiven their outbursts earlier. Mina quickly appeared on the screen. She pushed Ami over, "So are you coming over tomorrow, or what? We have …."

There was a muffling sound and the background was shaking. Serena could guess that they were all trying to get to the communicator. She briefly saw a flickering image of Raye and Lita with her hands over Mina's mouth. Serena could hear Raye, "It's suppose to be a surprise, you ditz." The picture stilled and Ami came back on. "We were going to get together tomorrow morning and spend all day doing whatever you want."

Serena was so touched that it brought the tears back. "You guys." It was all that could say, emotions chocking her that she couldn't get another word out. She was going to miss them so much. Ami could see how such a simple thing would mean so much. It made her tear up as well. She blinked them back and cleared her throat. "We invited Molly as well. We know that it would mean a lot to you to have her with us." Thinking of Molly, Serena realized that she had forgotten to get the answers to her questions.

Raye suddenly appeared, "Try not to be late meatball head." Her voice held none of the condescending tone that she normal did with that statement. Seeing the smile that Raye wore was her way of offer an apology. The priestess was a hard one to figure out if Serena didn't know her so well. Raye was her closest friend. "As if, Raye." Serena trying to do her normal huff at Raye's statement but it came off softly instead.

Each shared a smile of understanding before Lita and Mina were both trying to talk. Serena could see the scuffling as it was ensuing. Lita came on for a brief moment, "I will make your favorite treats and …." The scuffling continued. Mina said, "I have all of our favorite CD's and …." Ami finally appeared back on screen with Artemis on her shoulder.

The white cat had a solemn look, "Serena, we didn't mean to hurt you. I guess that we took ourselves a little too seriously." (Anime sweat drop) He rubbed his head with a white paw and then continued, "We are always with you, you know. We don't like you going alone though but we know that there is nothing that we can do to stop you." His eyes softened some what, "We do care about you and will always be by your side." He gave a slight bow of his head and hopped off Ami's shoulder.

Ami had her serious expression on again and took a serious tone, "We are proud of you and as Artemis said, we will always be here for you. Not matter what happens." Her expression changed then tilting her head to the side in a normal Ami fashion, she said with a smile, "If you can come early enough, Lita was going to make breakfast."

Seeing Serena perk up at that raised Ami spirits. It was heartening to see Serena respond like normal with the mention of food. They talked about a few other minor things and what time to come over to the shrine before they signed off.

Serena's mood was lifted so much that she nearly floated while she finished getting ready. Rushing through her wardrobe, she picked out comfortable jeans and pink tank top with a rhinestone design of a bunny.

Glancing at Luna sitting curled up on the bed watching her struggle with the long pant legs as she hopped around trying to get them on. Serena smiles a mischievous smile. She was about to corner the little feline.

She said, "Luna, there a few things that I am confused about. I don't remember anything about it." She had finally managed to get the jeans up and was pulling the tank top over her head. She continued, "You know more about this stuff than anyone else."

Looking to see how Luna took her praise. She saw that Luna preened at little at her compliment. Serena thought, got ya. Luna uncurled herself and stretched in a very typical cat fashion before sitting up on the bed expectantly. Luna didn't expect anything too serious. Normally the questions were whimsical and not anything that she minded. She wouldn't know what hit her.

**Thanks again for your reviews! I have taken the advice and shortened my paragraphs. I will repost them as soon as I can go over them again. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter Five

Nephrite continued to prowl around the shrine in order to calm his nerves, his concern for Molly making in agitated. The experience the night before had truly rattled him. He had not meant for that to happen. It just that he had always cared for her and he knew that his love for her is what had driven him. She was now his mate. They were now completely bonded. They could share thoughts, communicate from great lengths and feel the others emotions. They could feel if they mates were in danger or hurt and if they were truly happy. With a heavy sigh he turned to go back and check on Molly again. He could through the connection that they shared but he still wanted to see for himself.

He had checked on her several times through out the day as he contemplated their situation. She was exhausted from their bonding and had slept until late morning. Now she was irritable because she wasn't allow out of bed and in between naps she would rant about over zealous male idiots. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. His mirth over her feisty display earlier still had not left him. She still had enough spirit to express her displeasure about being ordered about even though she was still a little weak. With a sigh, he continued down the train of thought that had bombarded him through out the morning and afternoon.

The process took more of her energy than it should have and his worries of this still had not dissipated. Considering the destruction of Odysseus though, it was plausible. The Senshi and princesses' powers were granted from the planets and with her planet destroyed her link was broken. Her powers remain locked away and when they were called upon it depleted them quickly. It would take time for them to regenerate and Nephrite didn't know at what rate this could be expected due to the circumstances.

The drain on Molly was severe due to the completion of their bonding using what power she contained within herself. It would be a little while before she was back to normal considering what she experienced. She would be tired more than anything and the weakness should only last for a couple of days he hoped. She would need to mostly rest for the time being but he knew that it was going to be difficult to contain her to bed rest.

Smirking, Nephrite thought that considering how stubborn that she was that she would try to demand the she was fine and try to be on her feet by this afternoon. He now had the right to involve himself and where she was concerned it should be very entertaining. Their lives would never get dull and boring that was for sure. Readying for another argument, he thought maybe he would let her get out of bed for a little while later if she could contain her temper. With a small laugh at that thought. He looked forward to there time together, smiling he made his way to where his little hellion awaited. God how loved the little spit fire.

Serena spent the day with her mother shopping and just hanging out. She had a great time, they had window shopped at some of the more exotic stores and eat lunch at one of the places that her mother had wanted to go to. They laughed over some of the outfits that they saw and giggled and some of the outfits on some of the customers. She had missed this closeness with her mother. It had been difficult to find the time to spend with her family over the last few years. She had missed out on some of the things that other girls did, like shopping with the mothers and having a day just for the girls to hang out.

With a heavy sigh, Serena knew that it was hard to say good bye without really looking like she was saying good bye. It brought tears to her eyes and she looked away and tried to blink them back. She was shaking with the intensity of her feelings. She had two mothers and now she had to leave the only one that she had left not to mention the only father that she had ever known. Her heart was breaking more and more. She wanted to scream at the unfairness. Swallowing hard and pushing her feelings aside, she pasted the same smile that had become a mask to her now, for she has worn it for so long.

Her life had not been her own for so long, she thought with a tired sigh. Duty had taken all from her. So many different emotions were coursing through her. She wanted to rebel and defy her duty but she knew that she could not and would not fail in her duty. She had to let go of all that she held dear in this world in order to protect them. It was selfish of her to want to stay with them, her mother, father, and even little Sammy. They deserved to be happy and Sammy hadn't even really gotten to experience life yet. He needed to be able to grow up without the constant threats that they had been living under for some many years. He need to live a normal life and experience the all the wonders that life had yet to give.

With renewed resolve, she and her mother made their way to the mall. Serena still needed to get Sammy's present. The little snot would be suspicious but that was to be expected. Thinking of their past escapades made her smile and lifted her trouble spirit.

Jedite smirked. He couldn't help it. The fiery little temptress had been avoiding him. She must have been more affect by their encounter then he first thought. She would cast nervous glances at him if she thought that he was looking or aware of it. Little did she know that he was very aware of all of the things that she did. It was becoming an obsession. He should have been irritated and annoyed with that fact but he wasn't. That in itself was trouble. The only problem was he could help it or stop it and he didn't want to.

When they were in a room with others, she took the time to study him as if the figure him out. He chuckled silently at that because he didn't even understand what was going with himself. All he knew was that he was becoming obsessed with the little vixen. He would have her; it was all just a matter of time. She was becoming important to him and he couldn't see his life without her in it. Keeping an eye on the prize, he thought let the games begin. With his thoughts on his next move, his smile was one of extreme cunning.

If she thought that she could hide with her friends, she was indeed wrong. He watched her at a distance as she chatted with her friends. They had come over to the shrine to check on Molly and get everything ready for tomorrow. They didn't want to disappoint Serena. She was the center of the group and they wanted her to know that they will always stand by her.

Raye was having a hard time concentrating. She tried everything but he was making her crazy. She could feel his eyes on her through the day. It was making her jumpy and edgy. The others were giving her odd looks but no one had really commented on either her behavior or about the odd energy transference. She didn't know how to deal with this. She had woken up with a head ache this morning due to not sleeping well. That was _**entirely**_ **his** fault. She was getting irritated. She hated when she didn't understand herself and this was entirely **his** fault! She sent him a scathing look and tried to regain her composure.

Raye excused herself to get a few minutes alone to get her thoughts under control. It was near impossible with him watching every move. Feeling his eyes on her made her fidgety. Catching some of the looks that he was giving made her feel things that she wished she didn't. She had to admit he was good looking and he did have a nice body. There were those feelings again. Damn it! Even when she was alone **he** still invaded her thoughts.

She was leaning against the railing at the back of the shrine when she heard someone approach. Then she heard, "Running away, are we?" Stiffing she realized who was behind her. She turned around to face him. Speaking forcefully she said, "Hardly, what makes you think that you're that much of challenge" even though her voice showed determination she still took an unconscious step back without realizing it. Jedite did though and took another step forward. She forced herself to not withdraw further. She had to stand her ground with him or she could end up in a situation that she could not get out of like last time. Bad Raye, stop thinking about that! Think about how arrogant and smug he was. Yes, that's it. With those thoughts in mind she felt her anger return.

He knew that he could count on her fighting nature to stand up to him. It will make this much quicker. Keeping that smirk hidden, he now stood with a foot of her. Reaching up slowly he took a strand of her hair and run it through his fingers all the while keeping his gaze locked with hers. Leaning forward, making sure that their gaze never faltered, he said, "Is that so?" now he smirked.

Raye wanted to pull away but she couldn't make her body obey. It was like she was in a trance. The look in his eyes and the deep timber of his voice was sending tremors down her body. Her breathing was becoming short and she didn't understand was happening to her. It was like she wanted him to touch her, kiss her but she didn't, right? He was a stuck up prick, right? She was leaning in to his touch and didn't even realize it.

The spell was broken when she heard Lita and Mina arguing over something. She pulled away angrily and said, "Yes, so back off, buddy. I don't know what's up with you but I'm not interested in playing your little games." With that said Raye spun around and stomped off to try and figure out what just happened.

Jedite was extremely satisfied with the results of this little squabble. She was indeed attracted to him whether she wanted to admit it or not. She betrayed herself without even realizing it. And as far as not play my little game as she put it, it has only just begun. He chuckled to himself. With these results it was only a matter of time and time was on his side. It would be sooner that expected. He kept his smugness to himself and made his way to where Malachite and Zoisite were housed. He had to make sure things were kept in order so that they didn't interfere with his plans.

Darien was shocked at the scene that he had just witnessed. It appears that Jedite had indeed singled out Raye for a reason. He thought to himself, this is going to get interesting. Raye always was a little hard to handle some times. And, well, Jedite, he wasn't sure but Serena seemed to trust him and if she could then so could they. But still, this was something that no one had expected. He could see that their energy patters where mixed and that meant that they had been close at some point and that they had indeed interacted intimately. Apparently, whether Raye wanted to admit it or not, she wanted Jedite as much as he wanted her. He smiled to himself, yep; it was going to be very interesting, knowing that she would fight tooth and nail to ignore the situation and deny all of it.

He silently made his way to see Mina. They had some things to discuss and he wanted to make sure that she knew how he felt about everything before he had his memories returned tonight. He wanted to spend some time with her before tonight. It may change him some what but he didn't think that it would change his lover for her. There were some many different things that he didn't know or understand and tonight he would get his answers. He stepped into the room where he could hear all of their voices.

Looking over at where Mina was arguing with Lita. He couldn't contain the smile that he felt. The love that he felt for her warmed him and it was plain for everyone to see finally. Mina feeling someone watching her looked over to see where it was coming from. Once she realized who was watching her, she blushed and smile softly at him. Lita all but forgotten the instant that their eyes met.

Lita was in shock. She looked back and forth between the two as did Raye. Ami though had figured it out and knew that this what Serena had been planning. Getting up from the small table that they had been planning the party at, she approached her friend and cleared her throat, "Now that everyone is here, why don't go over the list." Ami took Raye and Lita by the hand and had literally drag them to the table, leaving Darien and Mina standing there staring at each other.

Hearing her name finally, Mina jerked her eyes away from Darien to try and focus on who was speaking to her. "Mina, why don't you and Darien go and see if you get the Generals to join us." Ami asked in a slightly softer tone that normal. Mina didn't catch it though; all she could think about was Darien. She was beginning to nervous. She hadn't talk to him since the incident in the garden with Serena.

With a slight nod, Mina glanced at Darien and made her way out toward the wing that Malachite and Zoisite had been placed in. They walked in silence for a ways before Darien reached over and took her hand in his. She glanced up at him and blushed; he only smiled at her before she looked at way. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Her mind was racing with so many different thought. What should I say? Should I mention what happened between us? She didn't think that she could bring that up. Those thoughts only made her blush deepen.

Darien's thoughts were along the same path. He was slightly nervous as well but not as much as Mina apparently. Looking at her through the corner of his eyes, he could see so many different emotions running through her. He realized that he needs to do something to put her fears to rest and define their relationship. "Mina, we need to talk." hearing this Mina's heart dropped into her stomach. Uh oh, she thought. This can't be good. She started to panic.

Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he realized that was the wrong way to start. Looking over at her and her panicking expression, he pulled her into one of the artifacts rooms close by. Darien kept trying to get her to look at him without success. "Mina, look at me, please." She only kept looking around, trying to find away to escape his presence. She didn't want to hear the let down that she thought was coming. Darien was running out of patience, he knew that he had screwed this up and it was unraveling fast.

Grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her to him, he kissed her with all of the love that he had kept hidden. It was a soft, sweet kiss that was so gentle that it held her motionless then she returned the kiss with the same softness. The kiss lasted only a couple of minutes before he pulled away. His hand still cupping her cheek, "Mina, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I care for you a great deal and I wanted to apologize for what happened in the garden. I was torn between duty and my feelings for you. It has torn me up inside and I didn't know how to handle the situation, going in either direction felt wrong even though in one way it was right."

Darien stepped away from her and ran his hand through is hair. He began slowly pacing around the room. "It is my duty to stand by Serena and with everything that was going on I felt like I was betraying everyone and everything with the feelings that I have for you. So I tried to ignore them but even that didn't work. I was drawn to you more and more." Darien stopped his pacing and looked directly at her. "Then when I began to suspect your feelings for me, I felt as if I was betraying you by staying true to my duty. My honor wouldn't allow me to accept your feelings nor act upon my own. It was tearing me apart."

The intensity of his gaze was causing Mina to feel the enormity of his emotions as he expressed his torment to her. She was speechless as he continued to explain. The intensity of his expression changed as he gave a small mirthless chuckle. "You know even Serena began to see what was happening but not as would think. She knew that something was wrong between us. I ignored the issue because my honor would not let me out of doing my duty." She watched him as he became lost in his thoughts.

He smiled a small little smile then he raised his gaze back to hers. "Serena understands more that most give her credit for. She told me that while she does love that she is not "in love" with me. She even told me that she knew that I felt the same. She even knew that my heart belonged to someone else." As he said this he walked slowly over to Mina, "She has known for awhile but she wanted to make sure that we both felt the same way toward each other before she talked to me and with happened in the garden; she is ecstatic. She said that I could not due better that you. She wants us to happy… together."

As Mina and Darien were brought together, Jedite had entered the domain of Malachite and Zoisite. They had shown little interest in interacting with the others and stayed in their self enforced confinement, however, this needed to change. In order for any of them to be truly free to lead their own lives in peace was to rid the universe of the Nega Verse and Beryl.

Jedite could sense Malachite and Zoisite before he could see them. He slid open the door waiting to see what greeting he was to receive. He had anticipated something, anything but was surprised that they appeared bored at his entrance. They just sat there waiting for him to speak from the far end of the room. He clenched his jaw at their cool veneer and uncaring demeanor. They had just as much at stake as the rest of them, Damn it! They were going to assist in the down fall of that evil and once and for all. It would finally put an end to the hell that they had endured through out the millennia. With fierce determination radiating in every feature, Jedite set about find out where _colleagues_ stood and what their intentions are.

Ami looked on with quiet contentment. She had known what was going after piecing together a few things here and there but she had not shared this insight with anyone. When Darien and Mina came back after location the generals, they were rather, um, comfortable with each other. They had not been over zealous in their showing of affection toward each which was a good thing. Lita and Raye were in shell shock as it was. Each was just dumb struck as the other and every few minutes one of them would open their mouths to try to speak or comment but would just sit and struggle open-mouthed before snapping their mouths shut once more. It was really something to see … both of the speechless.

No they only talk quietly and smiled almost constantly that appallingly sweet smile that only love stuck couples would share. It really was sweet and Ami was more that happy that things had been finally sorted out before Serena had to go. It would make things a little easier for all of them, especially Serena. Giggly quietly to herself, she really was enjoying the reactions of Raye and Lita a little too much, well…not really. It was one of life's rare treasures really and one had to enjoy them while they lasted.

Feeling a little bit sorry for their state of astonishment, Ami decided to take pity of them and tell them what she knew of the situation. All though Serena had not talked to her about any of this, she knew that this is what Serena had wanted. With devious contemplative look on Serena's face the other day and with all three of their odd behaviors recently, it did up. Yes their surprise comrades needed to be updated on a few things that was for sure, I am, they really, you would think that they would more attention to what was going on around them.

Later on that evening after sorting through all arrangements, everything had been decided and/or prepared. Lita and Raye were still a little off with the openness of Mina and Darien's relationship but were for the union if Serena was not hurt by it. Leaving the two lover birds alone for a few minutes they took something of the remaining supplies to store in one of the spare storage areas. On returning, they ran into Serena.

Serena was deep in thought so she didn't notice the others until she had run into them, which was normal for her. She had spent the day with her family but it was her friends that were going to be the hardest to leave behind. She had not been on her own and it was going to take some getting used to. They were always there for her and it would be a while before she could see them again.

To say that they were surprised to see her was an understatement because they thought that she would stay the night with her family. She told them that it would be harder to leave in the morning and that she wanted to spend more time with and she need to talk with the generals and Darien as well before she left. She didn't let them know that the reason she need to see Darien was to try to reinstate his prior memories. She had never tried something like this before and it terrified her that she may hurt Darien instead of help him. It was getting dark as it was and Ami, Lita and Raye said that Darien and Mina were in the garden so she let them have their time.

They kept giving her expectant looks wanting to know the details of what happened between her and Darien. With a groan, Serena decided she had better tell or they would get more persistent. So she launched into all that had happened in the last several months. All of the doubt, questions, the situations between Mina and Darien, she explained everything. By the time that Serena was done all of the girls had smiles. They were happy for their friends and that they had found each other. By the looks of things, it did appear that the feelings between those two were a lot stronger than those that were between Darien and Serena.

They began to understand the internal conflict between the three. None had acted on what they had felt because they didn't want anyone any pain. Their devotion and duty to each other out weighed all else. The bond between them was indeed strong and no matter what happens, that will not change. Serena felt herself relax she hadn't realized that she was so tense about the others would say or do. Apparently they would stand by her decision and give her support.

Deciding that this would be a good time to talk the generals, she asks the girls how Molly was doing. They said that she was doing really well but that Nephrite was getting a little frazzled and Molly loved it. Serena asked them to go see Molly and send Nephrite to her that she wanted to talk to him about something. It was best to get this over with while the others were occupied. She needed to find where the allegiance lie and where they stood in the battle that was to come. It would settle her concerns a great deal and it would ease her departure in two days.

She made her way to Malachite and Zoisite's chambers, they were to most elusive and difficult to read. Nephrite she knew that they could count on him when he was needed. Jedite was a little bit more difficult to read but again she knew that they could count on him. With the new development between him and Raye, she more convinced than ever that he would be there if needed. It seems that everyone but Raye was aware of the depth of their situation. That thought brought a smile; Serena knew that Raye would inspire the commitment and loyalty the lurked beneath the surface that Jedite tried to hide.

To her surprise she was caught unaware that Jedite was with Malachite and Zoisite. They all looked only slightly shocked at her approach. They all knew that she was to leave soon and that she was supposedly spending today with her family. With a slight nod from Jedite, she made her way into the room. Looking at them still brought back all the times that they had faced off against each other but she some how knew that she knew them before the ware began and they were trust worthy and loyal to the Moon Kingdom and the peace that they all had worked to achieve. She couldn't quite grasp the reason behind this but it was a deep feeling that they were more to the princesses. It was irritating but she had more to concentrate on so she pushed this to side.

After asking Malachite and Zoisite how they were adjusting and if they had problems with anything. She made sure that they knew that they were free and they could continue their lives here as the wish. The only thing that she stressed was that she wanted them to live in peace and she wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt. She hoped that they would embrace the second chance that they were given. Their second chance was given freely and they should take the gift in the spirit that it was given. Though it would weaken Beryl to lose her generals, she still had wanted to help them. Serena knew that they had suffered under Beryl's control. Beryl tortured them because of the love for each other and used their commitment against them. They deserved this maybe more than most would.

Looking at each other generals in the eye, she began her story and only pulled them into the discussion when they were ready. Nephrite made is entrance right after she began so she continued. By the end of the night, Serena had found out more that she realized. They had all spoken freely allowing Serena to know their origins and backgrounds. They hoped that by bring everything out into the open that they could put Serena's concerns to rest.

They had indeed braced the second chance that was given to them. After the three generals and spent the afternoon and evening discuss their plan of action and how they wanted to bring about the destruction of the Nega Verse. Only by destroy the evil that resided there would there be peace. By freeing them, Serena had given them much more that their second chance. She had given them their self worth, confidence and all that they were before this all began. To honor her, they had all pledge their unwavering allegiance to her and her senshi and destroy the evil bitch that had devastated their worlds, families and friends. She had taken away everything from them and now that they had it back, they would see that she would pay once and for all. Her existence would come to an end after so many tortured centuries.

Serena was stunned at some of the disclosures made by the generals, well her generals now. It appeared that there was another planet in the system during the Silver Millennium and Beryl had destroyed early on in the battles to ensure the secrecy of the Nega Verse and its origins. Nephrite was the commanding general of that planet. Odysseus was a lot like the Moon Kingdom except that night ruled there more than day. The stars were their light and they provided much wisdom to those of the Odysseusian council. Nephrite told Serena about his capture after the fall of Odysseus. He also told her of the many atrocities that happened during the fall. To her delight and dismay, Serena also learned that their princess was also alive and well. She had always know that Molly was special just like her other friends but was a loss to explain it. She could almost feel the connection. It was difficult now for Molly was unaware of her past or who she really was. Would it be fair to her to give her those memories when she was happy the way that she was now?

The big problem with that was those that knew of the Odysseus would recognize the energy wave from their bonding and it would endanger Molly. Nephrite explained that even though they had been right when they thought that Molly was a Senshi, her power was limited due to her planet's destruction. Serena was now very concerned for her friend because she knew that they would target Molly to get to all on them thinking that she was easy target without the power to fight them.

Nephrite wasted not time in telling her of his plans to return to his mansion on the out skirts of the city. They would fortify it and prepare it for siege. All of the Shensi was welcome and it would be an easier place for the base of operations. He would speak to the Outer Shensi later but for now they would remain to see her off and it would allow them to spending the remaining together. Molly would appreciate that a great deal. She was still having a little trouble with all of this suddenly falling in her lap but she was most expecting and rose above expectations. All agreed that this was the best place of action to take and so the others continued their tales of the past and to relive their torment for the sake of their princess and future queen.

Jedite told her of his connection with Darien, well Endymion. He, Jedite, was the commanding general for Earth before the war. He also told her of the loss of the Princess Emiko right before the last battle. Seeing the deep grieving, Serena placed a hand on his arm offering silent comfort. He sat there a few minutes with his head down trying to contain his grief. After a few minutes, he gave a slight nod and she withdrew her hand. Raising his head, he continued on with his story. He too was captured at the last battle for Earth. It just as Queen Serenity banished Beryl and prepared to send the others to safety that he was taken to the Nega Verse.

Serena was having hard time with all of the pain that shown through as they told there stories and experiences. If the had only acted sooner against the Nega Verse, things may not have progress to the level that things went so wrong. If she had been stronger, she could have stood against Beryl with her mother to stop all of the destruction and devastation. There was so much pain and suffering that had been caused by the Nega Verse and that bitch Beryl. It brought new tears to her eyes to think of all that had happened because she had been unable to make a stand again that evil. She felt the heat within her rise up. She would not fail this time. Blinking back those tears, she would make things right. She found new strength and declared that Beryl would not have the chance to take away their happiness ever again.

Each general was lost to their own memories so Serena took this time to take in each one of them. They were all bound by the same fate and yet each had their own way to handle the hand that had been dealt to them. While Malachite and Zoisite had each other, Nephrite and Jedite only had themselves. True that they had acted for the Nega Verse, it was their own personal traits that made them and it shown through. In a way, Beryl couldn't complete take them and this made Serena proud. They may have been under her orders but she had not completely brain washed them. In time, Serena was sure that they would have risen up against the evil hag.

Next up was Zoisite though and as she began her tale, she reached out to Malachite for comfort. She told Serena about her role before Beryl's influence lured her away. The last battle for Jupiter was a bitter one. They had sent their princess to the Moon Kingdom like all others did but the young prince stayed behind to help defend his home. In the end, they still had to evacuate to ensure their survival. They were attacked right after they had left the planet. The young prince died with honor and dignity as he fought along side his people. He fought valiantly and took down many with him. They had all underestimated the Nega Verse and it had cost them dearly. By this time, Zoisite explained the last moments of her life. She had been grievously wounded and Beryl began to play on her regrets and insecurities.

She and Malachite had fallen in love. It was unheard of for a female to commander of any army little lone the Armies of Jupiter, the planet of warriors. Their duties kept them apart and they had respected the others decision to maintain their positions and protect those that they held dear. She had wanted to be with him more than anything else in the universe but knew that her place was with the royal family. Beryl used this. She used this longing for children and manipulated her into accepting a position with them if she could be with Malachite.

During this Malachite embraced her as her voice faltered and began soothing motions to help her with her admissions. The love that they had held showed freely now. It was painful to see that they had been denied the opportunity to be together. Serena was glad that she could give their freedom so that they could have this chance to be together. She could not help but smile at the scene that they presented. Looking at them before and at them now, it was easy to see who they were before.

Malachite calmed Zoisite for a few moments before looking at Serena intently. She felt a foreboding sensation with that look. His voice was low and smooth as if he was bored. His features shown no signs as to what he felt as he began to relate the events leading up the last battle. As he told her, the pain in her chest became more intense. It was getting hard to breathe. As she learned that the other princesses were being lead to a secure location and that they came under attack, she could barely draw a breath. Nephrite walked over to her and laid his hand lightly on her shoulder. Serena gave Malachite a nod to continue. He told her that while she was not yet with the other princess that they had sent guards to bring her to the center of the kingdom where it was protected by barriers erected by the Silver Crystal. During that time she had seen Darien rushing to the palace. She had only just gotten to him to find out what was going on and that was when Beryl had attacked them and she knew the rest from there.

Malachite continued to explain his turn to the Nega Verse. While Beryl was attacking Serena and Darien, the main force was engaging the Moon Kingdom's Armies. Malachite was with Queen Serenity facing their opposition. Malachite was separated from Queen Serenity and informed of the impending death of Zoisite. He was informed that he could save Zoisite if he would come to the Nega Verse. Zoisite wanted them to be together and this was the only way to say her. He knew that he should not have but no else could save her. She was so far away that it was impossible to reach her in time. They continued to drown out Zoisite's impending death to watch his reaction. He contemplated his course of action but there still wasn't a way to get to Zoisite. Watching as they showed his Zoisite slowly growing weaker and beginning to fade, he made his decision and while he had some regrets that was not one of them. It was the only way to save her and in doing so they could be together. He looked Serena in the eye as he told her the sad details of his turn to the Nega Verse and tried to gage her reaction. He was taken back to find that she had not condemned him in any way instead he saw understanding and deep sorrow at their plight. She had shed tears for the pain and it warmed him. In some many ways, she was like her mother. She drew so many to her with her kind spirit and pure heart.

He went back to comforting Zoisite after she had leaned into him more. She was really taking this harder than he originally thought that she would. The young prince and princess had been like her own children to her and she had cherished them. It was the closest that she ever thought to get to have her own family. Reliving this had brought back all of the memories and pain. She had watched the death of the young prince and she had spent many years trying the life of her young princess. Malachite held her as the tears started and Serena turned to Nephrite and Jedite to give them some measure of privacy.

Nephrite told Serena not to worry that they were leaving right after she did to his home outside of the city. He continued on with their strategy to move the base of operations listing all possibilities. Listening intently, Serena concluded this was the best course of action and told them that she had another job to do tonight. She then turned to each in turn and uttered a small apology for the events that had led to the tragedy in their lives. She lowered her head and tears threatened to reappear. She stood there, head down berating herself for her weakness that had caused so much pain.

Zoisite was the one to approach her. She told Serena that she was not at fault for any of the events that had happened to them. She then told Serena of the information that their spies had gained just before the war began. Apparently, Beryl was using a large Crystal that had been found in the ancient relics on Odysseus. The power was indeed ancient and corrupt. She slowly began amassing power and when power was strong enough she had taken a small dead star has a base of operations. She set out to make this universe hers. She named her home and small dark conquered corner of the universe the Nega Verse. It was only the beginning. The dark energy was concealed and slowly she took control of her first wave of warriors. As soon as she was able, Beryl destroyed Odysseus to keep the secrets of the crystal. From there she plotted the down fall of the Moon Kingdom and all those that had opposed her.

Serena retained all of this information. She would think on it later. Looking at her watch she released that she was late again. How was this always happening to her?! Quickly she explained to them about what Darien wanted and that she was going to attempt to unlock those memories that were hidden from him. She informed them of her concern over this situation and asks them to be prepared to assist Darien in case something was to go wrong.

Before leaving them Serena asks them to keep their pasts from the others to some extent. It would help for them to know where they stood before the war began and what position they now wanted to take in the upcoming battle but the more personal information would be harder to handle right now. It reassured her that they would not be alone while she was gone. Her friends were tougher than most thought but it was nice to know that someone would be there to watch their backs. It also helped that it was going to piss Beryl off. That thought made her laugh. She wished that she could be there to see her face when the generals made to stand against her.

With another sad sight to herself, Serena brought herself back to the matter at hand. She stood and lowered her head. Tears at the though of all the heart ache and pain she had caused by not being strong enough, she said, "I have no right to ask for your forgiveness for everything that has happened. If I had been able to make a stand sooner than maybe things would have been different." After a few moments, she slowly raised her head with watery eyes and looked at each general in turn. When they tried to speak, she gently raise a hand to stop them for interrupting, "This I vow, as Princess Serenity, Beryl will not have the chance to wreak the havoc that she did before. I need to complete this training but I will push to complete as soon as possible. I will not let you down again. I can promise you that Beryl will not cause any more pain to any of you. She will pain for her crimes against you and all others. She will pay for her crimes once and for all. It will finally be the end of Beryl and the Nega Verse."

The generals were in awe. Serena didn't realize this but her aura was glowing when she made her vow and promise. She stood before them as the princess glowing with a bright aura surrounding her. They could feel the warmth of her aura. It was soothing and filled them with contentment. Zoisite was the first to kneel at her feet but soon she was followed by the others. They bowed deeply to the princess. She was the there for them and they would be there for her. This was there vow. They would protect, defend and honor her always.

Serena was appalled that she had made them kneel in front of her. That was not her intention at all. She rushed to their feet and kneeled down in front of them. Serena pleaded, "Please don't do this, for there is no reason to kneel before me." Zoisite responded without lifting her head, "Please, Princess, this is all that we have left. Don't take this from us. It is only right and it is an honor." Serena didn't like it but she understood. It was the only thing they had left, duty. Serena was beginning to loathe that word but she knew what it meant to them. It was a part of their life before this and they wanted to keep that small part. So be it, Serena thought. She smiled a soft smile and gave a small nod of understanding. Zoisite smiled then and Serena couldn't help herself, she through herself at her and embraced her in a tight hug.

After a few minutes spent talking to each general, Serena excused herself to see Darien. Serena thought of the connection with Darien and Jedite. If they were indeed that close, he was going to need a friend when he regained his memories. Jedite could help him deal with the situation better that anyone else since he too had been there. Her heart went out to Darien. He was gaining and loss his sister in the same instant. She was quiet as she made her way the place where she was to await Darien. It was going to be along night. After dealing with so much tonight, Serena didn't think that she could handle much more. The true agonies on them all, it was heart wrenching. They had each lost everything and she would see that they would have the chance to find the happiness that had been stripped from them.

Serena made her way to the gardens where she was to await Darien. On the way, she began to wonder if Darien realized the depth of emotional turmoil that he was placing upon himself. He may think that he was ready but after talking to Jedite, she began to think that he had not been aware of the true situation. She pushed all thought and emotions aside as she arrived at the meeting place. Darien was waiting for her as she stepped out onto the path. Apparently, he had been there for a while for he had worn the slight vegetation into a small circle.

Walking up to Darien, Serena offered him a small smile. This was going to be difficult at best. Trying to ease the situation, Serena asked, "How's it going with Mina?" The look on his face at that question was almost priceless. He still wasn't used to this. It only took a moment for him to smile that special smile of someone in love. Serena was happy that they had finally worked it out between them. They deserved this and see would see that nothing stood in the way. They would have their chance, she silent made them that promise.

"Everything is fine, Serena. It just that everything has moved so fast and in different direction so times it is a little overwhelming." In his steady gaze she could see more that any words could say. He was happy, truly happy. There were no more sighs and distracted thoughts just a soft glow in his eyes and a small sweet smile on his lips. This was the way that it was suppose to be. The sigh that she made was of contentment. All was right in the world with some of friends and she would see that they others were not far behind.

Giving her a reassuring smile, well what she wanted to be a reassuring smile anyway. She was way too nervous to be sure that it came out right. He trusted her with his life and that was terrifying her. She would do this for him, she must. She could see small pieces coming in to place that were not original Darien but it was just right to see a mannerism that was different or weird from his normal self. It was hard to explain or put her finger on. It was like his former self was trying to come out a little at a time in order to maintain so semblance of rationality.

She called to the Silver Crystal as she placed her hand near her heart, closing her eyes. A soft glow could be seen as it appeared before her. She pleaded with the crystal. He was her friend and that she was afraid that she would hurt him. A soft soothing pulse came from the crystal that was undetectable to anyone else. It was saying that it was impossible to hurt him for her love and deep devotion for her friend would never all that to happen. Serena knew that there was a connection between the crystal and her but not sure of what the depth of the connection was.

Opening her eyes, she stepped forward with a smile. She could do this; she knew that she could now. Holding the crystal gentle forward, she told it what she wanted it to do. She wanted it to unlock the memories of his former self, Prince Endymion, to allow them surface to Darien so that he could whole once again. The Silver Crystal glowed brightly and the glow expanded to Darien in encompassed him in its soft light. She felt the sadness and sorrow rise with in her. She knew what was to come and it was going to break her heart.

When the glow subsided, Darien fell to his knees as his memories began to assimilate. He mind was reeling and finally it stopped. That was when he came out of his shock. He raised his hand to his head and dropped to his knees. She knelt by him to let him know that she was there for him and place her hands of his shoulders. She was shaking violating now. He only said one word the entire time, "Emiko". It was said so softly she could barely catch it. Tears began to fall now, she knew this would destroy him and still had done it. He had wanted it so badly that she couldn't tell him no. Not even those last moments when she knew what he did not.

Tears choked her so she could not speak; she just light ran her hands across his shoulder in comfort. Thinking that Jedite should be here with him to offer comfort to his best friend because he knew the depth of this grief not her, he could help him cope. In her mind she called to Jedite without even knowing that she was until she heard, "Yes, Princess." Stiffing a gasp as not to upset Darien anymore, or would it he be Endymion now? Anyway, she was looking for where the voice came from. When she didn't see anyone, she thought to push it aside for Darien, wondering where Jedite was impatiently. Again the voice sounded, this time she realized that it was in her mind. Her eyes got as round as an owl. It was asking if he was needed. Concentrating on that voice she sent a reply to come to them and sent a picture of where they were located. After that it was silent, hoping that she had handled it correct so that she could someone to help Darien.

Jedite appeared only a foot from them startling Serena out of her musing and notice that he was watching Darien in inscrutable look. He would reach out to what he felt was a brother but was not sure of whether the transfer was complete. With their history, Serena was right that the personal information was going to have to wait until all parties could put the past behind them. He continued to watch Darien suffered silently until Darien noticed his presence.

"Jed…" It was all that was said but it was said as it if it was impossible. The voice that had spoken was Darien's but it wasn't. It was odd but it was the same but different. Jedite offered a tentative smile and nodded and Serena that it time for her leave them. Casting a worried glance at Darien to find him starring at her oddly and then back and Jedite once again he nodded and she returned the nodded and left them her mind swimming with the possibilities of what just might have happened.

Grumbling under her breath, Bulma slammed down her screw driver. She was getting fed up with constantly fixing things. If Vegeta could get Goku to spar with him then she would have less to repair, mechanically anyway. She was growling by the time she though threw herself in the repairs. She still had to do so many repairs before his highness came demanding to know what the hold up was. She so was caught up in what she was doing that she didn't even notice that someone had entered the lab.

As a hand made it way to her shoulder, the hair on the nape of her neck stood on end. Just as she felt a presence behind her, someone gripped her shoulder. She jumped and the scream died in her throat. The intruder stood there before her with torn black pants and his shirt was no better barley hanging on him. He was ragged and looked ready to collapse. It nearly broke her heart. She rushed over to him and embraced his shuttering figure. "Mirai…."

Making her way to the kitchen a couple of hours later, Bulma was numb with the information that she got from him. He was so devastated. He was her son, well in a sense anyway. His pain was her pain. She made sure that he was resting upstairs and knew that he hadn't eaten recently. He was Saiyan he would definitely need to eat soon and she wanted to make sure that he was well taken care of himself. He appeared to have been neglecting himself completely in his shock. It looked like he had not been doing very well with the all the events that had piled themselves on him. She was determined to make him whole again and she muttered, "If Vegeta says other wise heaven help him." If any of her friends had seen the fierce look and the small fist that was shaking in front of her with this proclamation, they would have headed for the hills.

Thinking of Vegeta, she sighed. She knew that she needed to let him know. He was always so distant when it came to Mirai. She understood but still she had a hard time with it. Finally that was nothing for it so she made contact with him telepathically and informed him of their guest and the news that he brought with him. She also informed him of her decision and that he had no say other wise. She then closed their link before he could object. Her course was set and she got made quick work on her plans.

Vegeta on the other hand was still in shock over the news that his future son had brought with him. He may not be the perfect remodel father but he wouldn't object to Bulma's decision to get him to stay with them. A part of him grieved upon hearing the news that Mirai had carried to them. Even though his Bulma was still with him, hearing that the Bulma that Mirai called mother was gone was affecting him greatly. In a way it was still his Bulma and it was playing havoc with his emotions. He did not like this at all. He preferred to have them locked away from the world and under complete control.

His cool veneer was starting to crack and this would not do. He was at war within himself and he had to regain control. He knew that his Bulma was safe but his son's mother was gone and his son was deeply grieving. The bond with that boy was causing his internal conflict even though most thought that he ignored it. That was hardly the case though. A part of him wanted to grieve with him and Vegeta was a loss as of what to do. This was not something that he could handle. He decided that some time away from everyone was best. He did not want to lash out at Bulma or especially not Mirai. He wasn't coping very well and he knew that. He just didn't want anyone else to know it; with a furious growl he made his way his sanctuary on an uninhabited island far away.

Adding the finishing touches to the feast that she had prepared for Mirai, Bulma set everything aside to keep warm until he was up or at least for another hour. It had been three hours since his arrival and neither he nor Vegeta had shown themselves. She hoped that Mirai was resting well. Bulma was a little wary of Vegeta being gone like this though. He only did so on rare occasion now days. Since she had informed him of everything, she thought that he would at least put up some kind of fuss. She was a little baffled.

She headed to her lab to tinker around until either her son or her husband made an appearance or until she could handle the silence no longer. She tried to concentrate on what she was working on but it kept coming back to Mirai. He had suffered so much and to deal with this alone as well. At first it was a single tear that fell but soon it was followed by many others. Her thoughts were of Mirai, of all that he had to endure, the loss of all that he held dear to him.

First his friends and then his world was slowly destroyed. He lost his father figure and mentor. It was then he was driven to try and find a way to fix it all. He spent many of his young years fighting, always fighting. He was so young, she thought sadly. He had spent is entire life hunting, hiding or fighting for survival. Her son had carried such a heavy burden from such a young age and for so long. Her heart ached for him.

He had found them, in the past, to try and right so many wrongs. Slowly they had healed some of the wounds that had marred his soul but he still held himself back from everyone afraid of the pain that would come with losing anyone again. He again found his mentor, Gohan, but also his father figure, which was Goku. This helped tremendously. Gohan spent time with him and some of the scars on his heart began to fade and with them his hesitance toward them. Goku and Gohan had made this biggest difference in his life and that irked Vegeta to no end but he would not admit it. Now, she thought, was the finally straw. He had lost the only thing left in his life and of their world, his mother.

It had nearly broken him. It took him a week to make it here. When she had embraced him earlier, it was like his soul had shattered. He shook uncontrollably with silent gut wrenching sobs. He kept mumbling, "She's gone…She's really gone…." She could feel the heat of his tears and his gasping breaths as he battled himself for control. He needed this release, he needed to grieve. As he continued to mumble his fingers curled painfully into her shoulders. She didn't mind, he needed her and that was all that mattered. Her son needed her.

She didn't know how long they stood there but it didn't matter either, she would be here as long as he needed her to be. She continued to just hold him and let him release the pain that he had been holding on to. He was crushing her against him like he was afraid to let go that if he did she would disappear. She was sure that she would be severely bruised tomorrow but it didn't matter. After a time he became calm but still did not release her. She rubbed his back as a few remaining chocked sobs escaped and murmured to him in soothing voice that she was there for him.

As he quieted, she held him as she told him that he would stay with them. He wouldn't have to leave again and that in her eyes he was her son too. This brought a few tears as well but was met with such desperate longing that brought fresh tears to her own eyes.

His mother had always been he is rock and his guidance. She was the only constant in his life. Without her, he felt lost. It was almost like a dream when he found himself here. It was desperation that made him seek her out without him really realizing that he was coming here until her arrived.

Gohan, she thought. She needs to get him here as soon as possible. He had attached himself to Mirai during his other visits. That alone had the great impact on her son and now he was a little more open with them and occasionally joined them for outings or contributed to conversation. He had missed his best friend for so long and here was the beginning of the man that he admired for so long. She owed Gohan so much for that alone. Goten and Trunks were both so full of youthful exuberance that it made them all laugh and smile. Even Mirai on occasion and they could tell that it had been awhile since he had laughed or had any joy in his life. The smiles were rare but were getting a little less brittle.

The door bell made her almost jump out of her skin. She made a mad dash to the door so that it wouldn't disturb Mirai. She hadn't realized how long she had been lost in her thoughts and memories. She stumbled around the items that Trunks had left lying around. Her only thought was to get to that door before it could go off again.

She jerked open the door with such force that it almost pulled her backward with it. She was about to yell what when she realized who was at the door. Feeling a little bit sheepish, she blushed slightly. The dark haired woman smiled softly and said, "Hello, Bulma. It appears that I surprised you again. Sorry, I thought that you would be expecting me." Bulma jumped into action. She rarely got to see her friend and she wanted to make sure that she was welcome.

She ushered Trista into the family room. The other rooms were for entertaining those that were not family. Trista was as close to a sister as you could get. She had always been there for Bulma during the tough times. She didn't get to see her often but when she did it was special. She just remembered that she had agreed to let her friend stay with them for awhile. Crap! She had forgotten to talk to Vegeta about it. The few times that she meant to talk to him about it either ended in an argument about something else or ended in something else. He always got her distracted when she had something on her mind. With those thoughts, her cheeks pinked a little. Hoping that her friend did not notice, she cleared her throat.

Bulma beamed, "You know that I am always excited to see you. I know that your time is always valuable so let's get this business over with so that we can visit for awhile." With the same soft smile, Trista explained the nature of Serena's visit again. She also told Bulma that from time to time Serena would need to leave for training. No one was to know about the training or Serena's reason for "visiting". The less that knew of Serena's being here the better. It could complicate so many different things. Outside of those that were apart of Bulma's family and the Z fighters, it was better if no one else saw or had any contact with Serena. As for as how long Serena would be there, she didn't know, that was up to Serena. It was cryptic reply but Bulma understood the meaning.

With Bulma knowing everything about Trista, it helped to shorting the discussion as to not asking too many questions. Most things were just simply either understood or accepted. The rest of the visit was to catch up. Bulma confided in Trista about Mirai and told her that she wanted him to come and stay with her. Trista was sympathetic with their situation and told Bulma that there wouldn't be an issue with Mirai staying in their time. It brought the reality of their situation back to mind. Rini was waiting for her, she couldn't stay much longer. She told Bulma that she would discuss with them the details later as to why it wouldn't interfere with time or complicate timelines. After hugs and reassurance to visit when she brought Serena over in two days, Trista left to make her own preparations. Serena would need some place special to train and she needed to prepare and set it up for maximum benefit with the least complications.

Small giggles and some sniggering could be heard behind the small building at the back of the property. Bulma's residence double as a small Capsule Corp lab and she did most of her experiments here anyway. So there were a few small buildings that were scattered at the edge of their property. The laughter was a dead give away that mischief was on its way. The only question was who was the intended target?

Goten and Trunks were definitely sneaky. Not overly underhand really or over zealous in their pranks but definitely sneaky. Crouching low, they made their way over to Goten's brother and father who appeared to be having some kind of uncomfortable discussion. Knowing they could sense their ki didn't matter in the least. It made them even more devious in the planning. Everything had been so serious lately and they needed an outlet.

Gohan stood their eyeing his father. He wasn't sure how to bring this up and his dad didn't look comfortable with it either. It was apparent that he knew what he wanted to talk about. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. It was nervous gesture that he inherited from his father. Lowering his arm, he thought that it was best to get it over with. "Look dad, I not sure how to say this, expect to be blunt."

He looked off into the distance for a few moments but when he looked back to his father the pain that was in his eyes was clearly visible. They had hidden the pain that they had felt from each other but it had to stop. "When mom died, we sort of lost you too. Goten needs you and you have shut yourself away from us. I have tried to make up the difference and I have managed to keep most appearances up. Things have gotten worse with you and I don't understand. Goten needs you and in some ways so do I. Others have noticed as well that you are pushing us away and shutting yourself in. We need you to come to us, all of us."

Gohan turned around abruptly. He looked at the grass at his feet and his shoulders drooped slightly. He had carried so much already but this was awkward and he felt obligated to make things right. He inherited that from his father as well. Goku was dumb founded. He hadn't realized the stress that he had put on his oldest son. He watched his son for a moment before reaching out and clasping his shoulder.

Gaining his son's attention, he said, "Son, I am truly amazed and proud of you for stepping up into such a position. And I am so sorry that I have allowed this to happen. I never intend to step away for either you or Goten or any of the others for that matter." With a sigh, he looked out over the horizon as if to focus what he wanted to say. Looking back to his son, Goku said softly "There was just something going with me that I didn't understand. I just wasn't your mothers' death but something that was going on with me that drove me inside myself to try to understand. I am not asking for you to forgive me but just to understand."

Gohan wanted to ask what could have caused him to pull away from everyone like that but apparently he didn't want to divulge anything further. So Gohan simply said, "Dad, there is nothing to forgive. It has been hard on all of us but we are here for each other. You know that. Is there anything that I can do?" Goku looked at little uncomfortable with that question since it concerned his feelings about the death of their mother and his wife, he stated, "After a talk with Vegeta things are a little easier. It helped me to realize a few things and accept a few others." There was sadness in his voice but Gohan didn't comment on it, thinking that if it was something that he had to talk to Vegeta about it must be something really major. Instead he said, "Let's go see if Bulma has anything ready to eat." Knowing that it was a sure fire way to get a Saiyan moving.

Walking a few feet in silence, Gohan felt his brother's ki headed toward him so he turned expecting his brother slow down but instead he increased speed. Behind him Trunks pulled a thin rope taunt getting ready. Gohan never even realized what hit him. He stepped back as Goten whiz past and he trip over something behind him and landed in the pool that was near them. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Goten and Trunks were rolling on the ground their laughter ringing in the air. Slowly Gohan climbed out of the slippery stuff that they had added to the once water, sliding every so often. He stalked to his brother with the intent to maim. The only thing that stopped him was the eruption of laughter from their father. All eyes went to him briefly before coming back to Gohan.

He was covered in what looked like red pudding with green slimy stuff wrapped around him. (I got his idea from The Nanny with Hulk Hogan). The more he shook of the pudding stuff the more the green slimy things stuck to him, the remaining red goo started to harden. Goten finally able to find his voice said, "You always said that I made you see red." With that said, he went back to rolling with laughter. Gohan just gave a small chuckle and went back to trying to pull at the green leeches (it was strands of seaweed) that were beginning to itch when it set and for a moment he was like a red statue with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. A brief second later, he shattered the little shell he was surround by and stated to chase his brother all over Capsule Corp. Little did Gohan know that the red dye would transfer to his skin.

This was the scene that Piccolo found when he arrived. It brought a smile to his face but most would see it as a smirk. It has been awhile since he saw his friend happy. It was little wonder though with the boys pulling something like this though. It was just what they all needed. Gohan stopped and was pulling the seaweed off and threw it at the boys that were to busy laughing to try to avoid it. Goku was double over with laughter and Gohan threw one at him too, which of course brought on more laughter. Beside Piccolo, Vegeta landed said, "Looks like things are getting back to normal. Finally! " with that remark he strode away intent on finding his mate.

I know another long chapter sorry but I can't seem to help myself though but…

Please Read and Review. I need to know if I am getting this out right. I am never truly happy it, so I add and change this and it makes this need to be changed to that and I think that maybe that I need to add this, etc.

Soooo, _please_ let me know how I am doing.

I know that it has been awhile since I have updated but things here have been hectic. I will try to get another up sooner than I did with this one. Schedule changes with work, _**three**_, urgh, school is finally out thank god that I don't have to stand over them to get them awake in the morning.

Anyway, all responses are welcome and any input is greatly appreciated. Especially since this is my first fanfiction


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter Six

Serena lay quietly looking at the ceiling of the shrine where she had spent so much of her time. Knowing that she was to leave in a few hours was weighing heavily on her heart. She knew that this was her destiny but leaving them all behind was a little daunting. They were such a large part of her life and now she needed to leave that behind. Truly though, she didn't mind. They were worth it. Looking over each as they lay scattered around the room sleeping quietly, she thought, they are my family and I will do what ever it takes to protect them and keep them safe.

With a wry smile, she thought of how they had tried to take her mind off of what the morning would bring. They were all truly wonderful friends. Raye had growled and bossed most of the night but with a smile. Ami and Molly sat quietly smiling and let the others take control of the evening. Lita and Mina were the entertainment. All of them danced and argued over every detail. It was truly heart warming that they had done this for her. Even the Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and even Trista came if even for a short while. The four generals also stayed for a short while before they too took their leave. Darien had stayed a little longer than his new found friend before he too took his leave but not before spending a little time with Mina. Mina bless her heart was still a little uncomfortable with all that had happened but unable to deny what she felt. It was really endearing to see those two together.

She stilled hadn't talked with Darien about what happened when used the crystal to unlock his memories. Jedite had taken him to his chambers to rest and assured Serena that all was well that he only need to rest. Still concerned Serena was hesitant but since Jedite couldn't sense any harm or danger about what had transpired, she reluctantly agreed. She was seeing Darien for the first time since then and although he really didn't look different there were subtle changes.

His demeanor was more confident, stood a little straight, if that was possible. His presence had changed it was more demanding but not in a harsh way. It was just different, it spoke of his true ranking and what he was born to be. He eyes held a light that had not been there before as if a part of his soul had been missing. Serena continued her silent appraisal as he drew Mina into a conversation even though she was still awkward in his presence. Soon though they were laughing and sharing smiles, it was truly amazing to watch. As they relaxed into each others company, you could see their auras begin to shift and sway toward the other until they were swirling and caressing each other. It was truly amazing. It was like nothing that she had ever seen before. The experience was a unique one and Serena knew in her heart only those that were lucky enough to find their true soul mate would share such an event. It reinforced Serena's belief in what she needed to do and for a short while all was right with the world.

Luna and Artemis didn't say much either but they too did their best to keep the cheer through out the evening. She would see Luna ever so often with a concerned expression turned her way but when she was caught she would just smile and turn away. She knew that they were all very concerned for her but this was something that she needed and had to do. She knew that things would change but it was for the best.

She laying thinking of that they had shared, of all of the trials and triumphs that they had experienced. She recalled each encounter with each of her friends when they come to realize their destiny and what the future had in store for them. Each and every one of her dearest friends was more than family to her. Yes, she thought. They are more that worth anything that I have to endure. A slight frown marred her brow as she thought, I will surpass all that I need to and I will acquire all of the skill, strength and knowledge needed to rise to station that was my mother's. She though fiercely, I _**will**_ be worthy.

A slightly rustling drew her attention to where Raye was watching her. She sighed; I guess I should have known that she wouldn't sleep either. She offer her friend what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Raye returned the smile, even though hers was a bit sad. Serena knew that this was hard on all of them but there was no other alternative. It was indeed an honor to have such devoted friends and it was a duty that she was gladly fulfilling to uphold peace, a peace where each could pursue their own happiness and future outside of their duties as Shensi.

Serena watched as Raye shifted her position to a half sitting and reached over and poked Ami. Ami was still a moment before she turned to look at Raye and Serena. Apparently none of the others were asleep either. Ami offered her an understand smile before stand and with a nod, she was off to the prepare breakfast. She stood briefly by the others and gave each a small poke with her toe and continued on to her destination. The other too turned and looked around and offered a smile before turning and joining Ami.

Molly was the only on to remain behind besides Raye. Which Raye gave her a small nod, before she too went to help prepare their farewell breakfast. Molly unsure where to start began to talk about the events that occurred yesterday and they shared a few laughs before Molly turned serious.

Molly turned and took one of Serena's hands in her own, "Serena I understand why you need to go and if there is anything that I can do let me be there for you." Looking at Serena before she continued, "We have known each other for a while and I wasn't even aware of all that you have had to go through and I just want you to know that I am proud to be your friend." Serena caught completely off guard and deeply touched by her friends' words. Serena pulled Molly into a tight hug as her eyes began to water. She was truly blessed with such friends.

Molly pulled back and looked at Serena's now tear stained face, "Oh, Serena, turn off the water works, would ya" as she began to help Serena straight her face. Molly continued, "It is going to be hard enough with out the tears, you know how the others react when they see you like this". That got a small chuckle out of Serena as she had hoped. Looking a Molly intently, Serena noticed a slight difference in her aura. With a smile she though, now I can get some answers to the pesky questions.

"So, Molly…." Serena began and when Molly looked at her expectantly. Serena smirked and said, "What the deal with you and Nephrite?" As soon as the questions left her mouth Molly's face turned crimson and as Serena waited patiently for her answers, Molly's blushed continued to deepen. Molly stuttered, " What, ah… What, ah… What do you mean?" Serena's smirk broadened when she sensed her friend's discomfort. Apparently something good to cause Molly's reaction, Serena silently chucked to herself.

Serena explained the mixed aura and asked about the energy pulse that was felt previously and what it meant and how it came about. Nephrite round the corner as Serena's questions started to flew about. Molly still was stuttering about and still shy and uncomfortable trying to answer them without getting embarrassed. "Come on Molly, please. I asked Luna about the auras and energy pulse but she weaseled her way out of answering," Serena whined. Serena fumed to herself, you'd think by the way that they are acting that I was asking where babies come from, sheesh.

A chuckle behind Serena caused her to jump and turn around. Seeing Nephrite approach Serena turned red as well. She can't believe that she was caught pestering Molly about what happened by her mate. Serena just wanted the floor to swallow her up. Just her luck! To beat it all, he was laughing! She wanted to know but she didn't want anyone else to hear her asking. This was just great! Why hadn't I sensed him! I really got to work on that! I am really, why me? Why do these things always happen to me?Serena thought. _(Anime sweat drop) _Serena gave a nervous little laugh and tried to smile in greeting but it was much more of grimace.

Nephrite could feel Molly discomfort as well as her embarrassment. He hadn't sensed any danger so he made his way to her to figure out was troubling her. When he turned the corner he heard Serena's question. He couldn't help himself and chuckle escape before he could tamp it down. He hadn't had the urge to laugh like he had since meeting these girls in centuries. In a way, it made him feel free and he had these specials young ladies to thank for all the good things that have happened since their initial meeting. Serena was always so bubbly and full of questions. With a light shake of his head, he approached them with an amused expression that did nothing to relieve Serena of her discomfiture.

Serena felt very awkward and the guilty blush gave everything away if nothing else. She knew that it was a difficult topic to discuss anyway but this was mortifying. Nephrite taking pity on her situation politely offered, "Maybe sometime with Zoisite would help answer any questions that you may have. Her relationship with Malachite is long standing and she would be able to explain anything that you would need to understand. If you desire Malachite would be able to offer information on the rituals and customs if there are any that you would like to know of."

Not sure how to respond, Serena made a quick get away with, "Ah, sure, I will ah… remember that. Thanks." With a scramble, Serena darted toward the exit and murmured, "I will just help the others with breakfast." Serena wasn't prepared to go to Zoisite, no way. Things were still a little bit strange and she wasn't really comfortable about asking about those things right now, maybe later. With that thought in mind she made her way toward her friends and the pandemonium that was underway in the kitchen.

_Rini was watching the interactions with Serena from the Gates of Time. Her sorrow was still ever present. Feeling a presence behind her she looked toward Pluto. "Rini, it will only be a little longer and then all will be well and things will be as they should. When that time comes you will no longer have to govern your knowledge of the future and the events that are not to be known until such time." Pluto gave the small girl a reassuring smile and motioned for her to join her. Rini gave a determined nod and rose to accompany the guardian senshi. Pluto turned once more to her small companion, "Come, we have much to accomplish before it is time." Rini smiled brightly, "Right!" and with a small giggle things were back to normal for the little one._

~ ΅ж Later That Night ж΅~

The moon is so beautiful tonight, Serena thought absently and she sat gazing into the night sky. She was exhausted. They had spent the entire day on the go. It was awesome, incredible and very happy. After a very interesting breakfast where Lita tried her best to salvage the situation after a food fight broke out, they had trekked to the arcade, the café, the park and all they placed that they had like to frequent over the last few years. It was wonderful and heart warming. They had laughed, argued, pigged out, and battled their way to a champion at the arcade. There had also been tears.

Later on that evening when they had returned from the fun filled day. They had broken out into a small surprise party. Mina had giggled and hopped around getting things and started her favorite songs. Lita had brought out the snacks that she had prepared earlier that morning secretly. Ami had quietly gone about getting the things that they need ready. With Raye giving orders and "supervising", it quickly turned into another episode like this morning minus the food fight. These were the memories that Serena would cherish the most. It was when Ami turned quietly walked toward the corner bookshelf and came back with a wrap package that the other quiet down as well. Each had turned and went to where they had hidden there own packages. They had all gotten a parting gift for Serena to take with her. Smiling again at the memory, she thought about the gifts and how each had known what she needed.

Ami had gotten her some books about strategy, different types of techniques that were used for the different ways of combat and healing. She had even gotten her the newest editions to her favorite manga, which caused Ami to blush. They had all thought that she wasn't into it or so she appeared. Giving her friend and tight embraced and a choked thank you, she tried to hold back the tears that always threatened. She was touched very deeply. Ami had always been the one to see inside ones troubles. She was always so quiet, soft spoken and always knew what to say and when no words were need to comfort those around her. She was special in that way.

Mina had gotten together some on her favorite music, games, and given her some of her favorite hair ribbons. It may have seems odd to some but the hair ribbons would represent a physical connection between them if she ever felt a need for the comfort. Even some of the songs were some that Mina had recorded her self as well as some that Raye had recorded. Mina appeared for the most part the typical blonde but she was always true and had a heart of gold. Her attempts to aid those around some times went awry but she never gave up and was always there if anyone needed her. It had been awkward for a bit while the situation with Darien was getting settled but knew it was like it never happened. Mina shined like no other.

Lita had prepared some of Serena's favorite desserts. Since she had asked Trista if she could take some things with her, Lita had known that with Serena, a sweet tooth would need to be soothed. She had made so many different types of sweets, cakes, muffins, candies. She hoped that it would last until Serena made some friends. Serena was so easily pulled down that she hoped that with these gifts that Serena would find comfort until she could find someone that would look after her. Serena though, Lita really did know her too well. She teased Lita though that she was trying to make her fat but she couldn't keep the straight face. Lita may be a little rough but she was always sensitive to those that she cared for. Though she did try to hide it with a gruff demeanor it was always there just below the surface.

Molly had know Serena the longest but hadn't been aware of this side of Serena so she had was now seen the full image of Serena. Molly had sensed the change in Serena over the years but wasn't sure what was the cause. She had on some level knew that what was happening with Serena was turning out okay but not sure how. She was always concerned when Serena would disappear and had begun to worry a little at what the possibilities of that meant. When Nephrite had come into her life, she had been begun to shift her focus on him. He had come to mean so much to her in a short time and when he was pulled from her life it left a void. It was hard to try to go back to way things were and she was always left feeling like something was missing. Serena and Melvin had saved her from her grief. Molly remembered that Serena had always like those rhinestone barrettes and gave her many different types and styles along with matching jewelry. It helps that her mother owns a jewelry store. Molly was the first to take to Serena with such caring loyalty. She was a true friend in this world of shallow relationship and indifference.

Raye had gotten the most heart wrenching gift. Apparently, Raye had spent hours pouring over small mementos and photos of them from their time together. Raye had known had deeply things effected Serena. She had also known what the separation would do to Serena. Serena would try to pass off the loneliness as something else but she knew had always known Serena better than that. Though Raye could be a bit more critical when she gave Serena advice or told her what she thought of whatever situation. She knew how deeply it went with Serena. Raye along with Darien were the ones that were closest to Serena.

Serena sat there just looking at the cover of the small scrap book that Raye had put together. She was so lost in thought that the others were getting concerned. Raye reached over and took a hand in hers, offering comfort with the small gesture. Slowly opening the book, each section was dedicated to a part in Serena's life. The first was of the beginning of their relationship. Ami and Molly had helped with this since it was mostly of Molly and Ami. There were photos and small little mementos, so were reminds of their first battles though only those that were there knew of their significance. After that there was a section for each of them in the order that they met with mementos of each. The last was the largest. It contained a lot of group photos of all of them together some even contained their older "friends", small souvenirs and keepsakes all the way threw today that even contained a few of the generals. They must have sneaked off and printed those earlier. With each page it became hard to hold back the tears. She gently dropped the book and quickly grabbed them all into a group hug telling them that she would miss them terrible but she would be alright and would see them soon, knowing that was not possible.

With a heavy sigh, Serena returned her thoughts to the present. Looking at the moon offered such comfort on nights like tonight. It was the only connection that she felt with her mother and in times like these, she needed that small consolation. She was to leave in a few hours and she still felt torn. If she felt like this now, what would she feel like once she had to go? She had the resolve to see this through, she knew she did. But at the same time she knew that she had never been alone before and I weight heavily on her. Her resolve was all that held her together. She would do this for them.

"Such a sad countenance for one so young, what thoughts have you troubled?" Startled, Serena turned to see Jedite leaning against the building with his arms crossed. He looked so nonchalant but he was focused on her. She just knew that he had been the watching her from a while but the question was why? He was hard to figure out. Sometimes he had a cruel look to him but at the same time she knew that he had suffered and suffered greatly. She thought that maybe that was his way of shielding himself from any further pain.

After a talk, if you could call it that, with Jedite, Serena was more at ease with the situation with Darien. He said that Darien had talked a little about the past and some about his lost sister. Jedite didn't elaborate and that was okay. It was best that they were able to reconcile the past and what was said between should stay that way, although, she did learn at little more about Jedite as well. He was a very complex and serious person who was deeply loyal to those that who had earned his respect and devotion.

Apparently since she had restored them to themselves the generals were now able to communicate telepathically with each other. After a moment's hesitation, she asked Jedite about her trying to use this ability. He said that is was probably since she was their queen that she should be able to use the same ability as well. After a few attempts, she discovered the path that would open communication between them. Serena was so happy that she gave him a huge hug without thought. Uncomfortable with the contact, Jedite quickly excused himself leaving Serena once again alone with her thoughts.

Serena sat in silence and watch as the sun started to rise. Soon it would be time and she would leave this place and upon return she would be a different person than the one that left. Sadness enveloped her at the thought of all that was being left behind but a strong will and fierce determination drove her to become the one that she would need to be. Hearing soft foots approach; she knew that it was Trista. She was almost ready but it was now time to say goodbye. Goodbye to the life that she once knew and for those that she loved to say goodbye to the girl that she will no longer be.

After a tear filled goodbye and a formal oath of loyalty from all generals, Serena entered the portal behind Trista. Upon entering the Gates of Time, she was tackled by a pink blob. Rini didn't even wait from them to acknowledge her. She just launched herself at them with giddy joy. She was so terrified of what fate held in store for little Rini. She spent some time with Rini before Trista announced that it was time to go.

Serena asked Trista about the training she would need to go through and how she could quickly complete her goal. Trista said that she had prepared an area there at the Gates of Time for her use but there were strict limitation to its use. For every hour used, it would be a month of time taken. The maximum that it could be used was twelve hours a week. It was set so that she could set the time to what ever amount that she wanted to use but would not allow more than the twelve hours that was allowed.

Trista was very aware of the dangers of the use of such methods but she had taken precautions so that it would maintain the necessary safe guards. Making sure that Serena was aware that for every twelve hours that she used each week that it would be as if she had aged a year. She would enter the chamber but when she returned one hour later she would be one year older. Understanding that the cost would be high, she was prepared to pay any price in order to reach her goal. She would reach it but she would need to do it quickly and if this was the only way so be it.

**Sorry for the long wait on the update but work has been a little hectic as well as my three children. One of my readers told me that I was being too detail oriented so I sped up the chapter in order to get it done. I will try not to put so much in to the next chapters if I can help it. Again I am sooo sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you think. I really hate that this was crammed like this but at least you got the idea of what it should be. Anyway, I look forward to any thoughts and input that you may.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or DBZ.

_Chapter Seven_

Serena was nervous. This was Trista's friend but she had never heard of her before or this alternate universe. It was supposedly safe here. Those of this world had never had to be awakened from the new lives that Queen Serenity had hoped that they would find. Those that had survived the war now were settled into their happy lives never knowing that they held positions of such high rank and a power that was left undiscovered. They got to live their lives taking for granted each little experience that they wished for just as Serena's mother had hoped.

She envied them in a way but she also understood that if she was to live free of the knowledge and responsibility then who would be there to protect those that she cared for? Who would be there to defend them when they were threatened, no, as much as she envied them, she couldn't, wouldn't give up her responsibility. They needed to be protected and she would see that they got the opportunity to experience a future filled with happiness. They would find their happy ending, she promised herself. She also vowed that she would not let them live only to fight without the prospect of a life of their own.

She sighed to herself. She didn't want to alert Trista to her current bout of nerves. Trista had opened the gate to a secluded area near Capsule Corp. Apparently, this friend of Trista's is a genius and owned/worked for this large corporation. She hoped that this wasn't an inconvenience for this person. She didn't want to put anyone out, but Trista had assured her that her friend was fine with and both her friend and family were awaiting her arrival. Looking at Trista's back as she lead the way to the house that would be her home while she was here.

Trista was confident in the fact that she would enjoy her stay with these people and she hoped that she was right. Serena would stay out of their way. She didn't want to intrude on their lives like she had their home. Before she realized it, they were on their way up to the front of funny shaped house. It was sphere shaped and was quirky looking to her. A severe cause of butterflies entered her stomach. She knew that she was doing the right thing but was this crazy? She was going to be stuck here with a bunch of strangers.

Serena had sent herself into a state of panic by the time they reached the doorway. When a blue haired woman opened the door and greeted Trista like she was indeed a very close friend. This settled her nerves some but when the woman's gaze landed on her, the warmth and genuine open welcome set her at ease. There was something about this woman that relaxed her in a sense that she had not expected. Smiling, Serena returned the offered welcome embrace. She had a feeling that she would like this woman and her stay here. She also knew that when the time came to return home, she would miss this place as much as missed her home now.

A couple of hours later an interesting discussion about alternative universes, Serena learned about how Trista and Bulma met each other. The arrival of a young man said to be from the future, shook up the existence of those of this universe. He said that he was the future son of Bulma but would not name his father in front of the others. But one with superior hearing over heard the conversation. Which helped the one called Goku with keeping the secret until the boy's origin became clear. He had come to stop the destruction that he had witnessed in his time. He hoped that with this knowledge, that those of this time could stop the evil that had destroyed everything in its path.

Trista got ready to leave to return to her post at the Gates of Time. She had been gone longer that anticipated but she wanted to ensure that Serena was comfortable in her surroundings before she left. Asking Serena to accompany her to the back of the house, she handed her a large book that had a blank leather cover and no title on the spine.

It looked very old and worn but the pages looked like they had not been turned. It appeared that this book was ancient but no one had taken time to discover its contents.

Serena was confused as to what this book had to do with her stay here so she asked, "What does this book have to do with -". Trista held up a hand to stop the question. Trista knew that she was full of question so she couldn't help but to smile. Serena held the curiosity of a cat, perhaps that is why Amara called her kitten. She would ponder that later.

Right now she had to explain a couple of things to Serena. Trista wanted to make sure that she knew what type of situation that she was in. "Serena," Trista said, "You will need this book in order to learn how to deal with Sayains. You probably recall a little about them but this book will be necessary in dealing with Vegeta. He is married to Bulma or in the Sayain way, she is his mate." Trista could see the million questions that Serena seemed to have bubbling their way out so she made to cut off the tidal wave.

Trying to stifle the laugh that was trying to work its way out, she smiled widely, so widely in fact her eyes squinted. Placing a hand on top of the book that was still being held out in Serena's hand, she said, "Take the book and read it. There is a lot of information in there to take in." Serena groaned. Frowning, she complained quietly to herself, I hated studying and homework now Trista says that I need to read _this_. This was huge compared to what she was used to reading. She could just hear Luna now say that it was much larger that those comic books that she read.

She didn't want Trista to see her disgruntlement, so she just nodded and pulled to book back against her chest, cradling it like Ami. She blew out a small huff of breathe. This was just one of those stepping stones that she knew she needed to cross in order to reach her goal. Resigning herself to the headache that she knew was coming from trying to obtain and process all of this information. She smiled to Trista and as they said their goodbyes she firmed her resolve. She could do this and she would not fail. Looking down at the book, this time with Trista no longer there, Serena groaned loudly and dropped her head against the book that was now the bane of her existence.

Later that afternoon, alone in the room that was given to her, Serena lay on the large bed trying to focus on the book that was to hold all that she needed to know about these Sayains. Why this was so important she didn't know. Trista seemed to think that this was essential so she would do what was asked and learn as much as she could. It was just so boring. Sighing for what was probably the hundredth time, she tried to refocus her attention to what was before her. This was torture for Serena, she didn't read unless it had pictures and the only pictures in the book were those that were for illustration reasons.

She was kind of curious now what Bulma's husband look like. It said that all Sayains had dark hair with dark eyes and all had tails. Tails! Other than that they were no other detail given on what to expect as far as their appearances. It also said that they were mostly ruled by instinct and their behavior was unusually arrogant and very self confident. This was due to their incredible speed and strength as well as their enhanced senses. They ruled by their strength and power alone.

Serena was engrossed in this part of the text. She could make use of their abilities to help strength her own. She was so lost in information that was given that she didn't hear the knock on her door until Bulma's voice jerked her from her intense concentration. "Sorry about that Serena. I was just wondering if there is anything that you need. It didn't look like you brought anything with you so I thought that we could go shopping." Bulma looked so hopeful for the shopping trip but Serena had limited funds and she wasn't even sure if they used the same currency.

"Um, Bulma, I not really sure-" Serena was interrupted by a very insistent Bulma, "Come on, it'll be fun. I really haven't been shopping with another girl in ages." Looking a bit sad at the sudden thought, Bulma quickly pulled herself out of her memories, "Well, unless you count Eighteen but she is an android." She put a finger up to her cheek like she was lost in a debate with herself.

Serena, who was always up for shopping, didn't want to push away her only friend her here but she really had to continue with her plans and her plans hadn't included shopping. "Bulma, I'm not sure-". This time not waiting for objections, Bulma just reached out and drug her away. Serena was used to Mina doing the same thing but this different. Normally, she would just give easily but now she really needed to finish this book and prepare for the first day of training. Bulma was pulling her toward a car and they were on their way before she could even get in a word.

~*~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~*~

Five hours later, after a long day of intense shopping with Bulma, Serena was wiped out. This woman could easily run rings round Mina, Serena thought tiredly. Arriving back at Bulma's Serena was woken by the sudden stop. Serena was surprised that she had just dozed off like that. She must be more tired than she thought. Bulma was thinking the same thing so she said, "You go on up and rest. I didn't think about you being worn out. Sorry about that." She said nervously.

Serena was tired but she said, "I had fun and I hadn't realized how tired I was." She was really tired but she didn't want to be rude. She made her excuse and slowly made her way to her new room.

She sat the bags down and just fell on the soft bed. She smiled as she fell asleep almost instantly. Things were going to be hectic from now on. She was to meet up with Trista day after tomorrow to begin with her training and get her schedule down. She really had fun with Bulma today. She knew that it was going to be alright to stay here with her but the questions about her husband, or mate, still buzzed around in her head.

~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~

Early the next morning, Serena woke to the sounds of yelling. It sounded like Bulma. She was a little wary of what was going on but she wanted to know if she was the cause. She then heard a male voice that sounded very rough and cold.

She was now really not sure if she wanted to meet him or not. It was a little late for that reaction since she had slowly made her way down hall and started down the stairs. It was like she was caught and not sure how to get out of it. It was then that she was nearly ran over by a boy about the age of Hotaru. He streaked on out the house and toward the place where Bulma and who Serena assumed was her husband were having a heated debate.

Deciding that she would wait to meet the man of the house later, Serena head toward what she thought was the way to the kitchen. The kitchen was massive. It had several of the same appliances. It would appear the meals here were large and in huge quantity. Lita would love this kitchen, she thought. Thinking of her friends and their reactions to this house, it brought a smile to her face. Memories ran through her mind of good times with her friends.

Serena spent the day occasionally wandering around the house though she mainly stayed in her room. She wanted to be ready for the next day. Tomorrow was the beginning with her training. She was preparing for a long day.

Knowing that she would need the rest, she retired early after Bulma sent her some dinner. She didn't want to intrude on their family time she remained her in room and read on the book that Trista had left with her. She resigned herself to long hours, long boring hours reading. _Ugh! Well, I better get started. I have a long way to go!_

~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~

Serena followed Trista as she entered The Gates of Time. Once more Trista went over the rules governing the training room that she had prepared for Serena. The chamber was set to achieve maximum efficiency as quickly and safely as possible. She had pushed it as far as she dared to. Any more could become dangerous for Serena.

The maximum time allowed within a seven day period was twelve hours. This was because each hour was set to equal an equivalent of one month. Therefore, for each session, should Serena go that far would equal one year. Knowing how serious Serena was about this, she set a safe guard so that it could not go any farther than the limit of the twelve hours.

When they were inside the main chamber, Serena was tackled by a pink blur. Rising from her current position on the floor, she looked down and returned the embrace. She had missed Rini terribly. She had been so worried about what the future would now hold and what that could mean for Rini. She spent the next few minutes listening to the strict lectures from her little one. It was so heartwarming to spend this time with her.

After those few minutes which actually turned into half an hour, Serena was led to the chamber that she was to use. Not sure how to begin, she looked to Trista for guidance. Smiling, the time guardian knew that she need some help to begin and understand all that she was about to face.

The chambers entrance was an arch like all of the others in the gateway. The only difference was that this one was set that she could enter alone unhindered. The plain white stood stark and blinding. There was a small panel to the right of the door that she had to use to identify herself.

Trista followed after Serena as she entered the chamber and explained why the chamber was empty. The room was designed so that once it was set and the room was sealed, all that was needed was also preset into the settings. Food, clothing, and any necessities were provided as needed and would also vanish when no longer needed. Also, because the room was at the gateway, the room itself was not defined in a size or shape. It was infinite. This was also a great help for this purpose since she would need the room for all training.

For the first training session, Serena wanted to better understand her own abilities and that of the crystal. After learning how to set the settings and how to operate the panels, she took a deep breath and entered the chamber. When the door closed behind her and she heard the sound of the seal, she looked to see the door disappear.

The room was now just an open white space. Looking around to see nothing but white, she knew that this is the right path. She smiled. She knew that she had taken the right path. This is her destiny and she was prepared for it this time.

She spent the first session learning from the crystal about its power and how it is connected to her. She also learns that a small part of her mothers' consciousness still resided in the crystal. She made contact with her mother, but only briefly because it weakened her. Slowly during this time her mother instructed her in meditation, as well control. It was a slow process and with guidance, she was now ready to take the next step. During the session, she learned what her next steps were and hoped that she was ready for what was to come. She had to be, because now there was no going back.

~*~*~*~Back with the other Scouts~*~*~*~

Darien no longer used the disguise of Tuxedo Mask, now that he had fully recovered his true self. He led the generals and the scouts into the next round of attacks, which were lead by the Nega Verse. Apparently, since the generals were now out of the picture, the new threat was those from the Dark Moon Circus. How and why, those were the big questions. He knew that the connection was being missed but he hoped that the generals could help them get the answers.

The battles were definitely getting intense and most times, it usually ended as a draw as to who the victor was. Something needed to be done.

Hawk's Eye, Fish Eye, Tiger's Eye and now the Amazon Quartet. Things were really beginning to heat up. They would need to come up with a way to either stop them or hold them until they could figure out what was happening. It was something that couldn't wait.

Leaving the scene of the battlefield, he looked over to Jedite, who was carefully watching Mars, covertly of course. The injuries and fatigue from the battles not to mention being on constant alert that were beginning to wear on them. Hopefully, with the generals' knowledge of the Nega Verse and their previous release, there would be something that helps find the answers that they needed.

Jedite and Darien discussed what they believed could be the answer to some of their questions. During his stasis, Jedite could remember only vague pieces of information, but he could recall being pulled from the stasis more than once.

There was something strange about the stasis chambers though. They were like large crystals filled with some kind of dark substance. It wasn't exactly water but it wasn't very thick. The only thing that he could come up with was that it was some kind of mutated form of dark energy that was transformed into a liquid state.

Malachite and Zoisite had similar experiences of their own. They were trying to piece together as much as they could remember, but it was very hazy. There was always the old man mostly he was in purple robes. He was always working on something but they could not remember anything. It was very frustrating.

It was there, they could feel it, but it was just staying out of their reach. Sighing they decided to rest awhile before trying again. It was always exhausting to push into the memories, memories that were apparently blocked by a very powerful force.

Darien met up with the generals after seeing that the scouts had returned home safely. After discussing all possibilities, the only conclusion that they could come up with, were that those of the Dark Moon Circus were trapped the same way that the others were entrapped. They were being pulled from their stasis as they were needed. The only ones to escape their clutches were the sisters. Serena had freed them and they now lived here and led peaceful lives.

The discussed the Wiseman and the Doom Phantom. There seemed to also be a connection between the Dark Moon Circus and those of the Dark Moon Kingdom. They needed to find the answers to these questions. It seemed that all of the attacks were connected and if they could find the answers that they needed, maybe they could stop the attacks or at least stay ahead of them.

Darien was concerned about the scouts, and the generals, but mostly about Serena. This made him mill about darkly. She had never been alone before and now she was alone in a different dimension. He knew that he could trust Trista's judgment, but that didn't mean that he liked it any less. Without really meaning to, he called to her with his mind. _Serena, I just wish that I knew that you were safe. _His need to find her, and make sure of her safety, focused on the connection between them.

Darien was surprised when he heard Serena's voice. He looked around to see if she was back, but couldn't locate her. He heard her laughter and smiled. He realized that she was contacting him through telepathy. It was nice to be able to hear from her. Serena and Darien held an interesting conversation about what they had discovered about the Nega Verse and how they had been keeping all of those that were reappearing in a sort of stasis. He told her about the crystal that was engineered and designed after the silver crystal.

~*~*~*~Back with Serena~*~*~*~

Serena was finished with her first session in the chamber. When she exited, the pink blur tackled her again. She was so exhausted but she was glad to see her after her the taxing session in the chamber.

This time Rini looked at her with concern. Rini was aware of everything that was happening. She was a smart kid for her age. It must come from being around all of them for so long. Each scout made a special place for Rini, in their home as well as in their heart.

Rini did not do well with tears. She did not like to cry, which was odd considering her mother was called a cry baby. Serena just held and stroked her and let her cry. It was good to let it out every once and awhile. The stress must be hard on the little one. She was no longer able to return to the future, because it was not what they thought it to be. Serena was afraid for Rini. She didn't know what these changes would mean for her and didn't want to take the risk.

They each sat there in the others embrace and quietly accepted the comfort that the other offered. Softly running her fingers in Rini's soft pink hair, Serena remembered what happened the last time that the Dark Moon Kingdom was here. Poor little Rini was caught in the middle of their war and they had almost lost this precious little one.

The fact that the dark warriors had turned Rini into Wicked Lady and used her to try and destroy the world, had devastated Serena and had torn her heart out. Serena looked back to Rini's small little form which was lying against her. It was truly amazing. There was so much devotion and fighting spirit in such a tiny person. Rini was safe this time. Here with Trista, nothing could touch her.

After some time passed, Serena looked down at Rini. She had fallen asleep on her. Looking for Trista, she found her by an archway, looking out through the mirror like pane, which reflected the happenings of that time period and place. It was always amazing to watch Trista; she was so insightful and so observant. She was a proud guardian and a wonderful person to call a friend. She would always be there whether she could intercede or not, but she would always find a way to help in one manner or another.

Trista turned to show Serena the way to Rini's room there. It was much the same as the other rooms. I was white with only the bare minimum of necessities. The bed, furniture and all accents and accessories were white as well. After they tucked in Rini, Trista walked Serena out to the main hall.

Serena shared what she had learned with her. Trista listen quietly and intently. Trista watched Serena as she explained how she had learned about the crystal. Discovering how to use and control the power that was dormant, Trista was surprised that she had learned so much.

She looked more closely at Serena, and could see the difference that being in the chamber had brought about. Serena had matured as the time passed during her training. She had not wasted any time while there. She had discovered more than any would ever have expected. More importantly, she had discovered what this path would require of her.

It was when she returned to the Bulma's that she began to feel the full affects of the stress that chamber evoked on her. Pushing your body and mind to the limit, as well as the stress of time alteration, she was completely wiped out. She dragged herself through the quiet house. It was really late and no one was up, so everything appeared to be in her favor. Too tired to take a shower, she just fell on her bed and allowed sleep to claim her.

She was almost in the bliss of an exhausted sleep, when she heard a voice call out to her. She knew that voice. She opened her eyes and raised herself to a sitting position and looked around the room. She didn't see anyone, but she definitely knew that voice. Knowing that she wouldn't have been dreaming to have Darien call her name, she answered by calling out to his.

Reaching across space, Serena felt a push of a familiar energy reach her. She didn't understand at first. As the energy fully reached her, she heard the words that he had not meant for anyone to hear. At first she was surprised, but then a slow smile spread across her face. She wasn't alone. They were always with her even when they didn't know it. She carried them in her heart. They were what made her strong and made her be the best that she could be, for them. They were connected beyond what any other person could understand. They would be there for each other no matter where they were.

She could now sense that Darien had looked around trying to find her. Her senses were now focused on the link between them. She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped at his surprise. It was nice to be able to talk to her friend. They may not be 'together' but they would always be there for one another. They shared a deep bond just as they did with the other scouts.

Her spirits were raised considerably with the contact. Darien responded to her laugh with a light chuckle of his own. "It is good to hear from you. Are you well?" He was very concerned with her safety since she was alone in a foreign environment. He could tell that she was tired from the sound of her voice, but he awaited her answer. He needed to know how things were and if there were any issues. Not that she would actually tell him, but he need to hear it.

Serena could feel his anxiety as well as his concern. She knew that this was hard on them. They were very duty orientated and also dear friends. They were not used to being separated. "I am fine, Darien. How are you and the others? How are things going with the Nega Verse?" She hoped that they would be alright. She knew that they could handle things but still she worried for them.

Darien knew that she wanted the truth, but he didn't want her to worry for them. He debated on whether to tell her the full truth of the glazed over verse. He sighed, "There have been an increase in the battles but we are holding our own. The Dark Moon Circus has appeared so we now have several new opponents. They are stronger than before, but our previous experience with them as helped a great deal." He could feel her growing fear for them and the unrest that was settling in her. He added, "We are all fine, with the help of the generals, we are handling each situation as it arises."

Hearing him talk, Serena was greatly concerned about the well being of her friends. If they battles were increasing, it could mean one of many things. She wondered if they knew of her absence. They must by now. They were taking advantage of it. "I knew that this was the only path for me, but it is not worth it if any of you are hurt because of it. I will leave and return if it is necessary." She knew that if she left now she would lose her way, but it was not worth the loss of her friends.

Trying to reassure her, he said, "No, we are fine. Don't worry about us. You need to focus on whatever it is that you need to do. We will handle anything that comes our way. It is you that we are worried about." Trying to change the subject, he said, "What about this friend that you are staying with? Is everything okay there?" He hoped that she would understand and take this as it was.

Understanding that he wasn't going to tell her anymore, she let it slide for now. She would find a way to go to them if they needed her, without the help of Trista. She would work on this during mediation. She will focus on her link with them and see if she could some how teleport using the crystal. The way link that they used during telepathy would connect them. It may be just a question of broadening the link and using enough energy to pass through that wave link.

She replied, "She is really great. Her name is Bulma. She is a genius apparently. She owns and operated a large computer type company or something like that. She is married and has a son." Trying to think of what he would want to know, she continued on, "She took me shopping. It was like spending five hours at the mall with Mina, Ami, Raye and Lita, all in one person. It was amazing and more than a little tiring but it was fun."

Darien relaxed a little as she talked about this woman. He knew that if Trista called this woman a friend, then there really wasn't anything to worry about, but still he couldn't help it. Hearing Serena talk, he could tell that everything was going to be okay. He hoped to end it a high note, but he wanted to also share the new discovered information about how the Nega Verse had held and could recall all of their old nemeses that had been defeated and thought destroyed.

He didn't want to bring up any more bad memories, but he wanted her to know and be aware of the potential information that they had discovered. He started hesitantly, "Serena, there is one more thing. The generals and I began discussing what could be the reason behind all of our old enemies reappearing. After a long discussion, we came to understand that the Nega Verse has created a version of the Silver Crystal."

He could feel Serena's horror of that thought. He didn't dwell on that to long, because she would only worry herself further. "It has been feeding all this time on all of the negative energies that those held captive have been generating. It has complete control over those they have capture or manipulated. It has control over their very souls. When they are defeated or even thought to be destroyed, it uses this to pull them back. They are placed in a small cylinder shaped device that will allow them to heal, or it places them in some sort of stasis until they are needed again."

Thinking on this, Serena said, "In order to save them, we will need to destroy that crystal?" Still thinking about the possibilities, Serena felt Darien's energy waver. "Thanks Darien. I am glad that we have found a way to at least contact one another. Tell the others for me that I miss them and love them." She was sure that they were all concerned about her and hoped that the contact with Darien with help ease the worries.

Darien felt his energy wavering. He was not used to using this power and it was draining. He knew that over time he would become more accustomed to it. For now though, he would have to let her go. It was not something that he wanted to do though. He had felt a loss that he hadn't anticipated. She was everything to all of them and this was the first time that she had actually on her own left them. He was not used to feeling this loss and hoped that he wouldn't have to endure it long. He knew that the other felt the same.

He would not sadden her now that they could communicate. Instead, he tried his best to sound normal, "I will. Take care of yourself. I will be talking to you soon. Good night, Serena." He felt her own sadness at the separation that was to come, but knew that she had resolved herself to this. He would accept her wish and let her be and support her.

Serena knew that he was trying his best to not upset her at their goodbye. Her watery smile could be felt through their link as she too said goodbye, "You take good care of yourself, Darien and watch over the others for me. Good night, Darien." Feeling the link close, Serena, dropped her head to her knees and let the tears fall. She knew that she was right in her decision but that doesn't make it any easier.

The suffering of the others weighed heavily on her. She began to question whether she was ready for this and if she should return to help her friends. She knew that she had to continue on this track to complete her journey. Was it worth the misery; was it worth the sacrifice that her friends were making for her?

She sat their on the bed exhausted and to tired to do anything but let the tears fall. All that she could think of was her friends and the countless battles that they were fighting without her. They were hurting and she was not there to protect them. She would make it through this and she would make it up them. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she fell into an exhausted slumber with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

***Sorry for the long wait on the update but I have other stories also that I have been working on. I kind of got lost on this one and I am trying to make my way back in to. Let me know how you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Sailor Moon or DBZ.

Chapter Eight

Serena woke slowly. Her eyes felt scratchy as she tried to open them, which caused her some difficulty since they seemed glued shut. Her head ached slightly and was a little fuzzy. She tried to remember why she felt so bad. All in all, it wasn't too bad just her eyes mainly.

Pressing through her memories, she started piecing it together. They hit her in a flash, causing her eyes to fly open, which cause her some discomfort but not enough to block the pain of the memories that were spilling forth. Sitting up, she slowly lowered her head into her hands.

She sat there for several minutes before she sat up and with determined steps she started to dress for the day. She couldn't use the chamber again for six more days so she would work on what she learned and prepare for what was going to be the hardest thing she has yet to do. First things first though, she needed to see Bulma.

Bulma was repairing bots _again_! It was one of the phrases that were bouncing off the walls of the lab. It wasn't hard to hear the mutterings that she would reiterate over and over. Wincing at a particularly offensive word, Serena thought that it was time to make her appearance known.

She was still nervous at being here and didn't want to disturb the woman but she thought it best to ask permission to get familiar with the area. "Ah, G- good morning, Bulma." Serena was still a little lost her and not sure how to proceed.

Bulma though turned around rather quickly at the sound of her voice. She was all smiles and most welcoming. It was surprising considering her mood a moment ago. "Well, good morning to you too, Serena. Have you eaten yet?" She wasn't really waiting for a response instead she tucked her arm in Serena's and started off for the kitchen.\

"What would you like? I'm not that much of a cook but my mother is a wonder in the kitchen. She should be around her somewhere. She stops by every so often to check on us. She knows how important my work is and with living with two bottomless stomachs in the house, she worries about us eating regularly."

Not sure what to say to that, Serena just kept quiet and listen to Bulma talk. It was kind of nice. She was feeling lonely and it seemed to help relieve some of it.

Breakfast was something that felt unreal to Serena. The mass of food was amazing. According to Bulma this was made after the 'boys' left so that there would be enough food for the guest. Serena was surprised at the thoughtfulness and grateful at the same time. She was starving after all of the training and stress so she dug in with great enthusiasm.

Over breakfast and in between the mouthfuls, Serena asked Bulma about a place that she could go and if maybe there were some programs that she could use. As much as she hated it, she was going to have to get the hang of all the things she used to loath, studying, reading, etc. Ami would be proud. Ugh!

Over the next few days, Serena spent her time at the little capsule house that Bulma gave her. At first, Serena was confused at Bulma's instructions but was amazed at what popped out of the tiny little capsule. The little was situated near a small lake on the far end of Bulma's property that she said they only used for family outings.

She spent hours concentrating on her energies and learned how to sync her communications with her generals. Her only contact for the moment was Jedite. She spent time talking with him off and on during the course that time. The remainder of the time, she spent with the learning software that Bulma provided.

The simulations and strategies helped a lot. At first, Serena was glad that no one was around to see her get her butt handed to her. It was a true learning experience and just what she needed. Through time and perseverance, she adapted and became proficient. It was that small victory that catapulted her through the remaining challenges. She was now able to out think and maneuver the simulator. No small feat for Serena the former meatball head.

The only person that she could share this with now was Jedite. She wanted to keep it that way. As she worked her way through, she began the discussion of teleportation and how to use the single energy to create a pathway. Jedite was definitely interested in the possibilities. The discussions were sometimes more that Serena could comprehend and he had to slow down and explain the details. In the end, he gave his word to keep their conversations private and promised to explore the single teleportation theory.

It was an exhausting six days. It was also exhilarating. She was proud of her accomplishments. She had spent six entire days, alone, unsupervised and management to complete the goals that she had set.

In the evenings, she would sit at the water's edge and ponder on all events that had lead to this point in her life. It was heartbreaking but also enforced her resolve to stand by her decisions. She was normally the reluctant one but not anymore. She wanted to lose the hesitation and be strong. It was something that she was working on and hopefully, someday she would be the strong one that they could count on.

By the end of the six days, Serena knew that she was ready but at the same time not. She had prepared very well. Jedite believed her to be ready but in her heart, she was still hesitant. She knew that there was no going back but going forward could cost her everything. Her friends and family meant more to her than anything. It was the only reason she was here doing this. But, by doing this, she could also lose them.

It was time. Serena knew it. The return trip to Bulma's was very long and each step seemed more difficult to take. Every move seemed to weigh more heavily on her shoulders. Her decisions up until this point came into question, trying to shake her resolve.

During the time that Serena was away. Bulma prepared for the return of her son from the future. He would need her now. His 'mother' was gone but she was here and she would make sure that he would have whatever he needed.

She would night and day work on whatever item came to her attention. Anything that would come to mind that she thought that would be remotely helpful. Vegeta hadn't said much about the situation but she knew that he understood. He would not admit it but he wanted to get to know the son that grew up without him under the care of his rival's son.

He was still a little upset about the fact that the boy was the one that killed Frieza. It had eased him somewhat that it was his son but the fact remained that he didn't get the revenge that he had wanted to so long to take. He was deeply curious but would never admit it so he watched him when he thought no one noticed. Other times he would do his best to ignore him. Everyone knew of course that it was the exact opposite. Though no one in the right mind would ever dream of tell him that.

Bulma knew her husband well. He was a hard person to get to know but sometimes the best way to get to know someone is to watch not listen. Actions always speak louder than words. When he wasn't looking, she could help but smile. She was making one of Mirai greatest wishes come true. He was going to get to know his father. Even with a grimace, good and bad, he would finally spend time with the man he had wonder about for so many years.

His room was ready. She knew that he would like his privacy but she was selfish wanting to keep him in the main house so she gave him one of the far end of the house. The only other person that had a room on that side of the house was Serena and wasn't going to be here that much anymore so it didn't matter.

She was in her lab when she finally heard it. There was a ship landing out back. She didn't want to be over tenacious but this was her boy and he was hurting. So she thought, to hell with it and was out the door in a second.

Mirai Trunks had spent the last few days not long saying goodbye to his mother but to his home. It was all that he had ever known until his mother had sent him back to trying and stop the androids that destroyed his world. It was harder than he had expected, even though there was nothing left. It was still home and unsafe home but he had always had his mother there to guide him. Without Gohan, she was the one to keep them going, keep them safe and the keep them sane.

As the door to the ship opened, he took a deep breath. Hoping that it would calm him, he exhaled slowly. The thoughts of the past still over whelmed him. Closing his eyes, he tried to bury the ghosts from his past. Gritting his teeth as the pain washed over him, he fisted his hands and pushed them from his mind. He would not let the same thing happen here. He had a second chance. A chance that many do not get, he wouldn't take it lightly.

Opening his eyes once more, the sight of his mother running to meet him brought a small smile to his face. His mother here was much younger but other than that she was still the same. She was there even in the hard times. It didn't matter what the situation was, she would always smile for him. That sight alone made him feel like maybe he was coming home.

Later that night, after making Mirai comfortable with the house and surrounding area. She told him of their guest. Her only information was that a friend of hers asked that she left a friend stay for a while. She went on to explain that her friends knew about them being Sayains so it wasn't a worry about trying to keep anything secret or hidden.

It made Mirai apprehensive but Bulma did her best to settle the situation. Finally, after telling him that she wouldn't be around often and be only be visiting a short while, he seemed to accept the idea.

It was late and Bulma knew what day it was. It was the last day that Serena would get before she made her finally decision. It was something that Bulma had seen many of her Z Fighter friends go through. She had witnessed many battles and knew that whatever Serena was going through, it was for something major.

As she lay in bed next to Vegeta, her mind wouldn't let her sleep. Her thoughts were bouncing between Serena and Mirai. Hopefully, Mirai was at an end to his tragic journey but Serena's was just beginning. Her mind was flipping in between flashing scenarios.

It wasn't until her dear husband said, "Woman, still your thoughts. Whatever comes will come. Nothing you say or do will stop the wheels of fate but know that there is nothing that can defeat us, Sayains so calm yourself." Hearing his confidence and feeling his reassurance help her relax into slumber. Even as she drifted off, Vegeta lay contemplating all the events since the arrival of that woman. There were many questions that he didn't have answers to. He would wait and then when the time comes, he would find the answers he seeks.

~*~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~*~

Bulma saw Serena as she made her way into the house. The solemn expression and absent demeanor told her a lot. Knowing the situation that Serena had placed herself in, Bulma knew that this was the breaking point. She didn't know the specifics but she knew enough to figure out that this was the point of no return. Tomorrow….

Bulma closed her eyes at the pain filled thoughts of what the dawn will bring for her new young friend. Sighing in resignation, she knew that there was nothing that she could say or do to help but hope that her presence would at least provide some comfort.

When Serena didn't come down to dinner, Bulma tried to be her normal self. Vegeta kind of knew something was bothering her but he pretended that he didn't. Goku and the boys were all the same. It was the same routine. That was something that Bulma was thankful for.

Mirai only came down for a short time but seeing Gohan seemed to ease him. After a few words were exchanged between them, he returned back upstairs. She knew that he needed to adjust but allowing him to brood was not going to help anyone. She would give him until tomorrow and then she would send in the little terrors.

~*~*~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

As the sun began to rise over the mountains, Serena sat watching the colorful exchange. The hues changed from the dusky dark of night to bright and vibrant of day, a cycle of beginnings and endings. It was symbolic and ironic.

Sighing, Serena stood from her spot at her window. It was time and though she had prepared and was ready, it was also breaking her heart. It was the beginning and it was hopefully the ending.

Waiting for her below in the yard was Trista. Though she wasn't dressed in her scout attire, this was business and neither of them looked forward to it. Trista has had to deal with a lot of unpleasant situations. As Sailor Pluto, she was a protector and as the Gate Keeper, she was the Guardian of Time and Space. Her duties normally left her torn for one reason or another. It was one of the main reasons that she tried to remain neutral.

This situation, Serena…It left her feeling...empty and lost. She did her duties and preformed her obligations. She met all expectations of her responsibilities. And yet had she failed at some point for it to come to this? Is there some duty that she didn't complete or responsibility that she neglected?

Watching her princess approach, the ache in her chest expanded tenfold. What Serena was about to face was on the thing that she wished that she could change. She could see the determination in princesses' sad eyes, her features were set in strong lines unwavering, and she would not fail.

She was ready. Trista knew that this was the only way to gain complete control over the Silver Crystal. Since there wasn't or can't be a ceremony for the transition of power, there was no other way. In order to gain complete control over the crystal and obtain and unlock all knowledge of its power, Serena needs to rise to the throne as Queen. In order to do so, each of the powers that created the Silver Crystals needs to recognize and accept Serena as Queen. The only way for that to happen by force is by submission. Each of the powers Mistress's have to be submit and only when subdued will they accept their roles under the new queen.

Lost in thought, Serena was in front of Trista before she had realized that she was so close. With a small smile, Serena, "Morning, Trista." Trista could only nod in greeting. Her thoughts and feelings were too chaotic.

Being true to her nature, at least she was trying to be, "Well, what cha wait for. Let's get this show on the road." Sunny smiles and light laughter, it was all forced but Trista let it go. She knew that Serena was doing her best to lighten the moment. Soon enough, Serena would face off against her dear friend and ally. Sailor Moon against Sailor Mercury, it was a forced destiny but fate has never been too kind to those of the Silver Millennium.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on updating. Many things have been going on with me lately and I aplogize. I hope that you like this chapter but let me know what you think. I need the input. I keeps me going. ^^


End file.
